Konoha's Maelstrom
by prodigy282
Summary: What if Naruto was not hated in Konoha, and did not have to mask his pain with a mask of stupidity, Naruto is driven and a true ninja genius. What will he accomplish? What will he fail to accomplish? An intelligent, genjutsu wielding, Features strategy, realistic combat and story progression small harem as well
1. Chapter 1

TALKING: "example"

THINKING: _example_

BIJU TALK: _**example**_

JUTSU: **example**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach or anything affiliated with the two. This fan fiction cannot be Rewritten, Redistributed, or used in any other fashion without the express written consent of Prodigy282.

**KONOHA'S MAELSTROM**

**Chapter 1: The Emperor Ascends To The Throne**

"Naruto who were the founders of the leaf village, and why were they successful as ninjas?" questioned Iruka-sensei. A young boy stood up, he wore a white shirt with an Uzumaki emblem in red on his back, he wore black Anbu pants, black shinobi sandals and some black fingerless gloves, he had long spiky golden hair with crimson Highlights that went to about the middle of his back, and he had two adjacent bangs that adorned the side of his face. He was beyond your average student. Naruto Namikaze was a unique boy, He was the son of the famed Yellow Flash Konoha's Fourth Hokage he was also the wielder of the Rinnegan this by itself caused him much unwanted attention and he was also the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruto spoke smoothly and gracefully "The founders of Konoha were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, Madara was widely known as the leader and founder of the Uchiha clan he was said to have been the only Uchiha to have truly mastered all forms of the legendary Sharingan he was known for his proficiency in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. It was also stated that he was able to control and tame the Kyuubi through the use of his Sharingan, Hashirama was the leader of the Senju clan rival clan of the Uchiha clan, he was known for his ability to master all Shinobi arts, however his fame was built on his unique power to use Mokuton Jutsu a feat no other Shinobi was able to do to _this _day."

Iruka smiled and said "good job Naruto excellent as always." Naruto said nothing and sat down shifting his gaze to drift towards the windows the graduation exams was tomorrow he knew from that day his life would change.

(Tomorrow The graduation exam)

In the classroom you could here Inuzuka Kiba announce loudly that he's going to become a Genin, while most of the class made small talk. Most of the girls spoke fondly of either Sasuke or Naruto.

Naruto was currently reading a book on the art of Sealing, Naruto was very intrigued on the art of sealing, considering what an impact it had on his life and his family's legacy, to be able to stop and defeat and entity such as the Kyuubi through sealing was an astonishing feat that amazed Naruto, he admired, respected and hated his father. He admired his strength as a leader and Hokage, but despised him as father. He left him alone to this world with no family, even though the village loved and respected him he couldn't help but think that his father chose the village over him. He knew it was a selfish thought on his part but he couldn't help it in a village full of love and adoration he couldn't help but feel lonely.

Iruka used his famed Jutsu and shouted "Big head Jutsu" it got everyone's attention and after everyone was quiet he said "Let us start the Genin test."

After a few students went by it was now the runner up of the rookie of the years turn, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it is now your turn. Please step forward and perform kawarmii"

Sasuke performed a perfect kawarmii with a near by desk. "Superb job" said Iruka. As for the second test, Sasuke was asked to perform the bushin justu. In a puff of smoke three perfect bushin copies of Sasuke appeared. "Excellent job" said Iruka.

Then Sasuke was instructed to perform the henge. Yet again after a puff of smoke, Sasuke transformed into a perfect copy of his deceased father Uchiha Fugaku. "Now Sasuke, you may perform any Jutsu you'd like" said the proctor. "Iruka-sensei, we should probably go outside for my technique" said the young boy.

As his sensei instructed the children to go outside, the Sasuke fan club had started to squeal only imagining what Sasuke will do. As they exited the school compound, Sasuke walked to the far side of the clearing. He then used a few hand signs **Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu**. With that a big fire ball had been created and hurtled towards the tree. The Sasuke fan club went ecstatic for the amazing technique. Haruno Sakura was the loudest of all of them, "Go Sasuke!"

"Excellent job Sasuke. Next up Namikaze Naruto." Said Iruka, and with that, Naruto performed a perfect henge into the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was told to do a bushin, and surprised everyone further by doing the kage bunshin, four solid clone copies of Naruto appeared. Naruto fan club erupted after Naruto's display. Ino was the loudest she yelled "Go Naruto you're so awesome." Iruka also joined in.

"Naruto that's was a Jonin level technique you just used". Naruto responded coolly by saying "I found it in my father scrolls it was a rather easy technique to learn". Iruka couldn't help but gape at the notion of an academy student learning a Jonin level technique with such ease. Then again Naruto wasn't your average student so it was understandable. Naruto then performed a perfect kawarmii with Iruka.

"Naruto for last part you can for extra credit perform any Jutsu you have in you're arsenal" said Iruka. Naruto shook his head and declined. A ninja's greatest tool was his mind and deception was key in this world. There was no need for him to flaunt anymore of his abilities.

"Alright Naruto you passed with flying colors go over to the table and take any headband you want congratulation on passing you are now a Genin." Naruto nodded his head in recognition and picked up a black headband then tied it to his head.

"Squad 7 will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." announced Iruka. Sakura squealed in delight on being placed on Naruto and Sasuke's teams.

Iruka continued to announce the squads, "Squad 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Squad 9 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Ino erupted in anger and said "How come forehead gets to be put on the same team as Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun while I have to put up with lazy and chubby ova here."

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome." and struggled to maintain an irate Chouji

"I'm not chubby my dad said so, I'm just big boned." yelled Chouji in frustration anger and embarrassment

Iruka sighed he figured this was going to happen "Hokage-sama picked the teams if you have a problem take it up with him." Ino immediately quieted down.

After a couple of minutes everyone was dismissed with their sensei, except for Team 7. Naruto sat in his chair wearing his usual attire. Sasuke wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his back and white shorts. Sakura was dressed in a pink dress.

As they sat in the class Naruto sat their thinking who could possibly be their sensei. Sasuke thought something on a similar level, while Sakura was having fantasy about Sasuke. After a couple of hours Kakashi Hatake stepped into the door and told his new team to meet him at the roof.

Team 7 managed there way up the stairs. Once everyone was their Kakashi started the conversation. He told them to introduce themselves; all he told them was his name.

Naruto was thinking _so this is the famed copy cat ninja, who's said to master 1,000 Jutsu because of the Sharingan and dad's student._

Little did Naruto know Kakashi was also having similar thoughts _so this is sensei's son._

Sasuke was looking at Kakashi with a bored expression

Naruto "My Name is Naruto Namikaze. My dream is to bring about a change in the ninja world, the one my father wished to bring and to grow up to be a better Shinobi and leader than he was. I dislike few I like few and my hobbies are training."

Sasuke was up next and he said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes, I like few things and my goal in life is to avenge my clan and to kill Itachi." Sakura was the same as cannon.

Kakashi held a genuine smile under his mask and thought _Naruto you've grown in an interesting way._

Kakashi decided to speak up "Alright guys tomorrow you take the survival test and you guys probably shouldn't eat unless you want to throw up oh yeah i almost forgot tell you only 33 percent of the genin will graduate the rest of you will be forced to return to the academy." He muttered the last part darkly. With that team 7 was dismissed. Naruto left without a word, then Sasuke declined Sakura's date offer and left.

(The next day)

Sakura was the first to arrive at the training grounds. Naruto came shortly after strolling to the training ground with such grace it look as each step he took he glided on air. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced at her and gave a short smile "Good morning Sakura are you ready for the test?" She smiled "Hai, with our team I'm sure well be able to take down Kakashi-sensei." Naruto just nodded however his thought was not the same _no average team would be able to take down Sharingan Kakashi._ Sasuke eventually came and was as distant as always and went under the sakura tree and began to brood only to be pestered by sakura.

2 hours later Kakashi finally arrived

Kakashi said "This is the survival test; the point of the test is to get these two bells. Those who don't will be forced to go back to the academy for another year."

Kakashi put the alarm down and said the test begins now. sakura seeing the alarm seethed in anger "kakashi-sensei how are you late and you have an alarm clock."

Kakashi had the decent to blush from embarrassment but no one could see under his mask he sheepishly scratched the side of his mask and said "well you see sakura i bought the clock today and that was why i was late.'

Sakura kept her gaze on kakashi for a minute and nodded her head happily satisfied with his answer.

kakashi in a dramatic pose straighten his back and said "ahem you guys can start anytime."

Both Sakura and Sasuke vanished to hide while Naruto stepped forward ready to engage Kakashi in Combat. Kakashi rose and eyebrow and said "you know out of the three you're kind of odd." Naruto activated his Rinnegan in response however his Rinnegan was gold and practically exuded power. "Ma ma activating your Rinnegan so soon Naruto."_ So those are the legendary Rinnegan lets see what they can do._ Kakashi began to lift his headband in order to use his Sharingan, but Naruto wasted no time and lifted his hand and calmly muttered.

**Bansho tenin** immediately the bells were flung to Naruto in which Naruto was able to safely secure them. Naruto afterwards deactivated his Rinnegan. Kakashi eyes widened greatly _what the hell was that._

Both Sakura and Sasuke walked out the hiding spot with shock clearly etched on their face.

Naruto began to walk away for the training ground, but stopped when Kakashi appeared right in from of him. "Naruto what do you plan on doing with those bells now that you have them" kakashi asked. Naruto replied in a bored manner "The bells are useless to me, but since I acquired them I am now a full fledged Genin. I Naruto Namikaze hereby invoke Article 13b of the Konoha Constitution."

Kakashi eyes widened to the size of saucer he voiced his outrage with a sneer and said "Naruto now is not the time for any jokes!"

Naruto didn't even validate Kakashi's answer with a response. Sakura and Sasuke were utterly confused with what was going on. "Kakashi sensei what are you talking about, what is Article 13b"

Kakashi shot Naruto an angry glare and said "Article 13b allows any ninja born in Konoha with ancestry of any Kage to challenge the current Hokage for rights to rule the village, however if the challenger were to lose they would be stripped of all rights and privilege they once had and dishonorably removed from Konoha."

Sakura eyes widened in shock and shot a worried glance to Naruto, Sasuke finally spoke up and said monotonously "has anyone ever invoked article 13b before?"

Kakashi still angry managed to reply and said "no, no one was ever foolish enough to challenge the Hokage let alone the _Kami no shinobi_ at age 13 no less." Both Sasuke and Sakura winced at Kakashi's jab towards Naruto, however Naruto kept a face of indifference and maneuvered around Kakashi and began walking towards his destination. However Kakashi wasn't through yet, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm roughly and said "Naruto stop this now, why risk it you have the potential to become Hokage in future, you have the makings of a great ninja don't ruin it now don't allow your arrogance be your downfall."

Naruto head slowly turned so that he was facing Kakashi, Kakashi words nearly died in his throat the piercing glare Naruto shot him froze him over _those eyes, those eyes so cruel so cold I can't breathe, _Kakashi hand felt numb and he released Naruto's arm, Kakashi began to gasp for air his breathing ragged the feeling of dread hit Kakashi with full force his vision blurred and just when he though he was about to pass out from the strain, The feeling vanished as quickly as it had appeared Naruto turned his head away from Kakashi and continued walking towards the Hokage's tower Kakashi breathing reverted back to normal however he was left with one thought_ Who are you Naruto?_

(Hokage's tower)

"Naruto are you aware of the full consequences of your actions." Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded his head and said fluidly devoid of any ounce of fear "I am aware of all the terms." Sarutobi sighed and said "Naruto I'm giving you one last chance to change your mind are you sure you want to go through with this." Naruto spoke without hesitation "Hai." Sarutobi sighed, but spoke gravely and said "so be it then tomorrow in the arena we will settle this battle."

(Later on that Evening – At the Shinobi council meeting)

"That boy's arrogance will be his downfall" said Danzo "For a child to even conceive of challenging the Hokage at such an age is… Unspeakable." _But the fact that that child is the future of this village is irrefutable. _

Sarutobi could only nod in agreement.

"It is very troublesome, but that child is a great asset to this village. Perhaps we can sway his judgment to reconsider this foolish challenge," exclaimed Shukaku.

Many of the council members murmured in agreement.

"I have tried but the boy is as stubborn as his parents." Said Sarutobi sadly, "I couldn't convince him otherwise."

"All we can do now is wait for the outcomes of tomorrow", said Koharu.

"Then this council meeting is adjourned" said Sarutobi.

(The next day)

"Let the fight between Naruto Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi commence" stated Kakashi.

(Up in the stand)

"Well the kid had a good run" said Genma.

"Don't count him out just yet, he does have the Legendary Rinnegan," said Asuma.

"THE WHAT!? Exclaimed Kurenai

"You heard me."

(Back in the arena)

"Naruto don't make this foolish mistake" Sarutobi said, "Call it off now before you get hurt and your rank will not be stripped."

Naruto gave his reply with a series of hand seals and yelled **Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique.** Sarutobi's eyes widened briefly in surprise before quickly schooling his features, and flashing his own set of hand seals. He then yelled **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**. Afterwards a large solid wall of earth appeared before the aged Hokage. However as soon as the lava made contact with the wall of earth it began to melt. Sarutobi managed to stay on top of slab of earth and eventually the lava cooled down however its effect were horrendous various scars a burn were left on the battle from one attack. _What a devastating attack. _

Sarutobi was brought out of his musing when a shadow clone appeared behind with an orb of swirling condensed chakra in its hand. **Rasengan** yelled the clone, Sarutobi with amazing reflexes dodged under the orb and attempt to elbow the clone, but the clone with great expertise used its momentum to roll and jump to the other side of field and stood next to its creator. _What happen just now, there was no possible way the clone could have seen my attack and acted so quickly, it must have something to do with his Dojutsu._ Sarutobi flashed through some hand seal and yelled **FIRE STYLE: FLAME BOMB DRAGON**, Immediately a dragon of enormous proportion rose with great speed towards Naruto,

Naruto and his clone flashed through a set of seals and yelled simultaneously **WATER STYLE: SUPREME WATER DRAGON** immediately the water vapor and the moisture in the air grew rapidly to form a large dragon both dragons connected, and created a large explosion it appeared to be a stalemate but that didn't last for long **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet** all the air and wind gathered and strengthen the dragon and in no time the arena could feel the heat that radiated of the dragon

(Back in the stands)

"Wow who knew the kid was this good" kotetsu said

"Yeah man did you see the size of that dragon, and he didn't even need a source of water for the Jutsu."

Many Jonin nodded there head in agreement. "the Hokage ain't no slouch either he uses everything opportunity to insure his victory his last attack is a deadly one, the Jutsu itself is an a-rank fire Jutsu on its, but with all this air and wind strengthening the Jutsu it could be bumped to s rank."

"shit the kids dead there's no way he can stop that Jutsu now."

(Back in the arena)

Naruto looked upon the dragon with disdain and raised his hand and calmly spoke **SHINRA TENSEI** immediately the dragon was destroyed and anything left of the dragon's existence was obliterated. The whole arena was left in complete and total shock even Sarutobi stopped and froze for a moment in share amazement and fear.

A random Shinobi yelled "what the hell was that". Many Shinobi murmured and voiced their agreement Naruto paid no attention and quickly went on the offense **Bansho tenin** immediately Sarutobi was flung with great speed towards Naruto, Naruto wasted no time and flew through seals and yelled **WIND STYLE: WIND PRESSURE DAMAGE** a large blast of pure condescend wind shot at Sarutobi with break neck speed, Sarutobi seeing his imminent doom acted quickly and yelled hastily **EARTH STYLE: DRAGON EARTH BOMB** the head of dragon immediately rose and shot rapid blast of earth towards the condensed wind the effect were instantaneous a large explosion occurred blasting everything away in its path.

There was a looming dust cloud that ensnared the arena blocking view from everyone accept maybe talented Hyuugas. The dust eventually subsided Naruto was first to be seen he appeared to in some type of orb that surrounded his whole body and he was perfectly fine. Sarutobi was found lying battered and bruised on the ground. Naruto released his Jutsu in recognition of his win, when suddenly the earth beneath Naruto's feat broke and two hands clasped Naruto's legs dragging him down,

Sarutobi appeared looming over Naruto, the false Sarutobi poof revealing itself to be a fake. "You put up a good fight but now it ends Naru-" Sarutobi was interrupted when the Naruto in the earth erupted into smoke, Naruto was seen about ten meter away from Sarutobi with his eyes watching him intently. Sarutobi was thinking a mile minute _how, how is this possible there no way he could have substitute so quickly unless Genjutsu?_ Kai yelled immediately the illusion was disrupted revealing a perfect clean arena as if the whole battle scene had never took place, but Sarutobi was no fool he quickly muttered a small Kai disrupting the second illusion. Sarutobi was left standing in the middle of arena with Naruto on the other side. "How?" questioned Naruto,

Sarutobi rose and eyebrow "How did I know it was a double Layered Genjutsu? Simple it was a simple mistake on your part it was very possible that at the start of the battle you put me through Genjutsu and that the whole fight was through the work of your Genjutsu, but it failed to explain the crowd's reaction in the stand there was no way you would be able to alter every one perception through Genjutsu, I do not believe you've advanced that far yet, but I could've been wrong, but I have a pretty good understanding of how all my subordinate act, there was no possible way you could have known their reaction, so I concluded at least that part most have been real, destroying your illusion."

However Sarutobi was not finished"Now that I know how gifted you truly are Naruto I can no longer hold back against you." Immediately the air around Sarutobi began to distort, rocks, pebbles and small boulders began to levitate and break under the pressure of Sarutobi's chakra lashes of blue chakra began to widely whip the ground leaving scars until all of the chakra subsided and moved to a calm state surrounding the aged Hokage now held a blue glow around himself.

"I see so you've finally taken me seriously ne?" Naruto held a smirk of full confidence. Sarutobi eyes narrowed_ even with me unleashing my chakra he still has full confidence in his win, It seems I was right about the boy's arrogance what a shame you would have made a fine Hokage. _Sarutobi flashed through some hand seals and yelled SUMMONING JUTSU, a large plum of smoke appeared and when it finally died standing in all his glory was the monkey king Enma. "You've called me to fight a mere boy, I must say you've grown senile in your old age my friend." Enma joked.

Sarutobi spoke seriously showing the reason why he reigned for Hokage so long "Enma this boy is not to be taken lightly, he is a dangerous threat who must be dealt as accordingly." Enma nodded and transformed into the staff. Naruto looked on curiously this was the first time he seen Enma of course he heard about him in the academy, but it was different seeing him first hand.

Naruto quickly raced through another hand seal and yelled **WATER STYLE: GREAT EXPLODING WATER COLLIDING WAVES**, immediately Naruto unleashed a large torrent of water that quickly flooding entire arena. Sarutobi eyes narrowed _this boy knows all my abilities , while I know little to none about him, I see now he challenged me knowing full well of capabilities and planned accordingly this will not be an easy battle, so far he used Lava release, meaning he can use earth and fire release, although assuming to the fact that he used it once means it drains a lot of his chakra or he's a novice at that skill, he seems to be more proficient in water release, if his early feat is anything to go by, and he used a wind style attack already, it's not that hard of a gamble to assume he can use all five element and that may just be surface of his power he may have other techniques , like that Shinra tensei, why not use the technique again it has devastating attack is their a time limit , does it require a substantial amount of chakra, can he only use it one time there's no point in over thinking it guess ill just have to wing it._

Sarutobi dashed forward with speed an aged man should not posses, Naruto seemed to have expected this to happen and yelled **WATER STYLE:WATER DRAGON BULLET** a dragon head immediately formed and launched a large volley of water blast towards Sarutobi, Sarutobi managed to dodged each and every blast with great flexibility and continued his race towards Naruto, Naruto's Golden Rinnegan eyes showed great surprise it seemed he was not prepared for Sarutobi to be able to maneuver around those blast so easily. Naruto released his Jutsu Sarutobi rose an eyebrow in confusion but wasted know time and continued his advanced, Naruto held His hand out Sarutobi froze immediately and jumped away fearing it was the shinra tensei. Naruto Muttered Calmly "Reign across the frosty heaven Hyōrinmaru." An immaculate katana appeared in Naruto's hand the hilt was blue and the blade was a pearly white. Sarutobi eyes narrowed _where exactly did that katana appear from, storage seal? no its not that, it appears to be some type of sentinel sword whatever it is I must be careful this boy is dangerous,_

Sarutobi dashed forward lashed out with his staff, both weapon clashed fiercely, creating sparks and shock waves, with each swing shock waves of energy radiated throughout the arena forcing the water to violently splash against itself. Naruto slashed downward, but Sarutobi showed great expertise and blocked the strike and quickly spun on his heel knocking the katana to the side and leaving Naruto unbalanced and followed up by delivering a viscous side kick to Naruto's Abdomen, Naruto fell to the ground, Sarutobi continued to advanced and swung his staff , Naruto quickly recovered and pointed his finger from the grounded position and yelled **Destructive Art Four: white lightning**, immediately a blast of pure white lightning flew through Naruto's pointed figure, Sarutobi quickly moved his staff in front of himself to deflect the blow, But the blow was so strong that he was lifted off his feet and blasted to the other side of the arena, Sarutobi laid in a crater in the side of arena with smoke coming of his body. Naruto slowly got to his feet and glanced at Sarutobi wondering if had finally beaten the aged Hokage.

He slowly and cautiously walked with his katana firmly in his grasp towards Sarutobi's position. He finally gotten to Sarutobi's position, he was not shocked to find the Sarutobi turn into mud revealing this to a ploy to lure himself in, he immediately hop back to retreat, but was stopped when Sarutobi appeared behind with his staff poised for attack, Naruto quickly yelled **SHINRA TENSEI**, Sarutobi was blasted once more and skidded on the water to regain his balance, he got up albeit slowly, Sarutobi eyes widened in confusion _he doesn't need his hands to cast the Jutsu? _

Naruto decided to take the offensive and swung his sword in a downward arc, a magnificent dragon of pure ice was launched towards Sarutobi. Sarutobi quickly dived to left to avoid the attack and quickly analyzed the situation. _His strong point seems be Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, he is at least mid Jonin in term of proficiency in Kenjutsu and his Taijutsu has yet to be seen, the obvious choice of attack would be close combat, But that damned Jutsu repels everything away from him, this is quite the conundrum, maybe if we are on solid surface I could attempt to stick to the ground, but he change to whole arena to a water playing field I'm greatly at a disadvantage. _

(In the stands)

Everyone Shinobi in the stand were dead quiet in anticipation none expected the Genin to even last this far let alone be wining against the Hokage.

"Who would have thought the kid would be wining against my old man, guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Said Asuma

Many Jonin nodded in agreement. "Naruto-kun flames a youth burn brightly to fight our leader so valiantly on equally ground at such a young age is astonishing, his flame burn brighter than ever yosh i must find my inner youth to catch up to Naruto-kun." cried guy animatedly

"So the kid will win?" Asked Kurenai

"I really don't know that kid could be one of the greatest strategist we have ever seen, think about the kid came in the under dog, we all knew he was above average but we never thought this , I'm guessing the kid planned this for a while, In the academy it normal for you to learn about the Hokage's, so Naruto came here with a full understanding and knowledge of the Hokage's skills and battle style, while we on the other hand knew next to nothing about him, most of the fight was trying to discover his fighting style and so far its safe to conclude his Ninjutsu is his strongest followed closely by Genjutsu then Kenjutsu. However it took a toll on the Hokage to fight this kid because he underestimated forcing him to needlessly spend chakra and not fight as seriously if we was to say fight a known elite Shinobi." said Genma

Many started to get worried for the aged Hokage believing this to be his last battle

Kakashi decided to put his two cents in "I wouldn't count Hokage-sama out just yet, its true Naruto is greatly gifted, probably the most gifted Shinobi we have ever seen, but he's lacking severely in experience, its true he's wining the battle now because of his vast skills, but he can't seem to end the fight in his favor, something our Hokage took notice of if this goes on for long Naruto will lose even though he has more chakra of the two he's been launching high level Jutsu since the start off the fight it must be taking its toll on him."

"So Hokage- sama is trying to stall?"Asked Kurenai

"That's my guess, we can only wait and see."

(Back in the arena)

Naruto kept on a face of indifference he was a bit labored but other that that he look perfectly fine, the Hokage on the other hand was tattered with bruised but look strong none the less. Naruto dropped to one knee and stabbed his Katana in the water, the water began to freeze over until the whole arena was frozen,. "It seems you've reached your limits Naruto you won't be able to go on for much longer." Said Sarutobi, Naruto got up to his feet defiantly and stood strong and said "How quickly you forget Sarutobi, I have and an unlimited amount chakra inside me at my disposal you can thank my father for that." Sarutobi eyes widened he knew the child was not bluffing he was the Kyuubi jinchurichi, but he never in his right mind expected him to have access to the Kyuubi at age 13, let alone know how to control its power, if he were to use the Kyuubi power he would surely win. "Shit" muttered Sarutobi under his breath. Sarutobi eyes narrowed and speed across the iced field, Naruto swung his sword and the field acted towards his will the ground erupted with ice spears forcing Sarutobi to jump to high grounds, _he's preventing me from engaging him in close combat, this is going to be hard._

Sarutobi' "Enma I need you in _that_ form." Enma nodded "understood." Sarutobi quickly tossed Enma into the air and with a large explosion Enma quickly transformed once more but this time he was an ape, but of different portion he was so massive he made Gamabunta look relatively small in comparison. "I never would have expected you to have pushed me this far Naruto, but it's about time I finished this battle." said Sarutobi on top of Enma's head. Sarutobi went through a series hand seal **FIRE STYLE SECRET ART: ROAR OF THE APE KING**, both Enma and Sarutobi hand their hands in ram seal, and unleashed a large inferno of flames, the flames destroyed and consumed everything in it's path leaving nothing left there was no way possible Naruto could have survived if it hit.

"Kakashi if you wou-." Sarutobi eyes widened and his heart sank when he heard a large laughter "that's was quite the Jutsu Hokage-sama, however I think you need to work on your aim little bit more." Said Naruto

"what are you talking about Naruto, there's no way I could have missed you, you should be dead right now." said Sarutobi with full seriousness.

"It simple really I knew the true reason why you summoned Enma."

Sarutobi eye's widened greatly "so you knew, huh I used him to negate your Genjutsu's."

"Indeed that was very wise of you Hokage-sama however I discovered one interesting detail; you must be in contact with Enma at all times for you to be immune my Genjutsu's. Said Naruto

"that makes no sense I was never out of contact with Enma…. No you couldn't have."

Finally it dawned on Sarutobi "when I launched Enma in the air for the Jutsu, you used your Genjutsu?" "Correct." With those words the Genjutsu was unraveled the field was still encased in ice showing the attack never hit Enma was in his Giant ape form, but was now encased in a frozen block of ice. Sarutobi was on his knees breathing very hard, that attack was S rank Forbidden Technique it utilized all of the remaining Chakra the user had and some of his life force along with the some of the summons.

(In the audience)

"What just happen" yelled Anko.

"Yeah why did Hokage-sama just shoot his strongest attack in the air when he could have beaten the kid?"

"I see none of you were able to see it huh." Kakashi asked everyone immediately snapped there heads towards Kakashi

"What do you mean scarecrow?" asked Anko

"Think about what were the kid's strongest suits." Asked Kakashi

"What does that have to with anything I didn't seem use any Ninjutsu to deflect the blast, does that means he used Genjutsu?"

"Hai in the heat of the battle Naruto manage to put a Genjutsu on Hokage-sama and forced him to alter the direction of his attack."

"Wait there's no way that's possible when ever the Hokage is connected to his summon he is immune to all forms of Genjutsu.'

Kakashi responded lazily "that's very true the Hokage was well aware of Naruto's skill in Genjutsu, that's why he made that statement _"Now that I know gifted you truly are Naruto I can no longer hold back against you."_ and if you recall the next thing he did was summon Enma, to negate Naruto Genjutsu abilities, however the reason was simple to break Genjutsu one must disrupt the flow of the Genjutsu, or an ally must do if for them, so when Enma and Hokage-sama are working together there chakra automatically disrupt the flow of any foreign chakra, so Genjutsu is useless."

_However to be able to place the Hokage in Genjutsu in that limited amount of time when he threw Enma is no easy feat, the user must be extremely skilled to be able to do such a feat. _many thought in unison_  
_

"damn the gaki is good" said Anko

"indeed." Added Kakashi

(Back in the arena)

"I must say Naruto you exceeded all my expectation, however there is a reason why I became and still am the Hokage." stated Sarutobi. "Stop your bluffing, very little can cloud my eyes, you are clearly out of chakra." Naruto responded tiredly

"that's true I am out of chakra however, you appear to be low on it as well, however my partner is not, Enma!." roared Sarutobi immediately Enma in his giant form broke out of the ice and began to glow his once red furred turned bright gold He then Began gathering chakra from what appeared to be everywhere it seemed as if he was calling directly to nature and it was giving him the necessary chakra he quickly finished and yelled **SUPER NOVA** blasting a large super nova it shot towards Naruto with lightning speed, Naruto looked on impassively and closed his eyes, he slowly opened them and place both his hands in front of himself and yelled a familiar Jutsu **SHINRA TENSEI**, the super nova was blasted in upward direction to sky were it finally detonated creating a large mushroom cloud. however the effect of the attack could still be felt both Sarutobi and Naruto were forced to shield there eyes from the blast radius multiple tree were uprooted from the devastating attack.

Naruto sighed he truly had not expected this he was at the end of his rope he was running low on chakra he knew he wasn't going to be able to go on for much longer he had to finish it now "you've forced my hand Sarutobi, there is a reason why The Rikudo Sennin was revered like no other, he transcended all boundaries because of his eyes, the very eyes I posses, the eyes that gave birth to the ninja world and Ninjutsu itself, all Ninjutsu is available to me." Naruto flashed through a long series of hand seals and yelled pouring a great deal of chakra into his

**Wood Release: Ultimate Tree Bind Flourishing Burial**

The effects were instantaneous trees began to sprout from the ground breaking the ice destroying everything they began to wrap around and constrict Enma in his giant form, Enma roared and thrashed around, Naruto focused harder and continued to pour more chakra into the Jutsu, the Jutsu reacted to its creators will and grew rapidly it was now fully at the giants waste preventing him from moving, Sarutobi for his part quickly recovered over his shock from seeing the famed mokuton release and raced towards Naruto intent on ending it before Emma was fully submerged, Naruto seen Sarutobi running towards him and smirked he began to mutter a quick incantation _"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Six_ thin, wide beams of light slammed into Sarutobi halting all his movements. Naruto dropped to ground gasping for air wood release of this caliber on such a large target was a tedious task especially in his current state.

Enma roared once more seeing Naruto in his weakened state, "Shit I don't have enough chakra to finish him with this Jutsu, he won't be able to move for the time being guess there's no other option." Naruto went through one seal and yelled **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** immediately five clones poofed into existence, Naruto nodded to them an each began to perform a different string of hand seal, Naruto quickly went back to the ram seal and continued push more chakra into holding Enma in one spot. The clones finally finish each yelled a different Jutsu **LAVA STYLE: LAVA DRAGON, ICE STYLE: ICE DRAGON, FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON BULLET, EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BULLET, WIND STYLE: DIVINE WIND DRAGON**, Naruto watched as each dragon hit its target, the strength of the attack blasted Naruto away and destroyed the shadow clones in the process, the shock waves were so strong that it up rooted and eradicated all of the trees created by Naruto's Jutsu there was a resounding boom that occurred leaving every waiting and guessing to see the outcome.

Naruto was struggling the breathe, he was battered bruised cuts scarps every his once groomed elegant hair was mattered with sticks and burns he was drenched in his sweats his clothes were clomped to his body as a result, he was physically tired and exhausted he knew the effects of the attack but he was left with no option, he looked on with satisfaction seeing Enma no longer there he was forced to return back to the summon world his eyes dropped when he saw Sarutobi standing on the other side no longer with the bindings, He too was greatly injured the aged man's armor was destroyed leaving his bare chest showing, he no longer hand any shoes both were destroyed by the blasted his torso sported severe burns likely from the previous attacks his breathing was greatly labored he was trying desperately to regulate his breathing, it seemed like both parties were on there last legs.

Naruto for himself was completely out of chakra his Rinnegan deactivating rite after his final attack. Sarutobi and Naruto both watched the other intently none of the warriors had enough energy to move a finger let alone fight it would come to who had enough energy to stand the longest.

After what appeared to be a lifetime the was resounding

_**Thump **_that echoed through the building_**.**_

the body drop "shit." Naruto murmured. There on the floor was Sarutobi unconscious body. "You put up a good fight Hokage-sama"

The whole arena was dead silent never in there wildest dreams did they expect the kid to win. Kakashi immediately dropped to the ground and walked to the unconscious Sarutobi to verify his condition he soon made his way towards Naruto and said "under article 13b of the Konoha Constitution, You Naruto Namikaze are the new Hokage."

Naruto glanced Towards Kakashi and said with full seriousness "NO, I will not become the Hokage, I WILL BECOME THE KING OF KONOHA, KONOHA IS NOW UNDER MY RULE, as stated in article I can rule the village how ever I please, Address you new ruler as the _**SUPREME EMPEROR**_!

Naruto Namikaze Stats **Age 13**

Ninjutsu-5/5

Genjutsu-4.5/5

Kenjutsu-4.3/5

Taijutsu-3/5

Strength-3/5

Handseal-5/5

Speed-3/5

Fuinjutsu- novice 2/5

Total-29.8

*Naruto cannot uses any type of Kido (see bleach) without first calling on his Zanpakuto he must be in complete contact at all times to use the spells.*

Hiruzen Sarutobi stats **Age 60**

Ninjutsu-5/5

Genjutsu-3/5

Taijutsu-5/5

Strength-3/5

Handseal-5/5

Speed-4/5

Bojutsu-5/5(staff wielding)

Fuinjutsu-3.5/5

Total-33.5

Chapter 2 will be called **DAWN OF A NEW AGE**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, see ya next time..**


	2. Chapter 2

TALKING: "example"

THINKING: _example_

BIJU TALK: _**example**_

JUTSU: **example**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach or anything affiliated with the two. This fan fiction cannot be Rewritten, Redistributed, or used in any other fashion without the express written consent of Prodigy282.

**KONOHA'S MAELSTROM**

**Chapter 2: DAWN OF A NEW AGE**

(Council room)

The room was in full attendance all clans except the Uchiha clan and Senju clan made there appearance, Naruto sat in the Hokage chair however it was redecorated instead of the normal chair now it appeared to be a throne made out of pure gold, Naruto's attire change as well he now sported a new cloak, that matched his golden hair.

Naruto spoke grace fully and fluid devoid of any doubt or any hesitation, his whole body exuded confidence borderline arrogance, "as my first decree as supreme emperor, I am disbanding both Shinobi and civilian council."

The reactions were instantaneous the normally stoic Hiashi voiced his outrage "how dare you boy, the second Hokage created this council it was ensured so that we always held some power in decision waging that of the good of the country."

Naruto looked on impassively towards Hiashi "silence fool, the true reason for the council was for you to act as my cabinet, you were only suppose to aid the Hokage with advice, however over the time you decided that was not enough and chose to expand your power, however unlike my predecessor I will not become the puppet of the council, if any of you have any problem feel free to take it up with my Anbu force, I am sure they will be most helpful in accommodating you to the afterlife."

Hiashi eyes Narrowed the veins by eyes bulged signifying that he activated his Byakugan and he spoke low and cold calculated tone as if he was poised ready to strike if the answer did not meet his expectation "Are you threatening me boy?" Naruto smiled cruelly and said "as a matter of act _**I am." **_With lightening quick speed Naruto vanished from the majority of the Shinobi vision and appeared before Hiashi with Hyorinmaru pointed at Hiashi gullet prepared to end his existence.

Hiashi once cold eyes showed unbridled fear "Hiashi lets make this clear I will not tolerate disrespect of any kind this is a warning to all who oppose my rule, any traitors will be dealt swiftly and accordingly. Are there any questions?"

The whole council room was dead silent "Good all you will show up at the training ground seven you are now dismissed." All the council heads left quickly.

Naruto looked onto the remaining Shinobi's that were still in attendance; Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura Kohaku and Homura were the only ones that remained. Naruto glanced at the two elders "I suppose you are to be my advisors?"

"Hai my lord." Spoke Homura and Koharu in unison. "Very good however I've found a more suitable pair advisor you two are fired as of now my new advisor will be Sarutobi Hiruzen and Danzo Shimura."

Homura and Koharu look like they were about to argue however a sharp glare from Naruto halted them in there tracks "Hai my lord if that is all?" Naruto nodded to them and the two elders made there leave.

Naruto looked upon his two new advisors the former leader of the village his predecessor and Danzo Shimura the leader of the supposedly disbanded root, as leader of the village Naruto had access to all of the events that transpired in his village and with the use of his shadow clones he quickly was up to speed. "Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage _Kami no Shinobi_, you will aid me in all political matters concerning the ninja world and you Danzo will aid me in enforcing my rule, Sarutobi you are dismissed you are currently on leave to recuperate from your wounds spend your time wisely." "Hai my lord thank you."

With those words Sarutobi left leaving Danzo and Naruto alone. "That was quite the performance Konoha needs a strong ruler like you, a shame your father died so early he was a remarkable leader you remind of him." Said Danzo Naruto activated his Rinnegan the intensity of his eyes would have made any lesser man crumple, but Danzo stood up defiantly

"Danzo I'm in no mood for games, I've called you here to see were your loyalty lies."

Danzo spoke sharply "my loyalties have always lied with Konoha." 'Good Danzo I believe you . Danzo I am aware that you play a valuable role governing this village, I'm not blinded to the truth of the Shinobi world, however I'm going to make this very clear if you cross me in any type of way I will kill you. Understood."

Danzo instead of being angry or put off by the threat he smiled a genuine smile and said "Hai my lord." That smile did not go unnoticed by Naruto "Do you acknowledge me as your leader Danzo-san?"

"I will not lie at first I thought the idea that a mere boy dictating this village was ludicrous regardless of your surprising feat in defeating Sarutobi, however as I see you first hand I can't help myself, but to slowly believe in your leadership, you are the type of leader Konoha needs charismatic and loved by the people, but deadly and ruthless Shinobi when needed be."

"Good Danzo I must say that this is rather surprising, you a very shady character and you are seen as detestable person, however there is one irrefutable truth concerning you; above all else your loyalty to Konoha is never wavering. Danzo I am aware to the truth of the Uchiha clan massacre and your root organization. "

Danzo made no visible reaction to the insinuation but spoke in a monotone voice and said "so what now do you plan to disband root or do you plan to kill me altogether?"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively and spoke calmly "I told you once before Danzo I am aware to the truth of the Shinobi world, and all your deeds were done for the benefit of Konoha disbanding root would be a foolish decision, however I will not allow you to acquire anymore root agents, it would project Konoha in a horrible light if we were seen to use orphans to do our bidding." Danzo nodded his head in understanding "if that is all"

"Danzo you are not dismissed yet, there are few thing I want to go over with." "Oh, what is it you wish to speak on."

"I told you I knew the truth of Uchiha massacre, I find myself baffled to sudden disappearance in all the deceased Uchiha's who had the Sharingan and with my Rinnegan I can see the various type of chakra flowing through your right arm and eye."

Naruto eyed Danzo carefully awaiting to gauge his reaction however Danzo masked his emotion expertly and said "do you believe I had a hand in the disappearance of the uch-"Danzo was interrupted when Naruto suddenly swung his katana with alarming speed, because of the fact he was unprepared for such an assault he was not ready to move and Naruto successfully lopped his right arm off.

Danzo grunted in pain and displeasure the force of the blow knocked him to the ground he clutched his right shoulder in an attempt to subdue the bleeding. Naruto calmly walked towards the arm he swung his katana once more to break the contraption that surrounded the arm after further inspection he was not surprised to see Danzo's right arm implanted with many Sharingans,

Naruto sighed tiredly and flashed through a series of hand seals and muttered calmly **Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu** a small ball flames erupted from his mouth and incinerated the arm. Danzo from his down position began to unwrap the bandages on his right eye he stopped once more when he felt a familiar katana positioned across his neck he looked up to see Naruto's Rinnegan eyes blazing with full power ready to destroy him if need be.

"It seems you hand an _arm_ in the disappearance of the Uchiha clan not just a hand."

"So you plan to kill me huh?" Naruto retracted his word and began to go through a series of hand seals and said quietly **YIN-YANG ART: AGE OF REBIRTH** with those words Naruto touched Danzo shoulder, and in a quick instant a new arm was formed in Danzo right socket.

Naruto got up to his feet and walked to this throne he sat down and rested his head upon his palm clearly tired and bored with the whole predicament at hand. Danzo slowly got up to his feet and flexed his hand and to his amazement it felt as good as new he felt completely rejuvenated he eyed Naruto careful and asked "Why?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow and said "I told you before Danzo, when I made you my advisor you will aid me enforcing my rule, however I will not be made a fool of by anyone this is your one and final warning if you ever try to deceive or hide any matter to me it will result in your immediate demise, but seeing as there was no real harm done I decided to gift you with a Kekkei Genkai. That right arm is not normal arm, it is gifted with the water affinity, and if I am correct in my understanding you have a wind affinity, with enough time I'm sure you will be able to use Hyoton release."

Danzo for his part was simply astonished and amazed never before in his life has he seen such a feat occur, "is this the Rinnegan's ability?"

"Hai it is one of the ability that's gifted to me because of the Rinnegan I myself I am not aware of all the abilities that are gifted to me through the Rinnegan however through these eyes I will bring Konoha and the world through a new era, were I reign as the undisputed king, in this world there will be no need for war, and poverty, I will create the perfect world, I am no fool a world like this cannot be done through one man alone that is why I am asking you Danzo will you aid me in my attempt for a new world order?"

Danzo from his position was captivated by Naruto he seem to radiated such power and confidence he was practically glowing with an otherworldly light he spoke with great discipline and dropped to one knee with his head bowed and said "Hai my lord I will aid you for the rest of my life, I will ensure that your dream sees fruition as the roots of the village I will be the foundation that secures your victory my lord."

"Well said Danzo, with your help Konoha will brought to new heights arise Danzo, you are the roots that supports the trees of Konoha, but through my power I will bring the once dark roots into the a new light, were it can bask in the suns rays. From this day forward Danzo I expect you show completely loyalty towards your supreme emperor above all else."

Danzo rose to his completely height and looked Naruto right in his eyes and said "Hai my lord"

(The next day at training ground 7)

Naruto was walking towards training ground where he was accompanied by Sarutobi, and Danzo they finally reached there destination. The whole training ground was filled with Shinobi of all ages and height, every currently active Shinobi was at attendance all clan members also made there appearance. The Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hyūga Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Kohaku Clan, Kurama Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Yamanaka Clan were all there. Naruto peered through all the Shinobi with his Rinnegan, the Rinnegan because it was the father of Sharingan it had the analytical abilities of the Sharingan eyes Naruto could remember faces and Jutsu and they would be engraved in his memory forever.

Naruto calmly went through some hand seals and waved his hand and immediately a chair sprouted from the ground which Naruto simply sat in he looked impassively "throughout the years of Konoha's existence we believed firmly in the will of fire that to be our greatest source of strength, however throughout the years our belief has been the reason for our greatest failures, countless of times our will of fire notion has been the reason for the demise of many of our greatest Shinobi's, the first Hokage foolishly believed that he could buy peace, he held the ability to control and subdue all Bijuu's however he decided to split the beasts equally through out the five great nation believing that he could satisfy the needs of the other Nations, however in return the other nations used those very gifts as a means of war in which countless of lives died and look at us now the once mighty Konoha has diminished greatly our two founding clans are left with one loyal member each, both on the verge of extinction, The last of the Senju clan is an old battered women who wallows in her self pity because of her deceased loved ones, the sheer notion is foolish in this profession we do, it is highly likely that the people we hold dear with will die, we ourselves are not expected to have a long life expectancy, and the last of the mighty Uchiha clan is a mere boy who is bent on erasing the other member of his once mighty clan and has yet to activate the renowned Sharingan his clan is famed for."

Naruto took a breath to gauge the reaction of his Shinobi many saw the truth of his words while other chose to ignore it. "My people I dream of world were violence and bloodshed is no longer apart of human life, I dream of world were we do not have to do such heinous acts to protect the people we love, **I dream for a world were the ninja world and class system no longer exist**!"

Many Shinobi gasped and shouted in out raged Naruto calmly turned his head towards Danzo and nodded and with the Snap of Danzo's finger multiple Shinobi ranging in the hundred appeared behind Naruto all were root members. Everyone went silent even Sarutobi looked surprised. "My people through my power I plan to unite the five great Nation under one mighty empire, and when I succeed the ninja world shall fail to exist, there will be no reason to build troops and fight pointless battles, we will finally be able to live in peace, and there will be no needless and pointless deaths."

Hiashi "and how do you plan on bringing the five Nations together?"

Naruto smiled towards Hiashi and said "simple I'm going to conquer all of them with my power I will reshape this world to benefit me and those who oppose me will die."

Hiashi eyes narrowed he could no longer hide his anger or disgust he spoke quickly and said "what you propose is world domination!"

Naruto spoke quickly "and what of it, what is wrong with the idea of uniting the world under one person, your eyes are diluted you cannot see the bigger the picture, but my eyes are different I envision a world where I won't have to subjugate my kids to train at such young age just so they have a chance of living in this accursed world, I envision a world where we can come to understand one another as brethren I envision a world were the so called peace we speak off truly exist, my people what I say to you is no easy task however through your help and our united power this world will be ours for the taking."

Hiashi once more voiced his concern "I can no longer listen to your senseless drivel, I formally challenge you although I'm not of direct blood of any preexisting Hokage I am of noble blood that should be enough to appease the council."

"My, My how quickly you forget the council has been disbanded I control everything existing in this village school, shops, every district in Konoha is now under my direct command even your compound is under my rule you have no power to oppose me, this is my village and I'm just allowing you to live in it, the very air you breathe right now is a token of my generosity however I will indulge you in your little battle, I while not use my Rinnegan or any Kekkei Genkai I posses against you, just to show you how inferior you are to me."

"So, it's true your arrogance knows no boundaries you assume because you beat our Hokage you believe you have enough power to defeat me without your blood limits you are a fool."

Naruto spoke elegantly and said "You are the fool you assume to know the limit and depth of my power who's to say I showed a fraction of my skills; a ninja's greatest is deception no? Who's to say I didn't hide off a fraction of my skills as the Kyuubi's jichkuriki I do have access to its power why not use it? Wouldn't it have made my victory easier that could only mean that I was very confident In my win I had and still have many more aces up my sleeves, all Ninjutsu is available to me remember it will do you well to remember your place, and its far beneath me."

"Enough I've grown tired of your senseless babble" with those words Hiashi charged with his hand poised for the kill his Byakugan was flaring rapidly in pure anger. Naruto did not move from his seated position and he calmly activated his Rinnegan and suddenly Hiashi felt great wave of pressure hit him he dropped to all fours and was in the kneeling position.

Hiashi spoke through gritted teeth and said angrily "you said you wouldn't use your bloodlines."

Naruto smiled cruelly and said with an amused sinister smile "I lied, what fool would honestly believe anything his opponent tells him, didn't I tell you a ninja greatest tool was deceit, and now look at you groveling in the dirt, it fits you well, I do recall telling you your place was beneath me, it feels good to have _obedient _subordinates, its seem you are quite good at bowing to your superior all you needed was a little discipline, don't you think…, what's the matter there _Hiashi-kun _are you having trouble breathing."

Anko's eyes narrowed she had a feeling she seen this man before the resemblance was uncanny although they looked nothing alike they both held such similarities, both were ruthless and hated any forms disobedience more than anything and they were quick to act if the need should arise both were highly gifted Shinobi, and above all else they knew what it meant to be a Shinobi and would use any underhand trick they needed to if it ensured they win, she hated Naruto he reminded her too much Orochimaru, her eyes were glaring at him with righteous fury something Naruto took notice of, he gave Anko a charming smile and asked with concern "Is there something the matter Anko-san?" Anko eyes narrowed once more _that smile its fake I can see through you, he masks all his emotion greatly its hard to tell what he is thinking, it was the same with Orochimaru, I used to always think he cared for me, but I know all that's was a lie, I will not be put through this again, I'll have to kill him now before he can achieve his twisted ambitions._

Anko wasted no time and went through a series of hand seals and yelled Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Naruto smiled a sinister smile, the snakes wrapped around Naruto and constricted all of his movements, Naruto however began to shed his skin until, he resembled a man Anko knew all too well, Orochimaru, With quick speed Orochimaru's tongue lashed out and wrapped around Anko's neck restricting her breathing, she spoke between pants of breath and asked "what are you doing here?" "ku ku ku issss that anyway to talk to your long losssst ssssssssensei anko-chan? "Cut the crap Orochimaru what are you here for?" "Sssssimple my dear I'm here to kill you." With that orcohimaru held out the legendary kusangi and beheaded Anko, Anko let out a piercing scream

"What's the matter Anko." asked a wary Kurenai, Anko quickly glanced around the field and realized everyone was staring at her she glanced at Naruto and he gave her a knowing smirk_ I see all of that was his illusion Orochimaru was never here…_

Naruto strolled calmly to Anko until he was standing over her he knelt down and placed his hand on her cheek and asked in a concern voice "are you alright Anko.", Anko pulled her face away from Naruto hand and spoke angrily "I'm fine." Naruto gave a heartwarming smile "I'm glad" Anko's mind was going a mile a minute _what's with him he puts me in a Genjutsu than asks me if I'm okay is all this and act…. I just don't know. _

Everyone was interrupted by a sudden man's late appearance.

"I'm sorry Naruto however a black cat had cross my street so I had to take the long way around and then-"Naruto pointed once finger towards Kakashi spoke coldly **Destructive Art Four: White lightning** a bolt of lightning shot forward at Kakashi with great speed, Kakashi just managed to dodge the bolt of lightning however his precious book was not as luckily. Naruto spoke once more in a stern voice "I missed…. Kakashi I will not put up you your lack of discipline like my predecessor. See to it that you're on time next time or there might not be a next time and **never speak my name so lightly**." _That bolt of lightning he was really aiming to kill what a ruthless man._

"Understood my lord" with those words Kakashi walked into the mass of Shinobi's. Naruto looked on impassively to the crowd and rose from his seated position, everyone watched cautiously Naruto spoke calmly and kept his stoic face "now that everyone is in attendance I will discuss the new arrangement as of today, the current ninja system is disbanded…"

"How can you do this my lord" asked Kurenai

"What will we do if foreign nins invade us. Please reconsider." Asked a random Shinobi

"Silence I am fully reconstructing our military force as of right now Kumo is likely military stronger than us However if we were to go the war the likely outcome is both Nation would be destroyed, they wouldn't dare challenge us so for the time being were are safe we are going to use this time to build up our military power I am changing the whole curricular of our Shinobi force, as of now Anbu is disbanded, root will be handling all outside mission until I deem it no longer necessary, all Jonin who have not mastered two elemental affinity with the exceptions of Shikaku Nara, Might Guy, and Inoichi Yamanaka the rest of you have been demoted to Chunin, as of now I am implanting the Captain system, the Captain will be the very elite of the village they will be my generals, they will be 12 captain and twelve different division each captain will have a division under his rule to govern, Each captain must be at least High A rank Shinobi they will have a vice captain who must be at least high B rank, and a third commander who is at least Jonin in term of strength, it is up to the captain to pick his vice captain and further on, the captain position can be challenged at any time by any other Konoha Shinobi if the need should arise each captain squadron will consist of one A rank ninja, a high B rank ninja 5 Jonin and 35 chunins,

Captain of the Second division will be Hiruzen Sarutobi, his squadron will be the Sarutobi clan, Captain of the Third Division will Danzo Shimura his squadron will be root, Captain of the Fourth Division will be Kurenai she will lead the Kurama clan, Captain of the Fifth division will be Kakashi Hatake, he will lead the former Anbu unit Captain of the Sixth division will be Might Guy he will be the leader of Inuzuka clan Captain of the Seventh Division will be Hiashi Hyuuga he will be the leader of the Hyuuga clan,

The rest of the captain are currently on leave and will be revealed in time as of now all Shinobi are put on notice all Jonin must acquire and master 2 element under the repertoire they must have at least five Jutsu in each element chunin must master at least 1 element and they must master five elemental Jutsu, the academy itself will be reformed as well, to graduate each the student must understand the concept of their elemental affinity and master one Jutsu in correlation to their element, those who fail to do so will be dropped from the ninja program Danzo hand out the captain cloak all captains will wear this cloak at all time to distinguish themselves for the rest of the Shinobi's."

Danzo proceeded quickly and handed out the cloaks to the various captains and kept one for his self.

Kakashi was the first to answer "my lord I ask you to reconsider, some Shinobi mature faster than others those kids will be heartbroken if they were dropped out of the Shinobi program because they were not as gifted as there peers."

Naruto responded quickly "I rather have those kids heartbroken then dead, Shinobi's who have no business as a ninja will likely die on the battlefield and as leader it will be my duty to tell my people that there son or daughter died because of my ignorance and negligence when very well I could see that they weren't meant for this life, I thought you knew better than most the cruelty of the ninja world maybe I was mistaken."

"Forgive me my lord I understand now." Naruto waved him off and asked "are there any other questions." No one spoke but Hiashi grunted in his down position no longer able to formulate words under his heavy burden.

Naruto nodded his head and looked towards the crowd "as of now our first training session will begin unlike the previous Hokage's who trained in isolation I believe you will be able to mature and succeed if accompanied by your peers I will be leading the training session and helping those who are in need of my assistance, I want you to split up in five groups for each element you are attempting to master." After little bit of scrambling they were five different group varying in size, the fire element got the most attention followed by earth lightning water and wind. Naruto glanced over the Shinobi's and nodded his head he went through one seal and yelled Shadow clone Jutsu in massive plume of spoke 500 clones of Naruto appeared, many Shinobi were shocked by the sheer number he produced, Naruto fell to one knee, but was quickly helped to his feet by Danzo and Sarutobi he was accompanied to his seat were he attempted to regulate his Breathing "are you alright my lord" questioned Danzo,

Naruto nodded his head and said "I am fine, shadow clone Jutsu of this magnitude is a tiring task." Danzo nodded in understanding most Jonin had trouble producing and sustaining 5 Shadow clones this many clones was unheard off. Naruto spoke once more "My clones will be assisting you in mastering your elements we will follow this regime for the course of 6 months by then I expect you to have a good grasp on your elemental affinities."

All Shinobi began to work diligently with there clone in mastering the elements they were doing various work some were trying to prevent a fire from burning a leave others were trying to break through solid boulders with there fist, others tried to split a leaf with their chakra, some attempted to manipulate the flow water, and many attempted to induce a spark from there fingers.

Naruto walked to Hiashi downed position and waved his arm immediately Hiashi felt the wave of pressure release him. "Why did you pick me as one your captains I'm sure you could have found some one better suited?"

Naruto looked at him impassively and spoke tiredly and said "Hiashi I have no time for such silly and pointless dispute, I plan to reshape this world were the weak don't have to live and cower in fear of the strong, however to do such I must become the strongest being of this world, survival of the fittest is the one truth that holds true in this world and if I am the strongest I can rule this world however I see fit, imagine it Hiashi a world were your daughter Hinata won't be forced to branded with the cage seal because of her weakness, I know that beneath your cold facade your care deeply about your daughter, my eye are gifted very few things can cloud my vision, I can see it all in your eyes I'm sure you know it is possible however you are not truly convinced you should take such drastic matters maybe waiting for the right opportunity, However there is no such thing it is only those who are bold enough to make a decision who go down as legends I am asking you to believe in me and my power."

Hiashi remained silent contemplating everything he just heard glanced up at Naruto and was captivated by the intensity of the Rinnegan it held such power such fierce cold determination _this boy is indeed a strong Shinobi, through his leadership and power it may just be possible._

Hiashi bowed his head in a submissive act a spoke clearly "Hai my lord I follow you word and your word alone, I will be your loyal subordinate'

"Good, catch." Naruto tossed a rather large blue scroll towards Hiashi; Hiashi grunted from catching the heavy scroll his eyes widened greatly "this is the lost secrets of the Uzumaki water Ninjutsu, why would you give such sacred clan Ninjutsu to me?"

"Hiashi I told you once before this is my village you are my family as your leader I take it upon myself to help you as my people, take those Jutsu master and teach those Jutsu to those you deem fit, those Jutsu are very dangerous and rather difficult to master however I'm sure you will be able to accomplish it, I have faith in you Hiashi."

Hiashi eyes widened and he smiled "thank you my lord I will not fail you.'

Naruto nodded "I'm sure you won't go on master your water affinity, you will play a pivotal part in upcoming plans Hiashi I need you top be at your strongest train hard.'

Hiashi nodded and walked to his comrades and began training

(Kakashi, Pov)

"How can you abandon us Kakashi" Asked Sasuke "I need power in order to defeat him"

Kakashi "I'm sorry Sasuke under new orders, I myself am forced to undergo a training schedule."

Sakura "but sensei isn't their something you can do, I mean can't we talk to the Hokage or the council?"

Kakashi responded "I'm sorry but you wont get much help there the council been disbanded and as of the Hokage position he no longer is in power."

Sasuke eyes narrowed 'where's Naruto? All this started to happen as soon as he left; did he actually manage to defeat the Hokage?"

Kakashi sighed "I guess I can tell you since I'm under no direct orders not to tell you. Naruto did in fact manage to defeat Sarutobi-sama, and is now the leader of this village; he chose not to become the Hokage and is now the emperor instead."

Sakura voiced her opinion" how is that possible I know Naruto was good and all, but he's the same age as us how could He defeat Hokage-sama." Sasuke did not say anything but he was thinking similar thoughts.

Kakashi admitted knowingly "That is just the world we leave, ninjas can be as young as Naruto and as strong as Hokage-sama, however I must say Naruto is a rarity, only few come each millennium with his gift and talents."

Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth "what gifts are you talking about, is it the Rinnegan, I heard you say something about it during the bell exam?"

Kakashi "that's apart of it, Naruto has the power of the sage of six paths founder of Ninjutsu its said that his eyes are what gave birth to Ninjutsu the very eyes Naruto posses. Naruto's Dojutsu has the potential to master all Jutsu including Kekkei Genkai as of now I have seen him use multiple Kekkei Genkai's including Mokuton."

Sasuke eyes widened greatly in anger _why, why I'm the one who needs this power, not Naruto he was given everything in life Yondaime-sama techniques, along with the Uzumaki clan scrolls, sure he was an orphan since birth but he was raise practically as royalty were as I was forced to work hard and strive for power he was simply given it because of his Dojutsu._

"Wow I never knew Naruto was so strong, he never showed any of his Kekkei Genkai's in the academy." Said Sakura

"Naruto has a good understanding of the ninja world Sakura, deception is a ninja greatest weapon." Replied Kakashi

'one more thing along with me leaving you both Sakura you will be forced to go back to the academy the emperor has made a new decree, all genins who have not mastered at least one elemental Jutsu must return to the academy.?"

Sakura eyes widened "how come I have to go back wouldn't Sasuke-kun have to come as well."

Kakashi shook his head in negative "Sasuke here can use multiple fire Jutsu and has a good understanding of the fire affinity, he cannot actually partake in our trainings because it is chunnin and up however he will be able to train by himself and he will have access to Konoha's library, the rest of the rookies will likely be sent back."

Sasuke nodded his head and paid great attention to the information of Konoha's library, Konoha's library was restricted only to the Hokage for him to have access to all that knowledge and Jutsu was going to help him greatly in killing that man even if there were restriction to knowledge he had access to.

(6 months later training ground)

Naruto met once more with his Shinobi's he smiled they progressed faster then he had initially expected everything appeared to be going smoothly as well and if all went well it wouldn't be that long for his head captain to arrive. Through out the past five months Naruto was viewed as a very likeable leader, the Shinobi were immediately attracted by his charming and charismatic personality, but knew that they should never question his rule or there will be a price to pay Naruto spoke fluidly "my people you have done me at great service you have done well and I am proud at how far you progressed, however the time has come you will under go your own personal training from now on, and I will be leaving you for a short time in order to train as well"

Kurenai was the first to speak "my lord we need you can't abandon us beside you are the strongest Shinobi in our village there is no need for you train any more than you already have.'

Naruto smiled kindly at her, but shook his head and said "I must train in seclusion in order to transcend a boundary, as of now I'm likely the weakest Shinobi compared to the kages, The Raikage is the fastest Shinobi alive only surpassed by my father who is no longer among us, Tsuchikage has a vast amount of experience and the fearsome dust release, the Kazekage has a rather strong blood limit as well, and the Mizukage has full control over his bijuu, these Shinobi are highly gifted ninja's who are not to be taken likely and for my plan to succeed I must be stronger than all of them, fear not my people I shall return however in my absence I leave Danzo in charge. I expect all you to have mastered your respected elements upon my arrival." The whole Shinobi spoke in unison "Hai my lord."

Naruto began walking to his compound after about a fifteen minute stroll Naruto made to the Namikaze mansion he placed his hand on the door knob a pushed a bit of his chakra into the door and door began to open on its own accord Naruto walked into the mansion, it was very luxurious, furniture everywhere it looked more like the house of a noble than that that off a Shinobi, Naruto wasted no time and went to the basement where there was a door, Naruto went through a long series of hand seals before he bit his numb and placed it on what appeared to an ordinary wall, immediately the whole wall parted and Naruto calmly walked through, a long series of stairs appeared after 15 minutes Naruto made it to the bottom,

There was gigantic chamber in front of Naruto, Naruto once more went through a series of seal were he once again bit his thumb and placed it on the chamber he walked through and was greeted with a pair of glowing malevolent Naruto smiled and said "its been a while Kurama-sensei."

Naruto was responded with a tail lashing out at him with frightening speed in return a large tentacle of wood sprouted out from the ground and caught Kurama tail and restricted it from moving "that's new kit you didn't have that last time."

"Hai I learn Mokuton release just recently." "So what brings you here kit and when will I be able to leave this damned chamber."

Naruto sighed tiredly it seemed they already went through the speech before Naruto spoke "Kurama I told you once before when I released you from my body, You will be given your freedom but only in due time, as of now I established my place as ruler of this village however my power is not as secures as I would like it to be, and you making a hasty appearance will undoubtedly throw Konoha into chaos, you are not perceived in a good light the village still fear you and believe that you attack the village for your amusement."

Kurama snarled in anger "how long will I have to wait kit?" Naruto began to mull over the question "it won't be for much longer if everything goes as planned, in the next couple of years half the world will be under my control. By then it won't matter how the civilian perceive you, and wouldn't be that hard of stretch for the Shinobi to believe that you are my companion, and through bonding I got you to see the error of your ways."

Kurama was listening intently on each word Naruto spoke and after a long silence he nodded his head in understanding "fine so what brought you here anywhere your not one for needless chats"

"Indeed you are correct I intend to walk the path of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me; it is of great importance for me to acquire more power." "I see I take it you know what you greatest weakness are as of now." Naruto nodded his head and spoke with distaste "hand to hand combat is my greatest weakness at the moment."

Kurama nodded his head "I know of way for you to acquire greater power and increase your speed and physical endurance." Naruto remained silent allowing Kurama to continue "as of now what do you know about your Zanpakuto."

Naruto looked down in thought "his name is Hyorinmaru, as of now I can use ice Ninjutsu without any hand seals."

Kurama roared in laughter "you've have barely grazed the tip of the ice berg so to speak, your Zanpakuto wields unimaginable power right know, you have mastered the shikai state of your Zanpakuto however that its first stage, for you to transcend your current limit you must achieve Bankai, once you have achieved Bankai you will have access to Hyorinmaru's full power."

Naruto was silent through Kurama's whole speech his face made no visible reaction to what he heard "and how exactly do I train with Hyorinmaru?" Kurama gave a knowing smile and said "that is where I will come in, I know of a technique that will help with just that, be warned many have died through this procedure however if you were to succeed your power will surely increase exponentially,"

Naruto looked on with not an ounce of fear and said with smirk "let the procedure begin."

Kurama went through a longwinded Series of seal and nine tail's encircled Naruto creating an orb of white light that formed a gigantic orb around Naruto after an hour Kurama finally stopped in the ram seals and said **SPACE TIME NINJUTSU TECHNIQUE: FROZEN TIME**, Naruto looked at his surrounding for the first time in his life he was truly baffled and confused the whole vicinity was white, the entire place was empty Naruto quickly noticed that the air here was much denser and it seemed as if he gravity here was a lot stronger as well.

Naruto smiled _I see the stronger gravity of this world will increase my speed and muscle strength however how will this aid me in wielding Hyorinmaru_? Naruto was given his answer when Hyorinmaru's appeared in his Human form he was a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He whore a loose samurai-like garments that consisted of a dark green and purple chest plate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest .

His arms and legs are covered in ice, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip. He held a katana in his hand he looked at Naruto impassively both Zanpakuto and wielder said no words. This was the first time Naruto had ever seen Hyorinmaru in human form, "Hyorinmaru I'm sure you know the reason as to why I am here." "Hai you wish to wield my power and to unlock and master Bankai." Naruto nodded his head "as your Zanpakuto I will follow and aid you to the best of my abilities however I must warn you the training will be rigorous and I cannot promise you that you will survive this training."

Naruto looked on impassively "understood." Hyorinmaru nodded his head and flexed arm as if testing the Katana in his hand Naruto looked on cautiously and activated his Rinnegan, to his immense surprise it didn't work Hyorinmaru held a ghost of a smile and said "you cannot use any type of chakra while you are here, so your Rinnegan and all your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are useless to you as of now."

Naruto eyes narrowed but calmly pulled out his Zanpakuto and to his immense surprise it was gone 'you having a weapon would be to easy Naruto you must find the true me." When Hyorinmaru finish those words multiple ice swords sprouted from the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes in response he quickly pulled one sword from the ground and charged with great speed at Hyorinmaru he held the katana with one hand in his right, he aimed at right hand thrust at Hyorinmaru's head, Hyorinmaru reacted with great expertise and slashed with his own katana quickly destroying the Katana in Naruto's hand. "Too sloppy for you to defeat me you must become one with me, hone your instincts."

Naruto eyes widen there was a large cut across his chest he gasped in pain "how?' Hyorinmaru smiled "how was I able to do inflict damage to you?" Naruto said nothing so Hyorinmaru continued "in this realm I can control it to better help you, you are not actually hurt but you feel all physical pain you endure here, pain is your greatest teacher."

Naruto calmed his breathing and closed his eyes _picking out random swords would be useless, this is a test of some sort I must find the real Hyorinmaru_, Naruto eyes snapped open and with a quick burst of speed Naruto grabbed a unique looking katana it had a strange chain attached to the end but was an immaculate piece of work, Hyorinmaru smiled "you did well in discovering me so soon however that is only part of the battle the war has yet to begin."

And with that Hyorinmaru charge with lightning speed with a quick overhead strike Naruto dodge and aimed with a quick slice toward Hyorinmaru torso Hyorinmaru parried quickly and stroke with a down ward slash aimed at Naruto torso Naruto grunted when the sword made contact, he did multiple back flips to gain distance_ even knowing these wounds are not real does not lessen the pain I feel _"this will be an interesting three years." said Naruto "Indeed it will be." And with those words both parties attacked each other with quick speed.

(3 years later)

Naruto appearance greatly changed he stood at a respectable 6ft 1 inch he had a slim build the swimmer type, his face was rather feminine and acute giving him the pretty boy look, his hair grew greatly as well, do to the snowy training environment his once tan skin slowly faded to a lighter white tone more like his father he now held multiple bangs that completely covered his forehead and apart of his eyes his golden locks traveled all the way down to his back and they lost the crimson highlights they once had, The adjacent bands that adorned the side of Naruto's face now rested firmly on his shoulders. Naruto once cerulean eyes turned a dark shade of navy blue, Naruto attire remained the same he wore his golden captains cloak, however underneath it he wore a black kimono. He was now in a heated battle with Hyorinmaru he was currently in his Bankai mode with a pair of wings and tailed made purely out of ice was located on his body and Hyorinmaru was in his full dragon form.

**Destructive art four: White lightning** muttered Naruto a large blast of lighting raced out of Naruto's finger at Hyorinmaru, Hyorinmaru showed great agility and was able to dive down under the blast, Naruto wasted no time and muttered another attack **Destructive art thirty one: shot of red fire,** Naruto shot multiple blast of red heated fire at Hyorinmaru , Hyorinmaru roared in response and sent a large beam of ice towards Naruto, creating a large steam obscuring both parties vision Naruto wasted no time and quickly executed another attack **Destructive Number 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon** Naruto shot a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy hitting Hyorinmaru dead on blasting him out of the sky forcing him to take a dive, However Hyorinmaru managed to shake it of at the last moment and regulated his flying. "Is that all Naruto.. I must say you've gotten quite good at Hado to be able to use such high destructive spells without an incantation however, I'm surprised you haven't used any of my abilities."

Naruto merely rose and eyebrow in response "do you take me for a fool Hyorinmaru… What good would ice attack do on an ice dragon if anything it would likely make you stronger." "Good, I'm glad that my master appears to be intelligent." Naruto remained impassive to Hyorinmaru.

"Trying to think of a way to beat me?" Naruto showed no reaction and calmly put his hand up **Bakudō #63. Locking Bondage Stripe** a gold chain peered and shot forward at Hyorinmaru with great speed Hyorinmaru launched an ice beam in response however the chain manage to snake around it wrapping around Hyorinmaru preventing him from moving any part of his body including his wings forcing him to crash into the ground. Naruto continued his offence and clasped his hand together as if he were praying and muttered**Bakudō # 75. Iron Pillars** Multiple pillars were summoned and were hovering over Hyorinmaru downed position Naruto slammed his hands in a downwards position and the pillars reacted to his will quickly imbedding themselves into Hyorinmaru prevent him from moving.

Hyorinmaru roared in pain and began to thrash on the ground he began to fire beams of ice at various directions Naruto eyes showed no emotions"it seems you rather tied up at the moment, I would say I won this battle." Hyorinmaru stopped his thrashing and glanced at Naruto in amusement "do you honestly believe you beat me because I can no longer move?"

Naruto eyes narrowed _Hyorinmaru sounds too confident _Hyorinmaru spoke "Naruto I'm sure you know my power, water of any type is my weapon, look at the arena as of now this snowy terrain is suited perfectly for me watch closely this is your final lesson."

The effect were instantaneous the arena began to darken a cloud out of nowhere appeared in the sky and quickly enveloped the whole arena, the glacier and snow began act accordingly to Hyorinmaru's will and rose off the ground and began to swirl around Hyorinmaru quickly shattering the pillars and through brute strength Hyorinmaru managed to destroy the chain.

Naruto showed no emotion "I see Hyorinmaru this was your final attack frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral? It is you strongest attack after all_." _Hyorinmaru said no words but his power continued to rise and the temperature continued to decrease, snow began to fall from the sky and the pelts of snow began to form into flowers out a pure ice on any surface they touched.

Naruto paid no mind to technique even though part of his body was being covered in ice "what will you do Naruto, there is a vast difference in our power." spoke Hyorinmaru, Naruto nodded his head in agreement "you are correct Hyorinmaru**, I have long ago surpassed you**." **Way of destruction Number 90: Black Coffin** a large box of black energy surrounded Hyorinmaru, soon after multiple black spears pierced the box, after a few seconds the whole box itself disappeared leaving Hyorinmaru there. Hyorinmaru form was battered and covered with multiple cuts, his wounds were horrendous and blood was openly flowing from his wounds, his attack long ago faded from the destructive power of the Hado,

Hyorinmaru collapsed on the ground and reverted back to his human form._ Such a destructive technique and I only managed to use half of its true power _Naruto deactivated his Bankai in response "I can no longer feel the cold of your Ice; your attacks are useless against me Hyorinmaru_." _Hyorinmaru slowly got up from his down position and glanced tiredly at Naruto " I have nothing left to teach you, you have surpassed my expectations, however I have one piece of advice for you, do not let your power consume do not lose your way Naruto."

Naruto said no words to Hyorinmaru and with those words Hyorinmaru disappeared and a door appeared in his place Naruto calmly looked at his surroundings he glanced at his hand and smiled

"I'm ready."

Naruto exited the door and was greeted by a heavily panting Kurama Naruto merely rose an eyebrow. "This Jutsu requires a lot of chakra to use; I trust your training trip went well." Naruto spoke coolly that sent a cold shiver down Kurama's spine

"It went better than expected." Kurama nodded his head "good kit, do you think your ready?" Naruto looked at Hyorinmaru and smiled "I believe so, Kurama it won't be long now for you to make an appearance I expect you to be ready." Kurama nodded with a toothy grin. Naruto walked out the chamber and the chamber closed on its own accord Naruto quickly made his ascent up the stairs. He finally made it to his compound after a long trip up the stairs; he then went to go take a shower after he ate made his way to the tower.

(At the tower)

Naruto opened the door and was greeted with almost all the captains were in attendance Danzo was oddly enough sitting in the chair assigned for the captains and not his throne he smiled _it seems Danzo can be trusted after all._

Danzo spoke angrily "who are you boy, you have the gall to attend the supreme emperor throne room and the room of his honorable captains without an appointment you will die for such treachery."

Naruto looked at Danzo amusedly and spoke coolly "Danzo I had expected a relieved welcome not an interrogation. It is I Naruto Namikaze."

Danzo looked at Naruto sharply and his eyes widened greatly along with all the captains at attendance "You have returned my lord, forgive me I had not known it was you, what has happen to you my lord to cause such a drastic change."

Naruto waved his hand and walked to his throne he sat there and rested his head upon his palm. "there is a technique that I used to train while a year has passed in this world through the world in the other dimension I trained time is slower and I was able to train for an extended period of three years the result were as you can see, I am by all means 17."

The reaction varied from the captains "how can such a technique exist." Asked Kakashi in astonishment "yosh your flames of youth burn brighter than ever Emperor-Sama, is it possible for others to train in dimension as well." Naruto glanced at guy and said "it is possible for you train in the dimension, however there are some requirements the user must hold roughly about three times amount of chakra of a Kage. I could perform the Jutsu, so you could use it however, that dimension is rather dangerous the likelihood of you dying is rather high, Ninjutsu of all kind is rendered useless in that world, the dimension will only stay open as longs as you yourself have the necessary chakra to keep the portal open."

"Now onto more important matters, Danzo how has the village been during my absence?"

"The village has been going well however because of your absence the Hyuuga clan has started a rebellion, the elders of the clan, are trying to grasp any power they can get there hands upon, Hiashi has had his hands tied, and I could not helps because it is a clan affair, and as captain I can't partake in another captain division or territory, Also the clan heirs have managed to pass and all have become genins."

Naruto nodded his head "is there any other matter of importance I should be aware off."

Kurenai "yes as captain of fourth division I regret to inform you a member of my division is unstable and out of my control."

Naruto looked partly intrigued "what appears to be the problem?"

Kurenai answer begrudgingly "the Kurama clan are highly gifted with Genjutsu, however there are a few cases when a member is extremely gifted among the clan where there Genjutsu can inflict physical pain, the problem is she cannot control her powers and is harming everyone and anyone she comes into contact with." Naruto eyes narrowed he never heard of such a feat before for a Genjutsu to inflict physical pain. "I see, I shall accompany you after I solved the Hyuuga crisis."

"Understood.' Replied Kurenai

"Danzo you are with me." Danzo nodded his head and both parties dissappered with a quick shushin to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto quickly took notice of the environment the Hyuuga clan itself was in great disarray blood was splattered everyone scorch marks on the ground signs of struggles everywhere dead bodies marred the floor it was gruesome.

Naruto however remained impassive and stoic and walked through the door he quickly activated his Rinnegan and was greeted by two Hyuuga members "stop what are you here for?" Naruto spoke calmly and dangerously "make way now." The Hyuuga activated the Byakugan in response, Naruto with grace and quickness severed off both Hyuuga's head with a single stroke blood splattered onto Naruto's face however he showed no signs of the deaths "Danzo retrieve Hiashi for me" "Hai "

Naruto waited calmly and allowed his Rinnegan to search for the elders it wasn't long before he located them they had someone gagged in a bag he could not make out who it was because of the fact they had placed multiple seals on it obscuring his vision. Danzo finally made it back with Hiashi along with him "Hiashi status report."

"My lord the elders have revolted against my rule. I had disbanded the branch and main branch in attempt to unite the two, however the elders did not see things my way and kidnapped my daughter and are currently holding her hostage. A few main branch members are with them but the majority of Hyuuga's are on my side."

Naruto nodded "Hiashi lead me to them." Hiashi nodded and dashed forward Naruto and Danzo followed quickly behind in about 5 minutes there were in front of door, Naruto calmly pushed the door and was greeted with about ten Hyuugas, the three elders were seated in the back with the Hostage and the remaining Hyuuga had there Byakugan on, poised for battle "ha well if it isn't the emperor I must say puberty has been rather good to you,. I can't say the same about your leadership skills, you are worthless leader." Spoke an elder,

Naruto paid no mind and muttered calmly **SWIFT RELEASE: Flash step** in one quick movement five Hyuugas dropped dead the elder Dao spoke quickly with a sinister smile "stop drop you sword emperor if you don't the girl will die." Naruto calmly walked towards another Hyuuga and with a quick stroke of his Zanpakuto another Hyuuga died. "are you def did you not here me, I will kill this girl" yelled Dao

Naruto spoke in an ice cold tone "The moment you do is the moment you die."

Naruto wasted no time a quickly cut down last Hyuuga member leaving the three elder left Dao thought in fear_ how is this happening I have the hostage, why does it feel like he is in control? Hes going to kill us there have to be a way to salvage the situation. _ "my lord forgive us here take the girl, I promise she's fine we've done nothing to her"after finishing his speech Dao tossed the bundle Hiashi reacted quickly and caught the bag he quickly freed the bundle and Hanabi got out here faced was marred with tear streaks, but other than that she was fine "how is she Hiashi?' "She is fine my lord." said hiashi

"see my lord, we freed her please forgive us." said Dao pleadingly Naruto nodded his head towards Dao "you were wise in freeing her." Dao smiled but was quickly turned into shock when Naruto slashed his chest with Hyorinmaru "why?" asked Dao in shock Naruto responded with out so much as show a single emotion"I have no need for traitors."

With those words Naruto walked away "kill them" spoke Naruto, and with quick speed Danzo disposed of the remaining elder. "Hiashi leave with your daughter you've done well in uniting the branch and main branch, you are the leader of the Hyuuga clan from this day forth, take your daughter and go." Hiashi nodded and took Hanabi and left. "Danzo have someone clean this mess." Danzo nodded _you are indeed the leader Konoha needs._

Naruto made it back to the tower "Kurenai let us go." Kurenai looked at Naruto's bloody form in shock "my lord you're bleeding."

"It is not my blood."

Kurenai nodded and both left quickly to the Kurama compound, during the journey Naruto asked "what exactly are her abilities?'

Kurenai glanced at Naruto and couldn't help but blush he somehow transformed from the little 13 year old to a hunk "Yakumo has the ability to bring her drawings to life, what ever she draws will happen and that's just to the beginning of it her other form's powers are unknown to us but is undoubtedly a lot more powerful."

Naruto nodded his head "You speak as if you knew her personally."

Kurenai looked down in shame and said "I was her former sensei, I couldn't teach her do to her special power. So I had to seal a part of her away and she was never the same again, but now Ido is released and is causing mayhem."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and stopped out of nowhere grabbed Kurenai and jumped to ground under Kurenai "what ar-e yo-u doing." She stuttered a second later lightning passed right over them Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Is this Yakumo's doing" asked Naruto, " it is quite possible, how did you see the lightning?" Naruto looked at her for a second, causing Kurenai to blush he spoke coolly and said "I didn't see the lightning I just knew something was going to happen."

Kurenai nodded in understanding all Shinobi had a sixth sense when it came to sensing danger some were greater than others. "lets go" spoke Naruto who was already walking towards the compound Kurenai quickly got to her feet and hurried to catch up to Naruto.

After a short walk they finally made it to the district to Naruto's surprise there was a mass of Shinobi standing before him ready to kill him if need be. Naruto eyes narrowed "this is work of her Genjutsu "Kurenai nodded "Hai."

Naruto closed his eyes briefly and opened them his Rinnegan was on full display he began walking to the mass of with Kurenai by his side Naruto placed his hand before him and muttered calmly SHINRA TESNEI the effect were instantaneous a large explosion was created and all the Shinobi were blasted away and after few second they all fazed out of existence Naruto continued walking towards the tower. _That's shinra tensei… what a devastating technique_, thought Kurenai_. _ Naruto made it to door and attempted to break it but was blasted away, Naruto landed gracefully on his feet, "Kurenai there is a barrier set up around the compound it is a high level sealing Jutsu can you break it."

Kurenai nodded and went into a rapid succession of seals and quickly dispelled the barrier, both parties entered the compound it was empty no rooms no doors no furniture it was blank, until a series of stairs appeared in front of the two. _She dares mock me with her Genjutsu, all is futile to my Rinnegan!, _Naruto held his hand up once more Blocking Technique Absorption Seal _this is used primarily for Ninjutsu but it should work on Genjutsu as well she is using chakra to make this dimension. _The Jutsu began to work and created a barrier around Naruto began to absorb all the chakra around Naruto after few minutes the whole dimension began to break leaving an ordinary compound.

Naruto quickly scanned the area with his Rinnegan and spoke quickly "the top floor there is a woman,"

Kurenai: "that must be Yakumo."

Both Shinobi dashed up the floors and quickly made it to the room Yakumo turned to Naruto and asked in a demonic voice "Who are you?" Naruto spoke "silence vermin. Release Yakumo or perish."

Ido began to laugh "you are a fool I am Yakumo, Yakumo and I are of one entity, if I die she does as well, now die." With a quick stroke of paint a large red line appeared upon Naruto right arm and in a second blood began to pour of Naruto's arm, Naruto however showed the visible reaction to his wound on his arm Naruto.

Kurenai said "stop this Yakumo"

Ido replied innocently "stop this you say, stop what this is just the beginning sensei, I will destroy you and this villi- urk."

Naruto appeared out of nowhere and was currently crushing Yakumo's windpipe. Kurenai's eyes widened she looked at the Naruto that was next to her all for it to dissolve in a flock of crows. Naruto was currently suffocating the air out of Yakumo.

Yakumo began to claw at Naruto's hand in an attempt to remove his hand however Naruto's grip remained firm Ido smiled cruelly "Are you willing to kill a defenses girl?"

Naruto said no words and calmly lifted up his hand an orb of dense chakra was quickly created.

Yakumo's eyes widened to size of saucers, "you can't be serious you would honestly kill a defenseless girl."

Naruto said no words and brought his Rasengan down to Yakumo ready to end her existence only to stop an inch away when Ido reverted back to Yakumo "ahhhhhh." yelled Yakumo in fear.

Naruto calmly released her and jumped away from her to gain distance. Kurenai quickly hurried to Yakumo and began to mutter soothing words to her former student out of nowhere Naruto dropped to the ground and clutched his right hand Kurenai eyes darted to Naruto "are you all right?"

Naruto said nothing and violent chakra began to swirl around him, also a head formed around above his head it was Ido "yes this is the body I desire such power, such raw power it's so delicious. Yakumo was weak but with this body, the whole world is mine for the taking."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "Ido." Ido smiled cruelly "In the flesh! This foolish human chose not to kill Yakumo along with me. That was the opportunity I needed to switch hosts. When his guard was weakened I acted. You will die today along with Yakumo, Kurenai!"

Ido began to release an unfathomable amount of chakra. Kurenai looked on in shock. _How can one person have so such dense and potent amount of chakra? I can't breathe. I have to save Yakumo though. _Kurenai struggled to breathe from the horrendous amount of chakra Ido was exuding chakra from Naruto's body, until it all suddenly stopped.

Naruto spoke through gritted teeth "release me you parasite."

Ido spoke over Naruto "oh I must say you have rather strong will to fight me like this. But it's futile my power is stronger than yours!"

Naruto eyes closed and Ido once more gained full control. Ido smiled cruelly "See! Even your emperor was no match for my power Kurenai and now it's your turn to die."

"Silence fool!" Shock was evident in Kurenai and Ido when the words came out of Naruto mouth.

"You assumed to have caught me off guard. However this was my plan all along. You and Yakumo are one in the same. If I were to kill you she would die as well. All I needed was for you to release her and show your true form. I merely played the decoy."

Ido roared in agony and rage "what are you saying? You planned that I would leech onto you?"

Naruto said nothing and only raised his power level Ido was immediately blasted out of Naruto's body. Naruto calmly rose to his feet. His Rinnegan activated on its own accord. He glanced calmly at Ido and roared "Perish from this world AMATERASU!" a gold flame sprouted onto Ido until it completely enveloped her whole body, ending her existence.

Naruto grunted in pain and dropped to the floor. "Emperor!" yelled Kurenai. She quickly hurried to his downed body and placed his head upon her lap. His breathing was ragged. "Emperor-Sama what's wrong?" "Call me Naruto, Kurenai," said Naruto calmly and slowly.

Kurenai blushed a bit but quickly hid it. Kurenai spoke "we have to get you to the hospital or a medic-nin." "No I can't allow anyone to see me like this. As a leader I must remain strong and undefeatable. To my people anything less than that is viewed as a sign of weakness. You will not speak of this to anyone Kurenai I am trusting you." "h-ai Naruto-kun." Naruto smirked "since when did I become Naruto-kun."

Kurenai blinked owlishly "uh it just came out I didn't mean to say, not that I don't view as a great friend and all, is just that." Naruto interrupted Kurenai ramble when he started to laugh a small laugh "what are laughing about?" asked Kurenai a bit angrily "You are pretty when you're flustered Kurenai-san." Kurenai pulled a Hinata and her face turned a deep red "Do you really think so?"

"You are indeed a great beauty Kurenai, the likes I have never seen before." Kurenai blushed more, but spoke quietly "where is all this coming from, and why tell me this now."

Naruto said nothing and looked at the ceiling and for a moment Kurenai thought he wasn't going to answer "I always had a crush on you Kurenai from the moment I laid my eyes on you, as the leader of this village my priority is to protect this village and I'm not capable of doing that with you." Kurenai spoke angrily "so what am I to you a distraction?"

Naruto spoke calmly "yes, you are a distraction to me, my greatest distraction, my once cold was heart was defrosted by your beauty, my steel resolve melt when I come into contact with you, I can't focus when I see you, I'm not sure what these feeling are, but my heart always speeds up when I'm in close proximity with you, it's one of the reason why I made you my captain so that you always were close to me and I could protect you." Kurenai was quiet through out Naruto's confession "I see."

Naruto glanced up at Kurenai and spoke in a concern voice "I'm sorry Kurenai I had no intention of hurt-" Naruto was silenced when Kurenai kissed him. This was no average kiss, Kurenai began to slip her tongue into Naruto's mouth, Naruto however deiced to show her who was the leader, and both parties began to wrestle the others tongue for supremacy after a rather long session both party ways at the same time "wow" muttered Kurenai Naruto smiled at Kurenai "ahem should I leave you two alone" asked Yakumo Kurenai's eyes widened "how much did you see?" asked Kurenai

Naruto remained impassive to Yakumo but held a small blush "since you two began your whole make out session," said Yakumo with a smirk. Kurenai blushed harder and Naruto said nothing but slowly got to his feet. "Yakumo how do you feel?" Yakumo began to check herself and huge smile adorn her face "I'm fine I can't feel Ido anywhere its feel like she was never here, I feel great better than ever.'

Naruto eyes narrowed in anger_ that creature was able to posses my body and would have succeeded if I was a lesser man, its good she has been disposed off. _"um Naruto I have to tell you something." said Kurenai

Naruto remained stoic but was rather worried does words did not bode well with him "what is it Kurenai-chan." "It's just that I like you to, but I have been seeing Anko on and off lately." Naruto raised an eyebrow "is that all?" Kurenai eyes "well yeah I'm going out with Anko." Naruto spoke "as the emperor and last member of my clan I am likable to take multiple wives if you and Anko are in a relation it does make it quite easier to pick out my brides." Kurenai nodded but asked worriedly "Anko doesn't seem to like you very much."

Naruto nodded his head recognition "indeed however that can all be changed given time, how about we go meet her, after I take a shower." Kurenai nodded with a smile "yeah you are in desperate need of a bath." "hn" Naruto grunted in pain "what's wrong?" asked Kurenai Yakumo was the one that answered "when Ido inhabits someone's body she attempts absorb all there power and leave it for herself she first destroys a persons mind and mental barriers leaving them a shell of there former selves ,but when Ido left me and went to Naruto-Sama's body she took all of the viruses and toxins she put in me and transferred it to Naruto, his body is going to recover due to the fact Ido is now destroyed but it needs time to recover."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and he seemed to be fine, but under closer inspection she could see that his eyes were glazed over he had a large gash on his right arm _so he did get hurt, but he showed no reaction or signs of the injury _Naruto legs began to buckle and Kurenai quickly helped out by placing one of Naruto's arm over her shoulder "thanks" "no prob" both left with a quick shushin.

(Konoha tower a week later)

Naruto was accompanied by all his captains and Anko who was currently seated on his lap, Anko enjoyed Naruto transformation and even though Orochimaru and Naruto held a lot of similarities that's what Anko enjoyed most, she never admitted it to anyone but she was in love with her sensei.

"ruto-kun these meetings are so boring."

Naruto said nothing but allowed his eyes to drift over his captains thing were movingly rather smoothly after the whole Hyuuga incident the Hyuuga came together rather nicely, under Hiashi's rule, it was about time for Naruto to makes his move however one pivotal piece was necessary.

"They are needed; besides me you and Kurenai can have fun after the meeting."

"Oh really, I might just take you up on that."

BANG BANG suddenly Iruka opened door and bowed "my lord we're under attack!"

Naruto eyes narrowed, even Anko was more alert "who are attacking us?"

"Were not sure its two men both are wearing cloaks with clouds on them, however one of the man is Itachi Uchiha, division squad Asuma vice captain of Captain Sarutobi has already made contact along with captain Kakashi Hatake,."

Naruto nodded his head "you did well in reporting this to me. Anko, Kurenai lets go the rest of you remain here." The trio vanished with a quick shushin. "My, my Itachi it's a pleasure to see you person." said Naruto.

"Oh Itachi you know this man?" asked Kisame. Itachi eyes narrowed "not at all."

Naruto smiled "Itachi as leader of this village I must thank you for everything you have done for this village we are forever in your debt." Itachi eyes showed no emotion "What are you talking about?"

"Itachi I know the truth of Uchiha clan's massacre, and as my loyal Shinobi I expect you to follow all my orders, exterminate Kisame," Responded Naruto.

Kisame looked at Naruto as if he was insane it slowly turned to realization when Itachi swung a katana at his head which he narrowly dodged. "What's the meaning of this Itachi, why follow this man's order." Itachi remained silent and shifted his stance to attack once more, Kisame's eyes narrowed he knew he was strong but he was no fool these many Shinobi's along with Itachi would mean his immediate demise with a quick shushin he made his escape "what's going on here?" asked Anko

"All will be revealed at the tower." With quick haste all the Shinobi made it to the tower including Itachi. "As I said before Itachi is a loyal Shinobi of leaf village," said Itachi.

"How can that be he killed his own clan he is a traitor to the village." Said Kakashi with anger Naruto and Itachi remained impassive but the majority of the captains nodded there head in agreement with Kakashi.

"He was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan." The captains were shocked.

"yes Itachi was ordered to kill his clan because the Uchiha clan were planning a coup, can you imagine what loyalty it took for him to kill his own family his very mother the women who gave birth to him, his very family he killed in order to remain loyal to his village, he chose to live his life as a traitor and still remained a loyal Konoha Shinobi even to this day."

"…" most of there captains were speechless.

"This is the world we live in where sacrifices like this are needed to ensure the greater good." Spoke Naruto "however Itachi I have other plans for you, you will be my second hand you will become my first captain, does anyone in this room deny the fact that Itachi is a loyal and deserving on this position." No one spoke "good as of now captain of the first division will be **Itachi Uchiha**."

Alright finally I'm done, the next chapter will be dedicated to Naruto strategic planning and conquering, sorry it took so long for an update but this was a rather long chapter and was needed to further the story.

Oh as far as the captains goes, there is a lot of open spaces because I'm still deciding and its up to you guys to help me decide the rest of them, and they don't have to be from Konoha to be a captain, send me feed back and reviews are appreciated again thanks..


	3. Chapter 3

TALKING: "example"

THINKING: _example_

BIJU TALK: _**example**_

JUTSU: **example**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach or anything affiliated with the two. This fan fiction cannot be Rewritten, Redistributed, or used in any other fashion without the express written consent of Prodigy282.

**KONOHA'S MAELSTROM**

**Chapter 3: Battle of Kirigakure**

(Konoha tower balcony)

"My people I have gathered you today to celebrate the return of Itachi Uchiha." Spoke Naruto he was responded with a chorus of boos, and "he's a traitor kill him" it was a gruesome picture Naruto nodded his head in understanding; he had figured this would happen but this was necessary.

"My people I am here to enlighten you to the truth of the Uchiha massacre"' the crowd went silent and began whispering to one another on what the emperor could possibly be talking about.

"My people the Uchiha clan planned to betray us they planned to start a coup d'état, the only reason this had not transpired was because of one faithful ninja… Itachi Uchiha."

The whole crowd gasped in astonishment many of the ninjas in the crowd were shocked as well it quickly turned into realization all knowing Itachi was a kind man and it seemed rather odd for him to kill his own family for sake of testing his limits.

"Yes my people Itachi Uchiha is a commendable Shinobi, the sacrifices he made for this village alone should be honored, however he is not done yet as of today I want to introduce you to my 1st captain."

Itachi walked into the balcony and held a small smile adorned his face. Everyone in the crowd was celebrating accept for one person _is_ _this the truth brother, were you order to kill the clan why didn't you tell me… I will find out._ Thought Sasuke

Naruto calmly glanced at his Shinobi and civilian alike and smiled it seemed Itachi was taken quite easily

"Itachi I would like to discuss a few matters with you in the throne room quickly gather the other captains it is of great importance."

Itachi nodded and with a quick Shunshin he vanished "my people that is all." And with that the crowd slowly dispersed Naruto began walking to the room where he sat he placed his head upon his palm he looked on impassively

"The work of an emperor is rather tiresome but such is my burden."

With a quick gust of wind all of the captains were seated in there rightful chairs

"Good I'm glad everyone was on time." Naruto eyes lingered on Kakashi a bit.

"I called you here today to speak on a rather interesting topic at han- boom" The door was blasted of it hinges all the captain got in a battle ready stance prepared for an attack while Naruto made no moves and remained impassive with no visible shift in his stance

"So you have arrived? Eh Sasuke" Sasuke glared at the man

"Naruto is that you… what happened to you?"

"How dare you address emperor-Sama with such disrespect, you insolent boy" snapped Hiashi. Naruto waved his hand in a dismissive motion

"it's quite alright Hiashi-san his disrespect is rather refreshing however Sasuke I must warn you my tolerance only goes so far anything less than obedience is met with certain death."

Naruto quickly flared his Ki to insane levels "h-ai Naruto-Sama" stuttered Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Naruto but he didn't see Naruto he saw a monster, that chakra was to vile to belong to any human to potent to dense it was just so... otherworldly.

"Good what brings you here today?" asked Naruto

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance "I'm here to speak with my brother my lord."

"Oh Itachi, it seems you and your brother have some unresolved business to attend to you may take your leave to assort this matter I'm putting this predicament in your hands." Itachi nodded understanding the underlining meaning. Both Uchiha's left with a quick bow.

Naruto sighed and said "now onto more important matters I have found the current were about of Tsunade Senju, however the Anbu I have sent to ascertain her have come back with intensive injury however all them are alive I will not condone these actions I will capture her myself if need be."

"My lord that is not the wisest idea Tsunade is known well for her temper if you attempt to force it will only result in utter chaos." Responded Sarutobi

Naruto glanced at him and replied "Her power hardly compares to mines, I have no time for spoiled brats, you allowed her to roam free in honor of her lineage I however don't share the same sentiments."

Naruto flashed a through a set of hand seal and door immediately replaced the door that was broke.

Knock knock knock

Naruto raised an eye brow he was not expecting any visitors "come in." spoke Naruto, Iruka came in bowed and said

"My lord these ninja requested an audience with you." Naruto glanced at him and nodded his head "send them in." Iruka calmly ushered some people in. The first person to walk in was a Short man he had, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also had pointed shark-like teeth. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wore his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry a peculiar looking sword. The sword itself was wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also had shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. The next person that walked in was rather unique looking as well

He was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. The last person was a beauty she was slender woman probably in her early 20s.]She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armor that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still left a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and had on dark blue lipstick.

Naruto glanced at the trio with a stoic stare not showing a single ounce of emotion

"What brings the three of you to my humble domain?"

Ao spoke quickly "we were under the impression that Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Hokage of this village we request to speak with him." and he pointed to the seated Sarutobi.

Naruto chuckled in amusement Ao eyes narrowed "it seems you were I'll informed Sarutobi has not been Hokage for quite some time now, I am the new leader of this village and I must say you are already on my bad side…. it's a place you won't live long enough to regret."

Mei eyes widened "my lord forgive me my bodyguard he spoke out of term please allow us to explain our situation."

Naruto nodded his head "see to it that your bodyguard learns better self-control or it could lead to his early demise,"

"Hai my lord." Responded Mei.

"You may continue." Mei nodded appreciative and said "my lord Kiri is in a state of uproar the people are revolting against the Mizukage, because of his recent decree the execution of bloodline users we have acquired a substantial amount of people e to support our cause to battle against the Mizukage however, we do not have the manpower or abilities as of now to defeat him and the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, we humbly request your aid and help."

Naruto looked on with amusement "I will help you however it would be at a cost."

Mei eyes showed no emotion "what is the cost?"

"Konoha will gain full control over the water country and in return Konoha will free your people and execute the Mizukage."

Mei eyes widened "how could you propose such a deal how could we leave one tyrant and go to the other."

Naruto said sternly "you under the wrong impression my dear, This is not some attempt to persuade you I am merely giving you the facts and telling you what is going to happen, you can accept our help. The water village will likely come out unscathed compared to Konoha declaring full war on it right now while you're in a civil war."

Mei's eyes widened _he really means It; it doesn't matter if the Mizukage DIES IF THE MY VILLAGE DOES NOT SEE A BRIGHTER FUTURE. _

"My lord I will agree to your condition only if you accept my conditions."

Naruto shifted his stance and gazed at Mei with an intense stare "and what would that be?"

"If you were to conquer Kiri, you must treat all the natives there with same respect and equality that is shown in Konoha, everyone must equal and there must be no discrimination among us." Naruto nodded his head in understanding "that is quite admiral of you, I give you my word to abide by your rules as of today the Kiri rebel faction will unite with Konoha." Mei and Naruto quickly shook hands Naruto calmly glanced at Ao who was currently giving Naruto an ominous glare "is there something the matter Ao-san."

"Yes in fact there is I'm not so sure I should put my faith in a scrawny looking boy like you how exactly did you even become the leader of this village, was it a raffle of some sort."

Mei eyes widened _Ao you fool all the work I did to secure this treaty you go on destroy in two seconds you thickheaded baka_. Multiple captains voiced there outrage and began to shout obscenities at Ao and the trio however Naruto remained perfectly calm he said in a silent tone that spoke volumes "silence, its only Natural that another party would like a demonstration of my power, I mean it is rather peculiar for a boy my age to be the leader of such a village, however I would assume that by now Ao-san you would have a little bit more knowledge of the ninja world."'

Ao scoffed at the insult "I would like to be the one test your worth if that is alright with you emperor."

Naruto smiled "be my guest Ao-san I'll even permit you to use that Byakugan hidden in your left eye."

Ao eyes widened greatly "ho-w could you know?"

Naruto smiled and activated his Rinnegan in response "my power transcends yours." Ao eyes widened the words were not what scared him it's where he heard them he turned his head to see Naruto looking at him intently "wh-en d-id you m-ove?" Mei and Chojuro where simultaneously thinking the same thing.

"My my Ao-san if you can't keep track of me how will you hope to defeat me?" Ao eyes narrowed he quickly schooled his feature

"Don't get arrogant it was a simple trick on your part probably the doing of those eyes of yours with the Byakugan on I will be able to see through your trickery."

_You fool Ao that's was no trick just pure speed_ thought Mei. "I never pegged you to be delusional Ao-san however if you truly wish to go on with this pointless fight I will indulge you."

Ao smiled "good I'm glad to hear you not chicken out, when will the fight take place, it not everyday I get to defeat the leader of a village."

Naruto smiled "Big words for such small vermin... I am a busy man there is no need to prolong your defeat we will do it now and as an act of good will all my captains will remain here." The captains showed no reaction to Naruto's statement Mei narrowed her eyes once more _for his subordinates to not react to him leaving with three foreign ninja who are all at least Jonin level speaks volume of his own power._

"Ao I think you should reconsider" stated Mei "don't worry my lady ill show this punk what we Kiri-nin are made of." Naruto looked onto the group impassively "if you are ready, let's go." Ao Mei and Chojuro nodded an with a couple of Shunshin the group was at training ground seven.

"Hey pretty boy emperor if you quit now I won't have to disgrace you and I won't tell your captains that you lost to me." Naruto remained silent and casually looked at Ao "I grow tired of your drivel Ao-san please let's begins this battle I have more important matters to attend to." Ao eyes narrowed _who does this brat think he is to dismiss me likely this, in my day that boy wouldn't even have the courage to talk to me like that. _

"First move is yours Ao-san." Ao wasted no time and quickly deactivated the seals that surrounded his eye, he quickly flashed through multiple seals and yelled **WATER STYLE: Explosive Water Shock wave**, Ao unleashed a large torrent of water from his mouth quickly turning the forest terrain into a water terrain

Naruto looked on with boredom and said "that was possibly the worst move you could have possible made."

Ao scoffed "silence boy, soon enough you will be regretting those words."

**Water Style: Water dragon bullet** yelled Ao the water Dragon rose quickly and quickly launched itself at Naruto with freighting speed Naruto calmly rose his hand and activated his Rinnegan simultaneously and he calmly muttered Shinra Tensei the dragon was immediately destroyed however it didn't stop there the strength of the attack lifted Ao off his feet and blasted him into several trees uprooting all of them.

Naruto sighed in boredom "Ao-san that was rather… anticlimactic I was expecting more of a challenge." Ao attempted to move from his down position but was unable to do so _to be able to defeat Ao with one Jutsu is no easy feat with him we just might be able to defeat the Mizukage._ Thought Mei in complete shock

Naruto looked at Ao and sighed " I guess this battle is over its was entertaining while it lasted, but if your not going to get up I have other matters to attend to."

Ao in response staggered to his feet Naruto merely raised an eyebrow

"Ao-san it is not a cowardly act for you to admit defeat against a stronger foe."

"Silence we Kiri Nin fight with honor and to the death losing in battle is the worst dishonor for a Shinobi." said Ao fiercely

"And it because of that mentality you are currently the weakest village as of right now." Stated Naruto

Ao eyes narrowed in anger "how dare you sp-"

"silence I've lost interest in this battle the inevitable outcome is your defeat however if you feel so strongly about Kiri instead of foolishly rushing to your death why not help with the rebellion your party started, why not fight for the people of Kiri who cannot fight for themselves." Ao was taken back by the emperor's word and after a couple seconds he grunted in acknowledgement Mei decided to add her two cents in "um if you don't mind my asking emperor-san what was that technique you used just now." Naruto glanced at Mei for a good moment and suddenly spoke

"Shinra tensei is a Jutsu provided to me by my Rinnegan that is all I will reveal on the matter." Mei nodded politely but on the inside she was thinking up a storm _shinra tensei huh that technique completely obliterated the water dragon and defeated Ao in the same go a technique like that must have some type of drawback ether way its good we have him as an ally._ Mei was quickly broken out of her musing when Naruto began to walk away

"emperor-san where are you going?" questioned Mei "I'm going to the tower you are welcomed to come since it concerns you a great deal." The trio nodded and followed Naruto to the tower.

(Konoha's tower)

"So how long did the fool last my lord?" Questioned Danzo Naruto glanced a t him from his seated position "he lost on my first move." Ao from his position gritted his teeth in anger Mei saw Ao and placed her hand upon his shoulder in a gesture of telling him to calm down, it had some effect since Ao began to settle down "now onto other matters in accordance to my new information concerning our new rebel alliance our first priority will be wave country in order to launch any type of attack against Kiri it is imperative for us to settle an establishment close to the terrain. The wave country is a great vantage point in a war against Kiri, Hiashi Hyuuga you and your clan will be the focal point of our attack, Due to the fact Kiri is based heavily on water based attack, the obvious choice would be to use lightning based attack against them however Konoha has a scarcity of lightning user so the next best option is to fight fire with fire or water in this case. However invading Kiri will be the greatest task due to fact it is surrounded by a body of water they have the advantage along with the mountainous terrain that surrounds this area, that will be there greatest strength and weakness it is there defense and there cage, However I propose that we launch a wide spread attack two attacks from the bottom and one from the top, I will strike from the top while the rest of you strike from the bottom. However as of now I don't want to spread my forces to thin so as of now Kurenai Yūhi and Sarutobi and Hiashi will be the only ones that will accompany me in the assault the rest of you will remain here in case any one attempts to attack while I'm not here, Itachi will be in charge. Danzo you will accompany me in retrieving lady Tsunade, Mei Terumi, Ao and Chojuro your task is to setup base in the wave country I will shortly come to assist once I have finished my mission." Mei eyes widened and then _narrowed how can he develop such a complex plan attack on the spot theirs no possible way that he could plan this assault this quickly_

"How long have you been planning this attack emperor?" questioned Ao Naruto did not bother to answer Ao.

Ao repeated himself with more force this time and said "I asked you a question empero-urk." Naruto whole room dropped to below zero it was so cold that you could see your breath Naruto eyes were boring into Ao single eye his Rinnegan was on full display "do not ever assume you have any right to question me fool!?" Ao was unable to produce any words beads of sweat were dripping down his face he dropped to his knees under the pressure of Naruto's power He began to shiver and violently convulse "sire that is enough." Spoke Danzo in a monotone voice Naruto eyes widened and his head whizzed at Danzo for a split second Danzo eyes showed brief worry until Naruto nodded immediately everyone felt the pressure decrease and Ao regained his breathing and he unconsciously let go of breath he didn't even know he was holding he glanced nervously at Naruto however Naruto did not even grace him with a look. Naruto glanced at Danzo and spoke calmly

"Danzo its time for us to begin our journey my contacts says there has been sighting of Tsunade in Tanzaku we must make great haste in acquiring her she will be a valuable asset in this upcoming war."

Knock knock Naruto eyes narrowed "I grow tired of these continuous disturbance, Iruka."

" Forgive me my lord however the daimyo has requested an appearance." Naruto smiled "well by all means send him in."

In a grand display a man dressed in expensive clothes ranging in his late thirties with about 5 other representative came in.

"I hope you find this village to your liking daimyo."

The daimyo responded in a jovial but serious manner "I had expected you to address your leader with more respect young man."

Naruto remained impassive to the Daimyo's words, the captains and the Kiri representative all watched in silence Naruto smiled and said

"Forgive me daimyo however I don't see you as my leader… your nothing but a figurehead."

Daimyo lost all his mirth and a scowl immediately formed which didn't look right on his normal happy features

"You do not accept me as ruler of this country young man…? Those words could be described as treason, I've come today because I am ceasing your reign over this village, and the notion that you are the emperor is simply foolish how could you be the emperor of this village when I am the ruler over this country?"

Naruto looked genuinely surprised for a second

"Daimyo you are indeed correct you are the ruler of this country there can never been two rulers."

The daimyo nodded his head in satisfaction. **Destructive Art Four: WHITE LIGHTNING** a bolt of lightning struck the daimyo in his head permanently ending his existence

"I'm glad you saw things my way daimyo there can only be one ruler, a ruler without the power to rule is no ruler at all."

Everyone was left stunned in silence the representative attempted to move but Naruto calmly snapped his finger and root agents quickly appeared and had there weapon poised ready for the kill.

"My my this has been a rather interesting meeting representative-san under article 14 of the land of fire it if the Daimyo were to die its is up to his representative to appoint the new daimyo."

The daimyo representative all looked appalled and fearful however one of them mustered enough courage to speak "even if that is true and you forced us to choose you as the new daimyo under that same article the Hokage cannot become the daimyo."

Naruto laughed "you're very correct in your thinking the Hokage could never become the daimyo in order to ensure peace, however I never proclaimed myself as the Hokage if I am wrong feel free to correct me but I believe I stated I was the emperor of this village not the Hokage."

Naruto finished with a smirk. The captains where left in utter shock _did he really plan all this from that day_ thought Sarutobi and Kakashi and a few other captains. Danzo you may proceed Danzo nodded and walked before the head representative , The representative attempted to back up but Danzo arm lashed out and constricted all his movement by grabbing his neck with a firm grip Danzo calmly unwrapped his bandages on his eye and his Sharingan was revealed, the rest of the captain gasped in shock Naruto remained in his seat and continued to look on impassively The Sharingan in Danzo's eye began to morph until it turned into a four star shape revealing the hailed Mangekyou Sharingan Danzo calmly muttered in a monotone voice Kotoamatsukami The representative ceased all his movements he seemed to be somewhat of trance state Danzo calmly spoke

"You will follow Naruto Namikaze and obey him as your knew daimyo you will remain loyal and never question his rule you will appoint Naruto Namikaze as the new daimyo."

Everybody in the room could not believe what they were seeing and to the fear of the representatives the head representative repeated everything Danzo said and then walked up to Naruto and bowed in a submissive act and said "my only goal in life is to follow you Naruto Namikaze." Naruto nodded he calmly opened his drawer and pulled out a document"sign it is document to appoint me as the new daimyo." The representative nodded and without any hesitation he quickly signed his Name the other representative looked on in shock, Naruto smiled sinisterly

"root dispose of the rest of the other representative I have no further use for them." Blood marred the floors everyone in the room was in total silence not believing what they had saw a perfectly executed coup with out any effort was exacted just before there eyes. Naruto eyes showed no emotions to death that had transpired before him it was as if he was devoid of any emotion he spoke stoically

"Representative-San what is your name?" The representative spoke fluidly as if he were perfectly fine

"My name is Amaya Beniko."

"Very well Amaya your first is order is to reveal to the country the new daimyo once you have made it to the capital." Amaya nodded and left with out a word.

Naruto sighed "Danzo there has been a slight change in plans as of today I'm tasking you with the responsibility of the land of fires security, we are currently in the reconstructing faze, Its your task to setup a formation of defense, anyone who is not of Konoha citizen should find it impossible to get in the land of fire by any means feel free to incorporate the newly acquired samurai I now have under my direct command to aid it, I will go capture Tsunade on my own, I expect all of you to accomplish your task upon my return everything that has transpired to day is a triple s ranked secret anyone who reveals this matter will be dealt swiftly and accordingly."

Danzo nodded his head in understanding and voiced his opinion

"What would you have me do with the bodies?"

Naruto paused for a second a briefly glanced distastefully at the deceased daimyo and the representatives on the floor and spoke firmly "cover up this matter and plant evidence of their betrayal "

Danzo spoke once more "there is another matter at hand where we will now get the funds to run the country now that the daimyo has died?" Asked Danzo "worry not I will personally take care of that matter." finished Naruto.

"Naruto-kun how could you kill the daimyo?" questioned Kurenai in total shock. Naruto glanced at Kurenai and the rest of the captains, most of them were shaken up by what they've seen Sarutobi remained calm, Danzo was indifferent the rest varied from shock and disbelief.

"his death was needed, for me to create the world we desire sinful acts must be committed, I must wage war on the other nation, my hands will become contaminated and be soaked in blood, in order to achieve peace I must do what must be done, we live in the Shinobi world, and for us to succeed I must become a cold blooded Shinobi I will do what I must to achieve peace."

Hiashi hesitated for a second and nodded his head "the ends justify the means… ne emperor-Sama."

"All that matters is results, if I am, forced to result to atrocious crimes so be it, If need be I will dispose of my humanity if it results in peace." Answered Naruto

"Kakashi Hatake might guy, inform Itachi of what has transpired during this meeting I'm giving you two the task of protecting and securing Konoha in my absence, Sarutobi you will lead the group of you Kurenai Hiashi and the rebel faction." Naruto gave a brief nod to those who were in the chamber and left.

(Outside Konoha's gates)

Naruto wasted no time and quickly took the trees and dashed to his destination.

(Casino Tsunade POV)

"Yes that's another win for me Shizune with this much money I will be able to pay all the debts away." Said Tsunade however she was thinking differently _my luck is never this good unless something bad is a bout to happen, well whatever I deal with it when it happens_.

"Tsunade please lets leave we don't want to lose the 30 million ryo we already made today." Spoke Shizune worriedly

Tsunade responded quickly "c'mon Shizune stop being so boring I'm on winning streak let me play another hand."

Shizune sighed in defeat "fine"

"I'm placing 15million ryo on this bet." Spoke a man rather young looking man who was wearing a golden cloak with long gold hair.

The cashier looked at the man with suspicion "do you have that type of money young man.?" The man wasted no time a pulled out a suitcase out of a sealing scroll immediately alarms went off in Tsunade heads _he must be a ninja a fairly gifted one at that to conceal is chakra so I barely registered him entering the casino_.

The tall stranger calmly opened the suitcase to reveal a large gross of money the cashier smiled greedily "alright let me take that for you and convert it into coins.' Naruto smiled under his disguise Tsunade eyes narrowed something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way

"I have 15m on this bet as well.' Tsunade said with smirk lets see what this guy got.

Naruto smiled "ladies first."

Tsunade smiled "why thank you."

The dealer calmly gave Tsunade a set of cards and then gave Naruto a set as well. Tsunade showed no emotion on the outside but was inwardly jumping for joy four queen this is the best hand I had all day there's no way I can lose "I'll stay I'm good as it is." Spoke Tsunade the dealer turned his attention to Naruto and said "what do you want to do?"

"I'm good as well." Stated Naruto, the dealer nodded and Tsunade smiled and slammed her cards on the table "four queens read 'em and weep."

She smiled victoriously and placed her hand on the sum of money but it didn't last long

"My dear that is quite a formidable hand however the queen stands no chance against the king, four kings." Stated Naruto

Tsunade was in absolute shock she was completely livid, _I just lost 15m I got to get it back_ "rematch."

Naruto smiled "so be it."

Fifteen minutes later, Tsunade eyes were the size of saucer. _There's no way this kid could beat me this easily, something is jut not right here_. Tsunade took another glance at Naruto and her narrowed he was using a Genjutsu to cover his feature a weak Genjutsu at that Tsunade muttered a quick kai and her eyes widened _that's the Rinnegan_ Tsunade thought _now I get this kid been using his eyes to remember and predict the cards he will get that cheater_ Tsunade erupted from her seat and grabbed Naruto roughly from his cloak lifting him up from his seat

"I know how you have been winning."

"Oh and how is that?" asked Naruto

"you've been using your Dojutsu to cheat."

Naruto showed no reaction to statement "so, how is that cheating? Is it cheating for a genius to use his superior mind to memorize the cards of a deck, how is it cheating to use the eyesight I was born with to win?"

Tsunade blinked owlishly the kid had a good point _clever bastard_ "besides it is not my fault you didn't catch onto my Genjutsu quick enough to not lose all your money, maybe you should release me you know in your old age you could easily pull a muscle."

Tsunade released a dangerous amount of Ki that made all male shiver and pray for the poor boy "I dare you say that one more time just one more time."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "did I hit a nerve ... b-aa- ch-an?" Naruto enunciated each word letter of the word deviously.

Tsunade twitched in anger. "Let's take this outside kid."

Naruto smiled "lead the way baa-Chan."

Both Shinobi left Shizune spoke worried "Tsunade-Sama please stop he's just a kid can't we just let it go, beside if you cause anymore damage we will be a lot of more debt than were already in."

"You should listen to your friend baa-Chan I mean if you are who I think you are you must be rolling in debt, and me beating you won't change that, on second thought it might just help you out, let's make a bet if you beat me I'll give you all the money I won as of today."

Tsunade eyes widened and then she got a large grin on her face _this kid may sound confident but he has no idea who is going against man my luck sure is good today_ "and what happens if you win?"

"You'll become my loyal subordinate."

Tsunade eyes twitched in anger "you pervert; I'll beat the perversion out of you before it gets too far."

Naruto looked on and said with smug grin "Don't flatter yourself baa-Chan you're like what 50 besides I already have two girlfriends you're not needed."

This did appease Tsunade anger in any way in fact in made her angrier "you you whore, I know your type you use everyone girl you meet and are never commit to one."

Naruto sighed "you've got the wrong idea baa-Chan I am the last of my clan I'm required to marry multiple brides to ensure that my clan does not meet extinction."

Tsunade scoffed in disbelief "oh and what clan do you belong to boy?"

"The Uzumaki clan."

Tsunade responded angrily "bull shit I know the Uzumaki clan very well I am part Uzumaki myself and there is only one other Uzumaki alive."

Naruto smiled "you correct I am Naruto Namikaze."

Tsunade eyes widened and then narrowed "I'll admit you do look a lot like Minato however I'm not stupid if you're Naruto you should only be 14 by the looks of it your 17 pushing 18."

"If there are techniques to slow down the aging processing wouldn't it only be logical that there are techniques to speed up the process as well." argued Naruto

Tsunade paused momentarily _the kid does have a point and he does look awfully like Minato _

"Say I believe you what business do you have with me?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I told you already, you will become my subordinate." Tsunade roared in laughter "and why on earth would I become the subordinate of any bar the Hokage."

Naruto looked on impassively shizune decided to interrupt "my lady if he is indeed Naruto Namikaze, then he is not only the Hokage but the daimyo of the fire country."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and then Shizune in shock "when did this happen?"

Shizune sighed tiredly "I told you this before but I guess you don't remember because your were heavily intoxicated."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding "well I must say that is certainly a surprise I can't see sensei handing the title over to you no matter how gifted you might be."

"You misunderstand he did not hand the title over… I took it; I defeated him in a duel for leadership over the village."

Tsunade laughed loudly "there is no way you could have defeated sensei even I couldn't even do it."

"Indeed you weaker than me that is all." Naruto stated.

Tsunade eyes twitched in anger and her nostril flared "what did you say brat?"

Naruto spoke calmly "I'm stronger than you Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded her head and took of her coat and said "that's what I thought you said Shizune give me five minutes that's all I need to beat this kid."

Shizune sighed but nodded "okay Tsunade-Sama but if your going to fight can we at least change the location I don't want to have to pay for any more damages."

Tsunade nodded in agreement "hey kid follow us and your on winning this bet is going to be a piece of cake."

Naruto said nothing and followed the two ladies.

(Sasuke POV)

Both brothers said nothing two one another only staring at each other trying gauge each others reaction.

"Is it true did you kill the clan because you were order to?" Asked Sasuke

"Hai in order to ensure peace I did what I felt was right." Sasuke said nothing and his head was cast down allowing his bangs to obscure his vision

"I see Itachi…. I always thought you were a traitor to the village and that you killed your clan for no reason... I was wrong you were a traitor but not to the village but to the clan you killed mom and dad and the entire clan for the sake of this village you are no brother of mine, you told me to live and grow stronger to kill you I swear to you Itachi I will be the one to end your life I will kill you and in doing so I will avenge the clan."

With those words Sasuke walked away.

"Sasuke wait"

Sasuke turned and faced Itachi; his eyes were full of hatred "why if I don't will you kill me too?"

Itachi look taken back and if you looked close enough you could see he was hurt "I see Sasuke I guess you will never be able to forgive me where will you go if you leave Naruto will likely kill you."

Sasuke eyes narrowed but he didn't refute Itachi he's not wrong _Naruto was able to defeat the Hokage and by the looks of it he's grown even stronger he's by far my greatest threat as of the moment_

"I'm leaving this village I will gain power on my own and when I come back I will destroy you and this village." Sasuke walked away after about 5 meter he turned his head to look at Itachi and with that glance he disappeared with the wind.

Itachi looked on sadly "forgive me Sasuke however I will not allow you to destroy this village; I'll bear your hatred alone."

(Remote location in the woods)

"hey brat you ready?' asked Tsunade Naruto did not respond and calmly launched a kunai at Tsunade with frightening speed Tsunade smirked and with great expertise she caught it between her finger she flipped the kunai and threw it at Naruto it went double the speed Naruto threw it Naruto calmly turned his head and allowed the kunai to sail past his head he eyes were focused on Tsunade the whole time Tsunade wasted no time and dashed forward with great speed at Naruto, Naruto in response dashed forward as well surprising Tsunade _the kids going to try to fight me up close guess he's not as smart as I thought he was._

Tsunade aimed a punch at Naruto's head Naruto arm lashed out and grabbed Tsunade by the wrist halting her movement Tsunade eyes widened in shock

"You are indeed strong Tsunade however your attack is greatly flawed the technique focuses chakra into the hands of the user using precise chakra control you releases it with pinpoint timing creating a devastating effect however, if the attack does not land on solid surface it is render useless."

_Could he really have discovered the weakness of my attack with a single glance, I see he is no ordinary kid_

Tsunade in response flexed her hand and broke free of Naruto's grasp she aimed another punch at Naruto and Naruto effectively dodged each of them, however he was not prepared for when Tsunade grabbed the back of his cloak and slammed him into the ground, Tsunade smiled in satisfaction however it did not last long when the Naruto in front of her disappeared in a flock of crows.

Tsunade quickly placed her hand in the ram seal and muttered a small kai, her eyes widened greatly Naruto was charging at her with a ball condescend chakra she knew all to well, she quickly punched the ground with her enhanced strength causing a large fissure to appear in the ground Naruto quickly jumped to higher grounds to avoid the attack. Naruto flashed through a chain of seals and shouted **FIRE STYLE: ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON** a dragon of epic proportion erupted from Naruto's mouth and attacked Tsunade with devastating speed. Tsunade eyes showed no hesitation and with her bare hands she attacked the dragon dispelling the fire Naruto followed with another series of seals and yelled **LAVA STYLE : LAVA APPARITION** a large wave of lave sprouted from Naruto's mouth and was launched at Tsunade, Tsunade quickly went through a series of hand seal her self and yelled **WATER STYLE : WATER GUN BULLET** she sent a large torrent of water at rapid speeds towards the lave, upon contact the lava and the water created an abundance of steam, and after a brief moment the lava subsided and cooled to form a new earth,

Tsunade wasted no time and broke through the earth aiming to attack Naruto, her eyes widened greatly when she saw Naruto in the ram seal already finished with his Jutsu **WIND STYLE : GREAT BREAK THROUGH** a large gust of wind blasted Tsunade, Naruto eyes showed brief surprise when Tsunade erupted in a plum of smoke "shadow clone" Naruto questioned

Naruto allowed his eyes survey the area_ she conceals her chakra well even with my Rinnegan I am unable to detect her presence I guess that only leave one option I'll have to flush her out_ **Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees** Trees began to grow on all surfaces in an instant, in a matter of seconds a dense forest of flowering trees bloomed. Pollen was then released into the atmosphere from the flower. Naruto watched patiently for any signs of Tsunade in her hiding spot Tsunade was in shock _that's Mokuton how does he have it shit I know this Jutsu that pollen is going to render me unconscious if I don't destroy them soon enough _ Tsunade dashed to the center of the forest and with one devastating punch she destroyed all of trees up rooting all them _such terrifying destructive force it seems ill have to take this a bit seriously _thought Naruto impressed by Tsunade's strength

Tsunade eyes narrowed and were focused solely on Naruto, Naruto however remained impassive to Tsunade's stare and calmly placed is hand in the crossed seal and muttered **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**, two clone appeared next to Naruto and immediately went through a series of hand seal and finished in the ram seal both clone inhaled a large amount of air and yelled **FIRE STYLE:GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU** unleashing two gigantic balls of fire which combined together to create a larger inferno of flames Naruto watched the flames and flashed through his on seals and yelled **WIND STYLE : GREAT BREAK THROUGH** once more The wind increased the fire to unbelievable proportions the fire incinerated everything in its path and created a large explosion blasting tree branches everywhere after a couple seconds the fire subsided Naruto calmly walked to where Tsunade was last seen with his shadow clones accompanying him he surveyed the vicinity once more and his eyes narrowed there was not a single trace of Tsunade his eyes widened briefly when he was forced to back flip out of the way to avoid a strike from Tsunade , Naruto inspected Tsunade and to his amazement she was perfectly fine _I see she escaped by attack by jumping over the ball of flames and used the sun to blind my Rinnegan at the same time such battle prowess she is indeed of Senju descent._ Naruto nodded to his shadow clone and both clones engaged Tsunade in a fierce Taijutsu battle, The first clone jumped and aimed a round house kick at Tsunade's head, Tsunade reacted quickly and caught the clones leg and in a display of great strength she spun on her heel and tossed the clone at the other clone dispelling both of them.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles "I must say you not half bad brat I almost have a mind to think you beat the old monkey." Naruto remained unresponsive and pointed his finger at Tsunade **DESTRUCTIVE ART FOUR: WHITE LIGHTNING** a bolt of lightning blasted out of Naruto finger towards Tsunade, Tsunade reacted quickly and attempted to move the side But Naruto yelled in response **Bansho Tenin** and aimed his hand at Tsunade's legs forcing her to tilt her body leaving her off balance allowing the beam of lightning to penetrate her in her collar bone, Tsunade dropped to the floor and clutched her should in pain she look at her blood _Shit was that just now it felt like I lost control of my body just now?_ Thought Tsunade her hand momentarily glowed green and in matter of second when she was fully healed she calmly rose to her feat and glared daggers at Naruto "I was going to take it easy on you because your Kushina's kid but because of that last stunt your probably going die."

Naruto merely rose an eyebrow his eyes widened a fraction when Tsunade raced through a string of seals and bit her thumb and slammed it on the ground yelling **SUMMONING JUTSU**, in massive plum of smoke Tsunade appeared standing on top Katsuyu the slug queen in all her glory.

Naruto looked on in boredom "I must say that was rather disappointing... what use is a slug in battle?"

Tsunade eyes twitched at the insult "Katsuyu show this brat what your made of."

"Hai Tsunade-Sama" responded Katsuyu , Katsuyu aimed at Naruto and spat a large amount of green liquid at Naruto, Naruto muttered a quick curse and dashed two the left to avoid the glob of acid, "ha aint so tough now brat."

Naruto glanced up distastefully at Tsunade and spoke solemnly "forgive me Tsunade but I can't afford to waste any more time on this battle."

"Oh you speak as if you can win even though the odds are stacked against you." said Tsunade smugly

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment leading Tsunade to arch her brows in confusion , Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal the legendary Rinnegan once more however something was different about them they radiated with more power and now they were glowing Tsunade gasped in shock Naruto raised his hand and muttered in a monotone drawl **SHINRA TENSEI** the effect were instantaneous Katsuyu was blasted 100 meters away eradicating all the trees in the process forcing her to dispel.

Shizune looked on In total shock Naruto sighed and calmly strode to Tsunade in a matter of minutes Naruto was standing over Tsunade who was currently submerged under a pile of multiple tree's with blood covering her face.

Naruto smirked "your good Tsunade." And with those words Naruto turned quickly and planted his fist seemingly into nothing but air slowly the world began to contort and Tsunade was on the other end of Naruto's fist the Tsunade under the pile of trees dissolved away Tsunade grunted in pain Naruto smiled sinisterly "it must be humbling for you to be so utterly outclassed by my skill."

Tsunade scoffed and spoke in a rugged breath "don't get cocky boy this battle is far from over."

Naruto looked on in amusement "and what exactly do you plan on doing in your disheveled state."

Tsunade smirked and erupted in another plume of spoke Naruto looked impassively and calmly glanced up at the sky

"How long will we continue to play this foolish game of hide and seek Tsunade?" Tsunade from her hiding spot was currently healing her bruised stomach _the brat is indeed talented however every Shinobi has weakness._

Naruto continued strolling around the forest terrain in search of Tsunade his eye darted to the right and he narrowly avoided Tsunade's fist Naruto looked at Tsunade curiously, _something__s_ off... Why would she assault me with another frontal attack? Tsunade launched a quick session of jabs at Naruto and Naruto responded with great flexibility and evaded each and every blow until Tsunade grabbed Naruto's wrist Naruto's eyes widened momentarily before he quickly schooled his feature "I finally caught you brat." Naruto eyes glazed over when he was shocked with a large volume of electricity

Naruto spoke dangerously "what have you done women?"

Tsunade smirked even though she was tattered with bruised she managed to put on a weak smile and said "I rearranged the circuits in your body."

Tsunade smiled in victory and attempted to deliver the finishing blow however Naruto spoke once more **SHINRA TENSEI** Tsunade was lifted of her feat and blasted about 15 meters away Tsunade landed rather gracefully on her feat "I see you are able to use the Jutsu without your hands however it is significantly weaker when you do so." Naruto said no words and continued to look unfazed Tsunade dashed forward at Naruto with her hands cocked back once more, Naruto looked on impassively Tsunade's eyes narrowed _how can he still be so calm_, Tsunade was about 5 feet away when Naruto finally made his move and calmly spoke his signature Jutsu **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** and immediately a clone of Naruto appeared Tsunade eyes widened to the size of saucers _a shadow clone with out any hand seals_

The clone wasted now time and delivered a perfect sidekick to Tsunade's abdomen sending her sailing away. She fell to the ground with a low thud. Tsunade grunted from her downed position and rose to her feat once more _I get it now although he managed to hold his own against me in Taijutsu his real strength lies in his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and right now his only means of defense is that shadow clone._ Tsunade cracked her knuckles and slammed her fist with great force into the ground creating a devastating earthquake, Naruto's clone quickly scooped Naruto and dodged the assault

Naruto looked at Tsunade and said confidently "you have reached your limit Tsunade you no longer have any chakra to use, if you continue anymore it will only be harmful to you."

Tsunade looked at Naruto who was currently standing in a tree alongside his clone "I won't give up so easily I'll show how I earned the moniker as the legendary sannin."

Naruto glanced amusedly at Tsunade and then laughed "what so funny brat?"

"you're a fool Tsunade you earned the title sannin because Hanzo took pity on you, in a three on one handicapped battle you were forced to submit and he allowed you to leave, you earned your title sannin because you survived against him and he pitied you, that is not an accomplishment to be proud of, it seems I allowed this battle drag out long enough."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto tiredly but with a quick succession of seals Tsunade muttered one last Jutsu **Yin Seal: Release**, The diamond on Tsunade's head dissolved revealing markings of some sort Tsunade flashed through another seal and yelled **Strength of a Hundred Technique**, the strange markings on her forehead began to spread around her body, Naruto watched with curiosity allowing her to finish "are you done Tsunade?" Tsunade said no words and settled Naruto with an intense stare full of complete conviction and determination "the battle starts now."

Naruto shook his head in a negative motion "on the contrary Tsunade this battle is over reign across the frosty heaven Hyorinmaru." And immaculate Zanpakuto formed in Naruto's hand Naruto calmly dropped from his position in the tree and calmly strode towards Tsunade and said **SWIFT RELEASE: FLASH STEP** Tsunade's eyes only saw blood a large splash of blood erupted in front of her face she looked down only to see a katana protruding her belly she glanced behind and saw Naruto looking at her _I see all this time he was holding back_

"I avoided all your organs this is merely a flesh wound." Naruto gracefully retracted his sword and swiped his blade to remove the blood that once coated it. "

"Is that any way to treat a lady Naruto?" Naruto showed no reaction to the new presence "grandpa, what are you doing here?" questioned Naruto Jiraiya appeared 10 feet away from Naruto and he had a frown upon his face he spoke in a serious tone" I was on my way to Konoha when I saw a large explosion in this area I decided to go investigate, Naruto what are you doing attacking Tsunade?"

Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan and turned his head towards Jiraiya allowing his cold blues eyes to pierce Jiraiya's soul "is that how you talk to your leader Jonin?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in disbelief "Jonin I'm one of the three legendary sannin" responded Jiraiya

"The sannin is nothing but a title it is not a rank in all actuality you are nothing but a Jonin and as your emperor you required to follow all my orders."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat "so my Intel was right you managed to defeat sensei in a duel and you're the new Hokage as well as daimyo of the land of fire."

Naruto simply nodded "Grandpa I'm putting a temporary stop on your spy network your are needed in the village, for my upcoming plans."

Jiraiya nodded his head "and what plans are we talking about?"

"In a month Konoha will invade Kiri."

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock "you can't be serious if we attack Kiri it will likely lead to a fourth great Shinobi war, why are you doing this."

"Grandpa Do you remember what you told me before you left?

"Huh" Jiraiya intelligently replied

(Flashback)

Five year old Naruto was currently sitting in a ramen stand accompanied by Jiraiya "Oh is that Namikaze-Sama my you've grown so big you're a spitting image of our beloved fourth Hokage, we all expect great thing outs of you young man."

Naruto nodded calmly and spoke in stoic voice "Hai."

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto sadly the boy was having to much pressure pressed on him this type of pressure lead many Shinobi to crack. Jiraiya smiled and ruffed up Naruto's head

"Now don't go all moody on me Naruto."

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya and smiled "OK grandpa"

"Hey kid stop calling me grandpa I'm not that at old I don't look a day over 35." Jiraiya spoke with mock anger

Naruto sighed sadly "OK Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya look taken back and waved his hand frantically "I was just kidding Naruto you can call me grandpa anytime you want."

Naruto smiled a brilliant smile "OK grandpa."

Jiraiya nodded "theirs a good boy." Naruto looked down at his bowl dispassionately Jiraiya seemed to notice Naruto's downcast mood "what's the matter brat?"

"Grandpa, why do people die, why do we kill each other?"

Jiraiya showed no emotions _it's expected it's only natural for him to want to know the circumstances behind his father death _

"Death is an inevitable part of life Naruto if life didn't have a limit people wouldn't be inclined to live life, now the reason people kill each other is harder one to explain, people kill each other for different reasons people sometimes want to protect there precious people and some times it result in killing other people does this make sense to you Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it for second "Hai grandpa, will there be a time were we won't have to kill each other will and be able to get along?"

Jiraiya smiled a genuine smiled "I hope so it's said that one day a ninja who wield the sages eyes will bring a massive change in the world that will change ninja world for the better or worse, I believe that you Naruto will be the one to achieve peace."

Naruto eyes widened "really grandpa?"

"of course Naruto I have the utmost faith in you, never forget that I'm always here for you."

Naruto smiled and Jiraiya gave Naruto a hug

(Flashback end)

"Grandpa I'm going to unite this world under one empire once I have achieved my goal the ninja world will fail to exist." Spoke Naruto fiercely

"You're still a child Naruto even if you unite everyone through that means that won't necessarily mean that we will come to understand one another" argued Jiraiya

Naruto nodded his head in understanding "your right grandpa that is up to the people of the world, I can not give people wisdom to accept one another, I'm not God, however I can a least unite them under one force the rest will be up to humanity."

Jiraiya sighed in acknowledgement "I guess its pointless arguing with you Naruto, besides I said I always got your back there's no reason for me to turn now."

"That's what I was counting on Grandpa." Said Naruto with a genuine smile

Tsunade watch the scene distantly "I guess you won brat, I am a woman of my word I'll follow you."

"Good, from this on you will wear this cloak at all times to distinguish yourselves among other Shinobi's as of now you are my eight captain Tsunade, Jiraiya you will become my Ninth." And with that Naruto pulled out two scrolls out of a summoning pouch

"Hey kid what was that Jutsu you used against me back there I never seen anything like that." Said Tsunade curiously and grumpily

"**Shinra tensei** and **bansho Tenin** are Jutsu provided to me by my Rinnegan it allows me to control gravity and allows me to bend it to my will." Answered Naruto casually

"We need to travel to the wave country that is where I want Forward Operating Base Alpha* setup, Tsunade you will accompany me to the wave country, Jiraiya I need for you to help Danzo set up a defense system for the land of fire with your skills in fuinjutsu I can think of no better man for the job, after your are finished you are free to leave the village if you want grandpa."

Tsunade nodded Jiraiya slung an arm over Naruto and said jovially "C'mon brat I told I'll be here for you don't expect to bail on you now."

Naruto nodded his head and the group of Shinobi left.

(Walk to the wave country)

"I must say I never expected myself to be on the front lines again. Ah, it brings back memories." Said Sarutobi nostalgically who was currently walking at a steady pace.

"Shouldn't we hurry Sarutobi-san the emperor said he wanted to set up base in wave country before his arrival?" Questioned Mei.

Sarutobi looked at her a gave her warm discerning smile "my dear If I know Naruto that won't be possible he will likely be there before we even make it to the wave village."

"It seems the boy has a problem trusting people." Stated Ao grumpily.

"It's quite possible he does have trust issues, but if you are one the few people Naruto Trusts, you wont find a more loyal companion."

Hiashi nodded his head in affirmation "you're quite right Sarutobi-Sama at first I was questionable on following young Naruto's order we even but heads on a few occasion which resulted badly on my end however when my daughter was kidnapped he rescued her without a second thought."

"So what type of person is the emperor?" question Mei.

Sarutobi eyes gazed on her and after he saw that she had no malicious intent he answered her "Naruto is a very unique individual, I myself don't have a full understanding on him but he is a good man who means well in his own way."

"Sarutobi-san did the emperor really defeat you in battle?' Asked Ao heatedly, Kurenai Hiashi and Sarutobi looked at him suspiciously, but Sarutobi decided to answer "Hai he did at age thirteen no less."

Ao eyes widened "preposterous you are the Kami of Shinobi how could a mere boy defeat you?"

The captains look at Ao in understanding, all of them didn't believe that Naruto was capable of defeating Sarutobi including Sarutobi himself "it was quite the surprise for me as well, Naruto is a very special individual although he is highly gifted in the art of Ninjutsu and aspects of Shinobi I believe his strength actually lies in his mind, he utterly dominated me throughout the battle he knew all my weakness and effectively used them against me, it was a close battle and he managed to defeat me in the final moments, However that was a while ago there's no doubt in my mind he managed to get even stronger after that fight, I wouldn't mind having a spar with that man."

Chojuro decided to get in on the conversation as well "who trained him to be that strong?'

Sarutobi scratched his beard in thought "I'm not actually sure I'm sure his godfather Jiraiya may have given him tips but I suppose the rest was up to him."

Chojuro looked at Sarutobi in awe "wait you said Jiraiya, as in Jiraiya of the sannin, that's the emperor's godfather."

Sarutobi glanced at Chojuro suspiciously he assumed that was common knowledge" Hai Naruto's godfather is Jiraiya."

Mei and Ao both looked particularly surprised at the revelation "and who would his parents be."

Sarutobi said with a smirk "Naruto mother is Kushina the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero the princess of the Uzumaki clan and his father is our late beloved Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze."

Ao Mei and Chojuro eyes bulged out of their sockets, Mei asked another question "why didn't he say he was a Namikaze all he said was his name was Naruto?"

Sarutobi responded grimly "Naruto is very prideful person he does not like to use his father fame for his own benefit if anything he views it as a curse, as a boy Naruto always had high expectation placed on him by the village and even by myself. I always told Naruto stories of how great his father was and how he had big shoes to fill, Naruto always felt second place to his father he never made friends, many were envious of him because of his great gifts and others were intimated of him because of those gifts he never truly knew whether his friends where there for sake of him alone, the top is a lonely place to be, he had a very lonely childhood, It was only bearable because of his godfather who raised him growing up, however that all changed when he left."

Mei and Chojuro looked down sadly "wow it sounds like he had a rough childhood you would never know when you look at him." Sarutobi nodded in agreement "Yes Naruto tends to keep to himself; he presents himself as a cold and emotionless individual however I believe that there are still remnants of the old Naruto somewhere."

Sarutobi eyes showed no emotion when he a large hurricane appeared before him "My my, emperor-Sama your are always one for theatricals."

The hurricane eventually died down revealing Tsunade Naruto and Shizune "It's been a while sensei." Said Tsunade "far to long my dear." Tsunade enveloped Sarutobi in father daughter hug Naruto watched the scene from afar and he calmly had his eyes gazed at the stars "I'm surprised you came back Tsunade." Stated Sarutobi "the brat didn't make it easy for me to say no, sensei." Replied Tsunade multiple members gasped when Tsunade called the emperor brat however Naruto didn't seem to notice or care for that matter "hmm maybe you should tell the full story baa-chan."

Tsunade eyes twitched anger and she shook her fist angrily "I told you to stop calling me that brat." Yelled Tsunade "I'm not obliged to listen to you Tsunade you on the other hand aren't so lucky." Stated Naruto with a smirk.

"We will break now and rest, we will move once more in the morning." Ordered Naruto.

The group began to pull out multiple storage scrolls and began to sleep in their bags "did you forget your bag Naruto-kun I don't mind sharing with you." Answered Kurenai Naruto looked at her appreciatively "that is not needed Kurenai." Naruto went through a few seals drawing everyone's attention **Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique**, in a matter of seconds a house sprouted from the ground. "Well that's convenient" stated Tsunade smartly everyone nodded there head in agreement "There are four rooms, Tsunade, Shizune, Mei will be in room one, Ao , Chojuro , Hiashi will be in room two, Sarutobi you will be in room three, and me and Kurenai will be in room four that is all everyone get sleep we move in the morning." Everyone went to there assigned rooms without any arguments.

(The Next Day - Morning)

The group packed quickly and began walking to there destination, only to stop when they noticed a puddle in front of them Naruto hand slashed out with Hyorinmaru held in grasp poised for the kill two ninjas busted out of the water. "Who are you?" the Meizu and Gōzu brothers asked in unison. Naruto looked at them and said "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You tried to kill us and you don't even know who we are?" asked Meizu Naruto retracted his sword and spoke dangerously "make way now, or die." Both ninjas were about to retort until they saw Naruto's eyes all there words died in their throat and the both of them nodded allowing Naruto passage along with his companions.

(Hideout)

What do you mean, you let them go?" roared Zabuza. "Boss there was nothing we could do. He was going to kill us besides he had Sarutobi Hiruzen Kami Shinobi with him and clan head Hiashi Hyuuga and Genjutsu mistress Kurenai ,along Mei Terumi and Ao the were a couple of others we both don't know. Also the way they walked behind him it was evident he was the strongest one of them."

"Did you say Mei Terumi?"

"Hai boss she was with him" answered Meizu.

"I guess that means she did it she made an alliance with Konoha, I guess it's about time for a family reunion."

(Wave country)

The group was currently standing in front of the wave people, the citizen of the wave country all gathered upon Naruto and companies arrival.

"Who is the leader of this village?" questioned Naruto in an authoritative voice

"Die Gato scum" yelled Tazuna who was rushing with what appeared to be some makeshift weapon.

Naruto reacted with swift fluid movements his hand lashed out grabbing the weapon and in the process he use the weapon as leverage and catapulted Tazuna to the ground.

Tazuna looked up to see his own weapon pointed at his gullet he looked on nervously but attempted to put on a brave face in front of his people.

Naruto eyes showed no mercy at Tazuna and he spoke dangerously "those who attack me are usually met with certain death however you intrigue me old man, why is it you attack me?"

Tazuna looked at Naruto suspiciously "are you not one of Gato's men?"

Naruto shook his head dismissively "I'm here on different matters I'm here to set up base here for my upcoming plans that is all."

Tazuna's eyes widened and nodded "I'll let you set up what ever you want here if you help protect our village against Gato and kill him, by the way you just defeated me it would be no problem for you."

Naruto showed no emotions and spoke calmly "you have no power to suggest such a deal, what prevents me from simply using force."

Tazuna eyes showed worry "please help us Gato is a horrible man please stop his rule I know I have no right to ask this off you but please grant this old man this one wish."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding "I understand your dilemma however I cannot help you."

Tazuna looked at Naruto in shock "what do you mean with your skills it wouldn't be hard for you to kill Gato."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement 'indeed that poises no problem however, if Gato should die what would prevent another tyrant from doing the same as he did, you people lack heart and will that is something I cannot just hand to you, you must find it on your own however I will protect this village while we setup base the rest is up to you and your people."

Tazuna "that's fair enough you can come this way I have a house in the back where you can plan your whatever.'

Naruto and the group followed.

(Tazuna's house.)

"Oh it seems we have company well good morning my name is tsunami I'm Tazuna daughter." Naruto gave her a warm smile and spoke in a diplomatic tone "we thank you for allowing us to use your home."

Tsunami waved him off.

The group sat Down and Naruto made a table sprout out of the ground which shocked Tazuna to no ends "Zabuza what is the landscape of the Kirigakure, and what battle formation do you use?'

Zabuza gave Naruto a thoughtful look and spoke in a serious tone "Kiri as you know is surrounded by many bodies of water however it also is surrounded by a mountainous terrain that creates a c shape on the land, it's impossible to climb by any means due to the moisture that surrounds the terrain so we only have one area to attack from also the Kiri ninja follow a pretty basic formation each swordsmen controls his own section of the army the rest of that is pretty basic The Mizukage sends each battalion from then as of now he only has four swordsmen."

Naruto nodded his head "Hiashi send word to your clan they will be the focal point of our attack, along with Kiri rebel faction."

Hiashi eyes nodded and flashed through a few Jutsu and sent a messenger pigeon to Konoha.

Naruto glanced on the map in complete focus "It's likely that the Mizukage will send his strongest Shinobi as a way to completely decimate your faction as of now he has no knowledge of us assisting you, so it likely the first swordsmen to make contact will be the strongest and that is Mangetsu Hōzuki What can you tell me about him Zabuza." Zabuza gave Naruto his complete attention spoke in a grim voice "Mangetsu Hōzuki is a highly gifted Shinobi he was able to master and use each blade of the seven swordsmen his prowess in water Ninjutsu rivals that of your second Hokage, and on top of that he uses his clan's Ninjutsu that makes him invulnerable to all physical attacks, it is also stated that Genjutsu is also useless against him.'

Naruto nodded his head at the information "Sarutobi I will task you in defeating This man , Hiashi you and your clan's priority will be in negating the effect of there water Ninjutsu you will be the long range support with your Byakugan you will be able to see the battle field even from your distance and effective counter against them, The rebel faction will be in charge of close combat due to the fact they know the terrain better they will be less likely to succumb to guerrilla warfare tactics, Ao Chojuro and Mei will be in charge of that unit Tsunade you will medic of the entire squadron Kurenai I task you with protecting Tsunade, Tsunade is the only medic the entire alliance has if she were to die it will result in our loss in this battle." Sarutobi gazed at Naruto in amazement _that was a brilliant plan and an ingenious way to use the Hyuuga Byakugan I must say Naruto you continue to surprise_.

"And what will I be doing?" asked Zabuza

"You have one of the more important tasks Zabuza you will not be assigned to any one squadron your task will be to aid each on all of them you will be the leader on the floor and assist those on the battlefield. You know the terrain better than any of us, being a former member of seven swordsmen."

Zabuza nodded in understanding "and what will you be doing?"

Naruto continued to look at the map with great interest "the Mizukage will not make an appearance until he feels that he may loose the battle I will arrive then. I will be the ace in the hole."

Mei looked at Zabuza and Naruto in awe it seemed both men got over there previous encounter.

(Flashback)

Naruto and the crew continued their journey to wave country. With a quick succession of Shunshin Zabuza Meizu and Gōzu and Haku appeared. Naruto looked at the group distastefully "I see you did not heed my warning." Naruto attempted to pull his katana only to be stopped when Zabuza waved his hand in front of himself in a disarming manner "We're not here to fight kid, I'm only her to see Mei." Naruto glanced at Mei and said "You know this man?"

Mei answered normally "Hai he is my brother he is another member of our army.'

Naruto glanced back at Zabuza and said in an amused tone "I cannot say I see the family resemblance."

Zabuza gave a sinister grin "We have different mothers we're half siblings."

Naruto nodded in understanding "I take it you're here to help the cause."

Zabuza nodded his head "Hai I plan to kill the Mizukage you guys will be in charge of taking out the army, don't get in my way and things will work out good for the both of us." Stated Zabuza

Naruto showed no emotions and said calmly "how do you plan on defeating the Mizukage Zabuza demon of the bloody mist."

Zabuza smirked "I see you know of me… simple really I'm going to carve him in two with my Kubikiribōchō" Zabuza finished with a blood thirsty grin

Naruto nodded once more and said in a serious tone "you will surely die." Zabuza eyes narrowed "what did you say kid." Naruto replied in his same calm demeanor "Zabuza-san you don't have the power necessary to defeat the Mizukage at your current level of power you will surely die." Zabuza quickly unsheathed his Kubikiribōchō "I dare you to see that again brat." Naruto flared his chakra to insane level gold chakra began to swirl around him the power glowed intensely and blasted its way to the sky the power was so oppressing that it completely immobilized Zabuza leaving him in a catatonic state, Everyone could feel the chakra they felt the strain under Naruto's oppressive chakra Zabuza was fearing the worst he glanced at Naruto and could only make a salute of a man and golden eyes Staring back at him Zabuza dropped to both knees and his Blade feel to the ground in front "you are no demon Zabuza, I have seen the eyes of a demon you are a mere human who has lost his way. You will soon learn your place, if you raise your blade at me again Zabuza I will personally be your guide to after life do we understand each other?"

Zabuza was unable to form any words and merely nodded Naruto released his chakra and walked passed Zabuza and continued to his destination. Zabuza collapsed to the ground, sweat marring every ounce of his body

Haku quickly ran to Zabuza's side and asked in worry "are you alright Zabuza-Sama"

Zabuza nodded his head albeit tiredly _that kid is scary_

Zabuza glanced at the captains and he saw sympathy on most of there faces, they too followed Naruto leaving Zabuza with the Kiri faction "sis what's with that kid?"

Mei looked at Zabuza and said "I'm not sure all We know so far is that he's the son of the fourth Hokage and is insanely strong."

"tch that's and understatement sis, that amount of chakra shouldn't be possible for any human." Said Zabuza

(Flashback end)

"In matter of seven days we will launch an attack against Kiri, mobilize the troops to this position I have business I must take care of Zabuza come with me." Zabuza got up with out a word and followed Naruto and left

"What do you think that's about." asked Tsunade "you never know with Naruto." Said Sarutobi

"What did you want me?" asked Zabuza

"I want the location of Gato's base, we will set up our base there, there is no need to bring these people in our war."

Zabuza nodded "his base is not that far from here I lead the way." Naruto nodded his head and followed Zabuza to the destination

(Gato's Base)

Boom Zabuza blasted the door open with his Kubikiribōchō. Naruto stood at Zabuza's side and watched on calmly when multiple thugs crowded the mansion surrounding the duo the thus were wielding various weapons ranging from katana to oddly shaped scythe and kunai. Naruto asked in calm cool indifferent voice "where is Gato?"

"As if we tell you kid." Spoke a random thug Naruto nodded his head he assumed that response a blood thirsty grin adorned Zabuza's features "I guess you are of no use to us then." And with those words Zabuza slashed down the thug with lightning speed "hey Emperor lets see who can kill the most. That's already one for me." Zabuza continued to quickly hack and decimate each thug ruthless without a second thought Zabuza paused momentarily to see Naruto standing in the same position with his eyes closed _what's he doing_? "Whatever emperor that's already 57 for me at this rate you'll never catch up." "Is that so?" questioned Naruto, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal the mythical Rinnegan, he spoke fluidly **Shinra tensei** all the remaining thugs were killed leaving Zabuza gaping like a fish out of water. "I believe I won Zabuza" stated Naruto Zabuza blinked owlishly "yeah I guess you did." "What's with all the ruckus, what are you doing Zabuza killing my men you still work for me you baka." Yelled Gato.

Zabuza shook his head "sorry Gato I'm under new management." "Is it the kid next you, he doesn't look so tough but whatever I'll pay you whatever you want kid just work for me and clean this mess."

Naruto looked at Gato with a smile "of course Gato." **Bansho Tenin** Gato was lifted of his feet and pulled into Naruto's palm. Gato's eyes widened in fear his feet weren't touching the ground he made a fatal mistake in looking into Naruto's unforgiving cold eyes. Naruto's eyes began to swirl "you will hand over all your money, investments, stock, shipping, management, company, resources, land and everything you own to me." Gato nodded. Naruto released Gato and Gato began to walk to vault and began punching in the code after a couple of seconds he pulled multiple documents and handed all them over to Naruto "as of know you own Gato corp. and all proprieties." Naruto smiled "very good Gato for your cooperation, I'll give you a quick painless death." Naruto decapitated Gato with a katana that was lying on the floor "you are not worthy to die by my blade," Spoke Naruto.

Naruto looked at the bodies that marred the floor in distaste **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL** Jutsu all the bodies began to burn leaving only ash and blood "Zabuza clean this mess." Zabuza flashed through his own set of hand seal **WATER STYLE: VIOLENT WATER SHOCK WAVE** a large torrent of water erupted from Zabuza's mouth quickly washing the floors that were once coated in blood. Naruto looked on impassively and went through one seal Shadow clone Jutsu five clones shimmered to existence "Disarm any and all traps that may be in this mansion" order Naruto the clones nodded and disappeared without a word "Zabuza go inform the group of our new living arrangement and bring Gato's body to wave country tell them its token of my appreciation for there hospitality." Zabuza nodded and left with the body.

(One Week Later)

"Mei you and the rebel faction move North straight into the Main Gates of Kirigakure," Order Naruto.

"Hai," responded Mei.

"Hiashi, take your clan and the bulk of the rebel faction to your assigned posts."

"Hai, my lord," said Hiashi.

"As for you Sarutobi and the rest of you, you know your orders."

"Understood, my lord," replied Sarutobi and other members of the coalition forces.

"In that case, Captain, headsets on and move out!" Order Naruto with the utmost authority. With that all the captains and their respected units moved out to their given positions and Naruto slowly rose into the sky.

(Battle Begins)

"Stop and lay down your weapons now!" yelled a Kiri Ninja before being struck with a kunai.

"Kiri Ninja's defend the main gates!" Yelled another Kiri Ninja that looked as if he was a commander of some sort. With that the battle of Kirigakure began.

War quickly commenced ninja's began to shoot various Jutsu at one another blood was quickly spewed on the ground. Shinobi began dying left and right., panic and mayhem ensued the whole village

(With the Kiri Boarder Commander)

"Sir, orders from the Mizukage. He says he is sending Raiga Kurosuki and Mangetsu Hōzuki to aid us in this battle. He also says that we are not to allow any rebel faction members to survive this battle," stated a Kiri Messenger to the Kiri Commander.

"Understood, tell each unit to stand their ground and push the rebels back."

"Hai," replied the Kiri Messenger before Shunshining away.

(With Mei and the Rebel Faction)

"Naruto, the Kiri Ninjas are making an attempt to overrun our position," spoke Mei through her headset.

"Good, proceed to Phase 2. Tell your forces to retreat. Make sure the Kiri-nin takes the bait," replied Naruto through the headset.

"Hai," said Mei before turning her attention to her troops. "All units retreat to point alpha, move now I will cover your retreat."

**LAVA STYLE: LAVA GLOBS** yelled Mei sending a multiple globs of lava which successfully hit multiple Kiri Shinobi "fuck you Kekkei Genkai wielding freak." Yelled the Kiri Nin in agony

The Kiri Nin who weren't hit the blast quickly charged Mei with multiple kunai and yelled in anger "die you whore." Mei reacted with grace and flashed through a set of seals and calmly said Boil release: Skilled Mist Technique, sending a wave of acidic gas multiple Kiri nin made no attention to the mist and ran through "what the fuck is this my skin is burning" yelled a Kiri nin in disbelief and pain, the wise Kiri nin fled the mist and yelled **WIND STYLE: GREAT** **BREAK** Through immediately the deadly gas was dispersed the Kiri nin didn't let up and ran through another string of seals and yelled **WATER STYLE: 100 SERPENT'S STRIKE **multiple snake shot out from the water at Mei, Mei showed no hesitation and yelled with a quick succession of seals **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU** , the ball of fire and snake hit each other simultaneously creating a volume of steam Mei smirked _that should be enough time_ and with that she used the mist as means for her escape

"Where did that bitch go?" Yelled a random Kiri Nin

(With Naruto)

"Perfect it's all going as planned," muttered Naruto to himself. "Hiashi prepare your forces to move. I will signal you when to move," said Naruto via headset.

"Hai, but what is the Signal," questioned Hiashi.

"You will know when the time comes. Naruto out." finished Naruto but soon after started speaking again. "Sarutobi, proceed to the rendezvous point with Mei, you know what to do."

"Understood, my lord." replied Sarutobi via headset from his undisclosed location.

(In the Mizukage's Tower)

"Mizukage-Sama, the rebels are retreating out into the country. Raiga Kurosuki and Mangetsu Hōzuki along with their battalions have joined our boarder Ninjas and aiding them to crush the Rebel Forces," said a Kiri Commander.

"Petty rebels. Defeated so easy. Commander issue an order, make sure that those rebels are crushed under any means necessary. Tell Raiga Kurosuki and Mangetsu that they are part of the Seven Swordsmen for a reason and that I expect nothing less that total victory and an end to this Civil War." Spoke the Mizukage.

"Hai, my liege," said the Kiri Commander who then left to deliver the message.

(With Mei)

"Oh good you've made it Mei," said a rebel faction member.

"Well of course I made it," replied Mei before issued a new set of orders. "Everyone this is as far as we go dig in and hold your ground there won't be any backup or reinforcements for us. This is where we finally end this war!"

"End this war? Yes, but you won't be apart of the victors. You and your group of traitors will die right here," interrupted Mangetsu.

"Well I see he was right, the Mizukage did send only his best," replied Mei.

"And by 'He' you mean?" questioned Mangetsu.

"That doesn't matter now; all that matters is that you die." Countered Mei.

"And you are the one's going to kill us?" asked Raiga sarcastically.

"No, unfortunately, that'd be me." Said Sarutobi appearing from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Sarutobi, this battle does not concern Konoha nor you." retorted Mangetsu in outrage.

"But you are mistaken, because these Rebels are our allies."

"What?! Konoha dares to go to war with Kirigakure? You send word to the Mizukage that Konoha is attacking along with the Rebels…now!" Roared Mangetsu to a Kiri Nin.

**WOOD RELEASE: TEN THOUSAND ROOTS**, roared Naruto Namikaze from a location in the sky not visible with the naked eye. Suddenly Thousands of roots as thick as three men grew from the ground in both directions, cutting of any route of retreat for the Kiri Ninjas.

"Well then, looks like we have time to kill." Said Mei with a wicked smile.

(With Hiashi)

"All Units, that's the sign. Move in on the village while the Kiri-nin are blocked!" Ordered Hiashi. "Tsunade, I know Naruto said you won't be doing much, but we could use your destructive power to destroy the main gates."

"I was thinking you'd never ask."

Tsunade nodded her head towards Hiashi and flexed her arm with one mighty punch Main gates were blasted of there hinges.

Tsunade Narrowly dodged a kunai from a Kiri Shinobi, she reacted by sending a thunderous punch to the ground the effect were instantaneous a mighty fissure carved the ground leaving many Kiri Nin to drop to there deaths.

"Fall back lady Tsunade we will take it from here." said Hiashi Tsunade nodded and jumped to rear with Kurenai right behind her. **Water style: Water Dragon bullet** yelled multiple Kiri Nin, send ding multiple water blast at the Hyuuga clan The Hyuuga responded with great ease **WATER STYLE: UZUMAKI SECRET SUPREME DRAGON'S RAGE**. One mighty dragon rose from the sea the size of Gamabunta, The dragon let out a piercing roar and attacked the Kiri ninjas with one feel swoop drowning multiple of them however the dragon did not vanish. The Hyuuga continued to hold the ram seal allowing the mighty dragon to remain in existence, The Kiri Shinobi's responded with an attack of their own they all went through a long winded series of hand signs and all finished at the ram seal simultaneously **WATER** **STYLE: WAVE OF A THOUSAND TIDES**. A wave of mighty proportions rose dwarfing the dragon in comparison, The Hyuuga quickly flared the chakra to increase the dragon's size but it was no match for the wave, the wave continued to grow in size. "Now " yelled the Kiri Shinobi sending the massive tide at Konoha and rebel alliance, The Hyuuga clan looked on with worry **WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET JUTSU** yelled Zabuza blasting multiple Kiri Shinobi quickly dispelling the Jutsu "attack now these Kiri nin are highly gifted at Ninjutsu but there Taijutsu hardly compares we strike now." Roared Zabuza the Hyuuga clan all nodded and charged the Kiri Shinobi with Hiashi and Zabuza leading the charge.

(With the Mizukage)

"Mizukage-Sama, the Village has been infiltrated. Hundreds of rebels are flooding in through the Main Gate." Said a Kiri Messenger.

"Then stop them, how many could it be!" Yelled the Mizukage.

"Sir, they are accompanied by what appears to be Konoha Shinobi. The Captains to be specific." Replied the Messenger.

"Ca-aptains?! As in the Fire Country Supreme Emperor's Court Guards?

"Hai." Replied the Nin solemnly.

"Get word to all Ninjas in the village as well as too all to my Swordsmen. And get Raiga and Mangetsu back in the village they should've finished those Rebels off by now." Roared the Mizukage. _What is the Emperor doing with his Captains in my Village?!_

(With Naruto in the Skies above Kirigakure)

"All according to plan." stated Naruto with a smirk.

"Sarutobi, Decimate those Kiri-nin. Hiashi, Continue deeper into the village, stay in groups.

Tsunade, Heal the wounded and Kurenai watch her back." Ordered Naruto. _Your Turn, Mizukage._

(Mizukage's Tower)

"Where the hell is Raiga and Mangetsu?" Roared the Mizukage.

"Sir, we received word that they are still out in the Country fighting the Rebels who have been aided by Sarutobi Kami Shinobi," Replied the Kiri Messenger.

"Why? I ordered them back to the village to cut of the invading Rebels and Konoha-nin."

"Sir, they have been blocked by what seems to be Tree roots. It extends to the East and West half a mile in each direction."

"What about Jinpachi and Jinin? Where are they?"

"Sir, they are currently fighting off Rebel Faction members in the neighborhoods surrounding the Main Gate."

"Commander evacuate the village, we're going to have a little fun. You, fetch my staff and assemble my guards. We leave at once." Finished the Mizukage.

(Naruto vs. Mizukage)

The Mizukage quickly mad his appearance and slashed all the rebel and Konoha nin alike with relative ease, The Mizukage quickly caught sight of Hiashi Hyuuga _I see the Konoha Shinobi have indeed sided with the rebel so be it they will die along side them_ _as well_, Mizukage raced at Hiashi with the intent of killing him , Hiashi failed to notice Mizukage in time however it was not need Zabuza appeared out of nowhere with his Kubikiribōchō in the defensive opposition and managed to block Yagura's strike. Yagura spoke coldly "I see you've return Zabuza, I'm must say I never expected you to show your face after your betrayal." Zabuza grunted from his defense position 'I did what I felt was right mindless killing our people is wrong." Yagura eyes showed no mercy and a quick spun, he deflected Zabuza's blade pushing it upward and got behind Zabuza and stabbed him from behind with his Staff Zabuza eyes widen " I see so he was right I never thought the difference in our power would be so great.'

Yagura pulled out his staff distastefully 'worthless fool, you sided with them instead of me and died with dishonor"

"Naruto the Mizukage has arrived," stated Hiashi grimly through the headset a bolt of lightning streaked to the ground blasting multiple of ninjas away creating a blinding light forcing everyone to shield there eyes as soon as the light died standing in all his glory was Naruto with his Rinnegan displayed at full force, Yagura showed no fear and spoke smoothly "I see you've finally arrived emperor forgive me but I had to dispatch of a few traitors of mines you now have my undivided attention."

Naruto looked at Zabuza deceased body in sympathy _your death will not be in vain_

Naruto spoke aloud, "Hiashi pull out and rendezvous with Mei and Sarutobi. This battle has no room for anyone but me and the Mizukage."Hiashi nodded grimly and gathered the remaining forces.

"So you have been the man behind the curtain. Pulling all the strings of this battle. I knew mere rebels could not concoct such an intricate plan." Stated the Mizukage.

"Indeed you are correct." Replied Naruto.

"Care to explain how you came up with such an underhanded battle plan?"

"Well it was simple; I relied on your arrogance and eagerness to win. I assumed you would send your strongest commanders to decimate the Rebel Faction and with your two strongest Commanders out of the way, you have lost this war." Explained Naruto. "What will you do now? Your village has lost its two remaining commanders and now you are all that's left." With that the Mizukage quickly looked both to his left and right to notice that Jinin and Jinpachi had been indeed slain.

"Hahahaha. Lost? I believe you're mistaken. I'm the Mizukage, my power is unmatched and I will crush all of you, its there fault they died allowing such weak rebel to do them in… disgraceful." Said Yagura in disgust with those words the Mizukage charged at Naruto with blinding speed. With his staff poised for the kill Naruto reacted quickly and Hyorinmaru quickly formed in Naruto's hand. Naruto quickly deflected Yagura's strike and aimed a horizontal slash at Yagura's head, Yagura reacted quickly and dodge under the strike he quickly lunged his staff at Naruto's abdomen Naruto eyes Narrowed he quickly grabbed the staff preventing any damage and lashed out with a viscous kick at Yagura head send him sailing way Yagura landed gracefully and calmly wiped the trail of blood that leaked out his mouth.

Yagura instead of looking worried from the previous attack Yagura had an insane grin on his face "yes yes this is going to be indeed an entertaining battle make me feel alive." Roared Yagura with his staff poised for battle once more

Yagura disappeared with great speed and appeared hovering over Naruto with an over head strike Naruto quickly jumped Back to avoid the attack, Yagura slammed his staff into the ground creating a fairly large crater on impact Yagura wasted no time and jumped once at Naruto and swung his staff in an vertical slash Naruto reacted fluidly and calmly tilted his body to one side allowing the staff to sail past him harmlessly, Yagura spun on his heal and launched his staff with rapid succession at Naruto's head, Naruto once more showed no fear and reacted with the grace of expert swordsmen without using his blade Naruto continued to avoid all slashes and attacks from Yagura.

Yagura however was not one to be denied and launched an extremely fast strike at Naruto's head forcing Naruto to jump to the sky to avoid the attack Yagura quickly followed and lunged with his staff at Naruto, Naruto retaliated by blocking with his Zanpakuto, his face remained impassive However Yagura had an insane smile the two were in a deadlock for a few seconds until Naruto quickly went on the offensive and used his superior strength and deflected his blade upwards leaving Yagura open Naruto calmly slashed Yagura with a right to left strike,

Yagura eyes showed brief worry but he reacted with great creativity and managed to grab Naruto's hand at the last movement and jumped over the blade to avoid damage Yagura's leg lashed out with a viscous kick however Naruto used his left hand to catch the kick but Yagura was not done and used his remaining leg to send another kick at Naruto's face. Naruto used Yagura's own leg and managed to block the kick. Yagura grunted in pain but reacted with a move of his own with lightning fast reflexes Yagura let go of Naruto's sword at Spun in the air horizontally breaking free of Naruto's grasp and while in mid flight he planted a solid kick at Naruto's chest sending Naruto sailing away.

Naruto skidded a couple of meters away before Yagura even landed on the ground Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground a through a lone Shuriken and raced through a string of hand seals **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique** the lone multiply into hundreds of Shuriken Yagura responded with expertly and blocked and evaded all of the Shuriken, however Naruto did not wait patiently while all this was going on and he immediately pointed his finger at Yagura and stated calmly **DESTRUCTIVE ART FOUR: WHITE LIGHTNING**, a bolt of lightning blasted out of Naruto finger at Yagura with frightening speed Yagura however managed to tilt his staff to deflect the blast in the nick of time. Naruto once more went through a series of hand signs and yelled **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU** sending a large ball of flames Yagura's way. Yagura yelled his own Jutsu in response **Water Release: Water Mirror Technique** a mirror a mirror about 5 feet in diameter appeared and to Naruto's immense surprise a clone of Naruto stepped out the mirror and went through a familiar set of seals and launched a fire ball Jutsu equivalent to what Naruto recently used,

The two fireball created a large explosion upon contact. Black smoked covered the whole landscape Naruto Flashed through a series of Hand seals and yelled **WIND STYLE GREAT BREAK THROUGH** the smoke all began to disperse, Naruto eyes Narrowed Yagura was no where insight, He quickly turned and managed just in the nick of time to block a strike from Yagura, Yagura eyes showed brief surprise "you're pretty good emperor I wasn't expecting you to block."

Naruto said nothing and merely jumped away from Yagura and flashed through a set of seals** LAVA STYLE: LAVA TIDE** a large wave of lava sprouted out of Naruto's mouth, Yagura then performed his own array of seals** Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique** the moisture from the air began to condense at a rapid rate forming large vortex of water in front of Yagura the water quickly increased to unbelievable portion and blasted the lava quickly diverting the lava's trajectory.

Yagura wasted no time and ran through another string of seals **Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death** Using the moisture that surround the area and the vast amount of water nearby Yagura created multiple that easily surpassed the thousands ,and with a wave of his hand the needles were sent at Naruto with alarming speed, Naruto looked on impassively and flashed though his own seals **FIRE STYLE : FIRE VORTEX** a vortex made of pure fire erupted from the ground creating a barrier around Naruto, the water upon contact began to evaporate until the needles were no more Naruto's vortex deactivated in the process Naruto was forced to block with his Zanpakuto once more when Yagura appeared in front the duo engage in another fierce Kenjutsu battle going at insane speeds sparks of metal were the only things that were seen the two broke apart after a long winded session both of them were sporting a few cuts nothing to serious though.

Naruto eyes showed brief worry, all of Yagura cuts began to heal "you see you can't win I can do this all day and not get tired you on the other are not so lucky." Naruto said no words and flashed through a long chain of hand seal **WIND STYLE: DIVINE WIND** the cloud began to darken the sky and multiple tornadoes began to form and they began to destroy everything in there path Yagura looked on in shock he quickly began to jump around and avoid each of them of the tornadoes path Naruto looked on with an empathetic gaze and muttered another Jutsu **FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BLITZ** Naruto spit out multiple dragons of flame with quick speed The dragon combined with the tornadoes to create huge firestorms, which blazed the entire arena destroying houses leaving the ground scatted with scorch marks.

Naruto had a smirk upon his face _no human alive could have survived that technique, _Naruto turned his head and began to walk only to stop when the wall of flames suddenly disappeared

Yagura was standing in and oddly shaped cloak with two tail sporting from his body Naruto eyes narrowed _this is what Kurama most of having been speaking about __jinchūriki__ have the power to use there associated __bijū's__ power_

**Swift release: flash step** Naruto calmly muttered a column of gold chakra swirled around Naruto's body.

Naruto eyes were set on Yagura with full concentration _Kurama informed that a jinchūriki power are greatly enhanced once he is in his biju state from her on I cannot take any chances_

Yagura vanished with great speed the area he was once standing was destroyed from his insane burst of speed Naruto began to dodge each of Yagura strikes with great difficulty "ha-ha I told you emperor you cannot compare to the power of a biju all inevitably fall to my might." Naruto eyes showed nothing and Naruto spoke in a solemn tone **shinra tensei** Yagura was immediately blasted away however that did not last long and an arm sprouted from Yagura's back cushioning his fall Naruto was gazing at Yagura with full intent_ although he never managed to hit me I still suffered burns because of the close proximity I won't be able to keep up swift release for much longer either, I'll have to finish this battle quickly _

Naruto eyes began to leak with blood ad Naruto spoke in a monotone voice **Amaterasu** gold flames began to erupt on Yagura's body and Yagura began to roar and thrash in displeasure. Naruto dropped to one knee in pain _although I don't suffer the normal effect of this Jutsu it is still a painful Jutsu to use _Yagura slowly began to get up the wounds that once adored his body were perfectly healed "I must say that did hurt, and in return I I'll greet you with the same hospitality you showed me." Yagura launched at Naruto with unbridled speeds his hand was cocked ready to deliver a devastating blow. Naruto looked on impassively his eye showed only resolve immediately skeleton vertebra formed around Naruto calmly muttered **Susanoo**

Yagura slammed into Naruto with great force smashing Naruto into the ground Naruto showed no signs of pain and slowly got up however he didn't not get to stay on his feet for long Yagura launched another attack pinning Naruto into a wall Naruto eye showed brief worry when **Susanoo**, began to crack _I see I have not quite mastered this Jutsu, it is time._

With those thoughts Susanoo broke and Yagura finally broke free "I did it I killed the emperor" yelled Yagura with a insane glee however Yagura joy quickly vanished when he felt a tingle sensation on his outreached hand he heard a faint **Bankai** and was immediately blasted to the other side of the field Naruto was encased in a dome of ice, the ice began to break apart to reveal a perfectly fine Naruto in his **Bankai** mode Naruto began to release an insane in amount of chakra the arena slowly began to covered in a thick sheet of ice unto the whole village was encased in ice Naruto looked at Yagura downed form in distaste "be proud you have forced me to release my Bankai, you will die with that honor."

"silence fool "yelled Yagura in his biju state Yagura quickly rose to his feet and charged Naruto faster then ever Naruto flew at Yagura with equivalent speed Both arrived At each other at the same time Naruto yelled **Dragon Hail Flower** Naruto and managed to pierce Yagura in his bijū's state and a huge burst of ice erupted from Yagura encasing and freezing him Naruto looked at Yagura's frozen state in satisfaction 'its finally over."

(With Sarutobi)

"What will you do now Mangetsu now that your comrade has perished" spoke Sarutobi in his usual composted state

Mangetsu looked at Raiga deceased body in disgust Raiga you fool you've gone got yourself killed I wont be able reach Yagura now

Mangetsu craned his neck hearing a stratifying pop he rolled his shoulders and look at Mei and Sarutobi and said "you shouldn't speak so confidently Sarutobi you've yet to deal and damage to throughout the whole fight besides Raiga was slowing me down now that I don't have to continue to protect I can final let go."

Mangetsu placed his hand in the ram seal and calmly muttered **Hiding in Mist Technique** using the abundant water vapor that surround the village a looming mist encased the whole battle field "do you still believe you can defeat Sarutobi." Mangetsu voiced echoed throughout the whole mist Sarutobi eyes showed no worry and he spoke fluidly "Mei-San we will need to work together to defeat this foe."

Mei gave a Sarutobi a barely perceptible nodded, The two nin waited patiently for Mangetsu to strike they didn't wait long, when Mangetsu appeared behind Sarutobi and quickly beheaded, the Sarutobi immediately fell apart revealing itself to be a mud clone Mangetsu eyes narrowed in anger . Sarutobi appeared behind Mangetsu and calmly muttered **FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME BOMB** unleashing an inferno of blazing hot flames from Sarutobi mouth at Mangetsu. Mangetsu was blasted by the Jutsu his body was revealed to be in a water like state completely unharmed "you don't get it Sarutobi, my hydration allows my body to remain in water like state as long as I have enough water to sustain the Jutsu and just look around with this amount of water I'm completely invulnerable to all your attacks you cannot win."

(Back with Naruto and Yagura)

"What's finally over emperor?" asked Yagura in his iced form Naruto looked at Yagura with brief shock, Yagura unleashed a large burst of chakra quickly blasting the ice dome that once encased him. Yagura reacted with great ease and plunged his fist into Naruto gut puncturing a whole in Naruto's stomach Yagura smiled in satisfaction Naruto eyes widen and looked at Yagura's arm in total shock Yagura looked at Naruto's face in utter joy However it was cut short when Naruto began to break apart revealing him to be an ice clone Yagura turned his head to see Naruto standing patiently behind with a bored look

_Who does he think he is with that look of superiority does he dare look down upon me?_

Yagura began to unleashing viler chakra and he slowly levitated from the ground and in a massive explosion Yagura appeared in his full biju state

Naruto looked on Yagura no the biju with cold indifference _anymore damage to this village and it will be beyond repair I must finish this now_

The cloud began to darken in response to Naruto's Chakra Yagura began to raise his chakra as well and ball of condense energy began to form in front his mouth Naruto eyes narrowed _that must be the biju ball I must hurry_

Naruto finally finished the necessary preparation and calmly pointed his blade at the enormous turtle biju and said with disdain **Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral** snow began to fall from the sky and upon contact snow began to form snow flowers Yagura looked on in outrage "what is this boy?" Naruto did not deem Yagura with an explanation and in matter of second the mighty turtle biju was encased in a pillar of ice flowers. Naruto deactivated his Bankai in response

_What a dangerous foe to push me this extent I commend you Yagura of Kiri_

Naruto walked away only to be stopped once more when he heard a crack Naruto craned his head at Yagura and spoke solemnly "I see even Hyorinmaru's strongest attack is no match, this is the power of a biju"

Yagura quickly broke free of the attack and continued to build his chakra once more and then unleashed the devastating biju ball on Naruto. Naruto in response flashed through a series of hand seal and yelled hastily **Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall**

Naruto created a massive dome of wood, The biju ball eradicated the dome on contact enveloping the entire arena in a blinding light, The arena died down to reveal Yagura perfectly fine and Naruto who was encased in Susanoo once more _to be able to destroy the wood locking wall on impact the biju power is indeed unrivaled I'll have to use that Jutsu_ Naruto flashed through a long series of hand seals and yelled **WOOD STYLE : ****Wood Dragon** a gigantic wooden dragon rose from the ground directly beneath them, resembling a Chinese dragon, though with a short trunk-like nose, began constricting the massive turtle biju The turtle continued to trash around the Dragon only continued to grow stronger in response

_All bijū's succumb to this the Jutsu Hashirama used this Jutsu to subdue the bijū's there is no way for you to win now Yagura_

The turtle stopped thrashing and began to form into a ball and rolled into the water Naruto eyes showed brief worry ,_he's going to the dept of the ocean the Jutsu won't last long my chakra won't be able to reach at that distance_

The turtle biju rose from the water with an insane grin, the Jutsu releasing long ago "what will you do now emperor your wood release Jutsu is rendered useless against me face it emperor you have lost."

Naruto smirked "you too shall learn the extent of my power." Naruto raced through a series of hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground and yelled **SUMMONING JUTSU** standing in all his glory was Kurama the nine tailed fox.

Kurama had a hungry look upon his face Naruto stood on top of Kurama's head with his hand folded Kurama spoke eagerly "it's about time."

(Scene)

Thank you guys for waiting patiently for this chapter as you can see it was a long one to right all this information was necessary to progress forward Naruto cannot use kido in the real world that much cause kido is usually resolved for shinigami so all his shinigami powers are greatly weakened in the real word, Naruto was able to fight Hyorinmaru with his full shinigami power because of that dimension also, I don't like the way they portray bijū's in the manga I mean they were taken down with ease, I just figured that the feared bijū's should you know feared so I going to make them all a lot stronger, I don't like how Gamabunta was able to keep his own against the biju, I kind of think that they nerfed the bijū's power a bit that just my opinion and

**Review Review Review**

guys you gotta review I want be able to improve on my writings skill and my not be so tempted to upload new chapters if I don't get my precious review just kidding or maybe I'm not, I got a little help from bro with a couple scenes I hope enjoyed the chapter ja ne guys peace

Next chapter will be released shortly depend in on how many review I get so review guys

Next chapter Yagura vs. Naruto

Sarutobi and Mei Vs Mangetsu..


	4. Chapter 5

TALKING: "example"

THINKING: _example_

BIJU TALK: _**example**_

JUTSU: **example**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach or anything affiliated with the two. This fan fiction cannot be Rewritten, Redistributed, or used in any other fashion without the express written consent of Prodigy282.

**KONOHA'S MAELSTROM**

**Chapter Four New discoveries**

Naruto stood unfazed and was currently gazing at Yagura in his biju form with disgust. Naruto eyes narrowed when Kurama was forced to dodged an attack from his right Naruto shifted his gaze to where the attack came form Naruto looked at a large eight head Hydra rivaling the size of Kurama himself. Upon further inspection Naruto eyes were able to make out the figurine of a person he quickly concluded it was Mangetsu using one his clan techniques _Were Sarutobi and mei defeated by Mangetsu_,

Mangetsu launched another large torrent of water at Kurama. Kurama reacted with great speed and breathed out a large inferno of white hot flames, the attack created a large amount of steam however the steam was quickly dispersed when Yagura came barreling through at Kurama at high speeds Kurama at the nick of time managed to block with his tail but was pushed a bit back by force of Yagura's power

Naruto showed no emotion and he calmly flashed through a series of hand seal and calmly muttered **LAVA STYLE: LAVA GYSER** and true to its name multiple geysers erupted from the ground under the turtle blasting him into the ocean with severe burns.

Naruto spoke in a calm voice "Kurama I need you to hold them off long enough for me to cast my Jutsu."

Kurama nodded with a smirk a began to unleash more flames at Mangetsu to no avail Mangetsu used the abundant source of water to his advantage and managed to block the large amount of fire and flashed through a sequence of seal and muttered **WATER Style: ULTIMATE HYDRA Technique**

Mangetsu in his hydra form began to gather an enormous amount of chakra and began to increase in height and size and began to form some type of orb in front of their mouths, until the ball reached gargantuan size all hydra simultaneously unleashed there attack at Kurama, Kurama reacted with great ease and launched a biju ball of enormous proportion at Mangetsu both forces battled for power unleashing devastating waves of energy that ripped apart the village creating craters destroying and leveling the landscape however it was short lived when Kurama raised his chakra to insane levels and completely overwhelmed Mangetsu obliterating him in his hydra form.

Naruto eyes widen when Yagura arose from the depths of the ocean and launched a biju ball of his own at Kurama. Kurama just managed barely to put his tail up in order to block the blast however the blast managed to lift Kurama off his feet and sent him sailing quite a bit Naruto eyes narrowed at Kurama he shouldn't be losing "Kurama what is the matter."

Kurama looked at Naruto and said angrily "my power has yet to fully return half my powers have been sealed at my current strength I likely equal to that of the eight tails."

Naruto nodded "worry not Kurama I am ready." The clouds darkened once more and roared with thunder and lightning Naruto eyes began to pulse with lightning Naruto flashed through a long series of hand seals and after a minute an image of man wielding a massive thunderbolt began to form in the sky however Naruto was not done

Naruto continued to pour his chakra into the Jutsu increasing the size of the man and Naruto eventually yelled **LIGHTNING STYLE: WRATH OF ZEUS**, the figurine of the man eyes grew gold and developed a scowl with great speeds he launched his thunder bolt at Yagura in his biju state,

Yagura lone eye showed unbridled fear he was about to dive under the water to protect himself but at the speed the lightning was coming it was impossible for him to do so; A large explosion erupted showing signs that the attack did indeed connect.

Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan in response of his win, it however didn't last when Yagura launched out of the water and slammed into Kurama pinning him to the ground Naruto eyes narrowed _How is it possible he survived the attack_ Naruto caught sight of man washing up on shore it was Mangetsu, _I see Mangetsu managed to protect Yagura from the attack_

"How does it feel emperor? Not so confident now are you."

Naruto eyes showed anger _how dare this worm talk down to me_

_your right_ said a voice in Naruto's head _give into your rage and anger unleash your power_ Naruto had no time to question the words in his head because he was pulled into his mind, standing before Naruto in all his glory was the Fourth Hokage "tou-san." Questioned Naruto

"Indeed Naruto." Answered the Yondaime

Naruto eyes showed brief surprised but it was soon replaced with curiosity "for what reason are you here father."

The Yondaime smiled "it appears I will have to teach you discipline and respect Naruto." Naruto eyes narrowed but his eyes turned into unbridled fear the man standing before him was no longer the Yondaime he appeared to be a void of confusion of anger, rage, chaos, malice, disorientation it seemed his body no longer held no solid shape just infinite dept and darkness his appearance continued to change from one figure to another "who… what are you." Question Naruto in shock

"I am your father Naruto." Said the man Naruto quickly regained control of his sense and attempted use his Rinnegan against the man or creature to no avail the man smiled at Naruto as if he was a boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar

"Now now Naruto where you planning to use Rinnegan on me my my what a rebellious child you are." Said the man

Naruto eyes narrowed and his chakra raged uncontrollably in response to his anger apparently the figure noticed a fly buzzing around and turned his attention to Naruto "I guess this is you first temper tantrum ne Naruto."

Naruto cold blue merciless eyes projected only imminent death "who are you." Questioned Naruto one more time dangerously

The man spoke smoothly and elegantly "I grow tired of repeating myself Naruto, Naruto."

The man questioned the name and tested it a few time seeing how the name rolled of his tongue "Naruto… maelstrom a very good name for a child of mines however your powers exceed more than mere whirlpools you will soon find just how special you are my child."

"do you know who I am Naruto do you know my name?' Naruto gave the man with a blank stare

The man nodded his head and said with a sigh "soon Naruto all will be revealed to you my child until then." With those words the man disappeared leaving Naruto's mind

Naruto Naruto Naruto was finally broken out of his musing from Kurama's calling he looked at Kurama with shock written evident on his face _who was that?_

Kurama looked at Naruto's face and could tell something was wrong but now wasn't the time Naruto managed to reign control over his emotion and accessed the situation his eyes looked up at angrily at Yagura who was currently aiming to splatter Kurama Naruto eyes showed no emotion but distaste _how dare this vermin raise his hand against me_ **Shinra tensei** roared Naruto

Yagura was blasted away with immense speed into the sided of the village"Kurama after him." ordered Naruto. Kurama nodded and charge after the turtle biju.

Naruto raced through another series of hand signs and using the remaining lightning in the sky Naruto roared one more Jutsu **LIGHTNING STYLE : DIVINE JUDGEMENT** a large amount of electricity raced down from the sky and repeatedly blasted the turtle biju until it lost its biju form and reverted back to Yagura in human form, each time the lightning raced down from the sky it created a crater however Naruto did not release the ram seal and lightning continued with out hesitation and mercilessly struck Yagura's down form "Naruto that's enough " roared Kurama

Naruto looked at Kurama in shocked and seemingly broke out the trance he didn't even know he was in _what's happened to you Naruto_ thought Kurama Naruto looked at his hand in anger his hand was still shaking uncontrollably in fear from that man in his head Naruto for his part had no idea to make of the man just thinking about the man flooded Naruto with emotions of anger and unbridled rage and fear.

Naruto took a slow deep breath to calm his nerve and regulate his emotions. Naruto looked at the effects of his Jutsu and saw Yagura charred body in a massive crater you could no longer recognize who the man was; Naruto glanced at Mangetsu downed form and could see that he was still alive by the rise of his chest indicating he was still breathing.

Naruto sighed tiredly after scanning the entire the battlefield houses where shattered buildings were destroyed dead bodies marred the floor blood was splattered everywhere various weapons encased the whole village cries could be heard though out the entire village Naruto slowly began to question his resolve war was hell on earth.

Naruto hopped off Kurama and began to walk to Mangetsu's downed form, "how are you feeling." questioned Naruto to Mangetsu. Mangetsu gave him a nasty glare and said angrily "like someone just shocked me with a large voltage of lightning"

Naruto nodded expecting to receive that type of answer "good if you can still feel pain your are in deed alive you are quite lucky too have survived my attack."

"Stop the useless talk you've come to finish me off right hurry up don't waste my time." said Mangetsu without a hint of emotion

Naruto glanced sadly at Mangetsu no one should be so resolved to face death "I have other use for you Mangetsu you shall not die by my hands."

Mangetsu looked at Naruto questionable but spoke with full resolve "I serve no one but Yagura."

Naruto nodded he was satisfied that Mangetsu held such loyalty for his former leader "indeed a very noble trait, however what will you do now that Yagura is no more among us in the land of the living."

Mangetsu faltered for a second but he knew it was true the only way for him to be here is if Yagura was dead "how are you so sure I won't try to kill you." asked Mangetsu

Naruto looked at the sky as if he was searching for the answer "do what you must if you feel the need to let your hatred out against me I will bear your hatred, however you and I both know Yagura's action were uncalled for and his death was needed."

Naruto allowed those words to be his last as he walked away from Mangetsu downed form "are you alright." Asked Kurama who had yet to leave Naruto looked at Kurama with his emotionless gaze and said calmly "what do you know of the Yondaime, he died when he sealed you into me right?'

Kurama looked at Naruto weirdly and said "me and the Yondaime did fight as far as I know he was still alive it was your mother who had sealed me not the Yondaime."

Naruto eyes narrowed and he spoke in an ice cold tone "why is it you've never before revealed this information to me" Naruto questioned.

Kurama glanced at Naruto and said simply 'I had assumed you knew, I figured the Yondaime died in battle years latter after the sealing I did not wish to bring up past memories kit."

Naruto sighed but understood Kurama motives Kurama saw Naruto's uneasiness "why is it you ask has something happened."

Naruto glanced up unsure and pondered telling Kurama what happened he technically wasn't sure what happened Naruto eyes showed brief hesitation but he spoke in his normal calm smooth voice and said indifferently" it is nothing of great importance."

Kurama held his gaze at Naruto for a lingering point but nodded "Naruto all you right" yelled multiple Shinobi

Naruto looked at the oncoming entourage Naruto smiled seeing that all his captains made it through the entire ordeal Naruto looked at Mangetsu a bit bewildered _why didn't he kill Sarutobi or Mei he had all opportunity to do so._

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?" Asked Kurenai with worry Naruto gave her a disarming smile and said "I'm fine Hiashi what is the current status of the village."

Hiashi reported smoothly "all Kiri Shinobi have been captured and subdued the village however the village has taken significant damage due too the fight between you and Yagura , the death casualty was surprisingly low on our part roughly less than a dozen men died on our end ."

Naruto nodded his head at the information "figure out all the names of the dead find them and give them all a proper burial be sure to add those names to Konoha's list of honorable Shinobi's."

Naruto looked at the multitude of bloodline rebels that currently were chanting his name "your a hero emperor-Sama"said Mei with enthusiasm Ao nodded his head "you've done well."

Naruto however showed no acknowledgement to the compliments "please save your compliments war is cruel so many people have died many children will be forced to grow up and bear such loneliness because of this war alone, I am no hero I am simple a man who murdered a tyrant that is all."

And with those words Naruto walked away "wait Naruto." Said Tsunade "you right war is evil, but don't forget you did manage to free a village from Yagura's rule."

Naruto looked at her appreciatively and said "Arigato Tsunade… Kyuubi come here." Kurama walked to Naruto and for the first time everyone finally noticed the presence of the legendary nine tailed foxed many fainted on sight however the tougher ninja's managed to hold their ground and prepared for another fight some began to weave hand signs

Naruto waved his hand signaling them to stop "as you can see the Kyuubi is no longer our enemy." Sarutobi was the force to speak of the leaf Shinobi "what do you mean Naruto the Kyuubi was reason for the countless death that transpired he even killed your father."

Naruto's eyes showed brief hesitation that Hiashi caught _if only you knew Sarutobi how wrong your words are_ "That is all in the past Sarutobi, Kyuubi has become my personal summon and he will aid Konoha in all of our future endeavors."

Everyone looked shocked at sudden revelation they all heard of jinchūriki working with there bijou's but this was unheard.

Naruto sighed and made his way to the center of the village where the entire Kiri citizen were being held "people of Kiri Yagura is no longer alive and I am the man that slain him, Yagura was unjustly killing those who held a bloodline for the sake of them being different I could no longer bear those actions and was forced to end his unjustly rule."

"I hate you, you killed my father" yelled a lone small child "my daddy was not even a Shinobi but he died in the crossfire of your fighting he pushed me out the way of a building... but the building fell on him" Yelled the same young child

Naruto said no word and was unresponsive some of the captains looked at there leader in worry suddenly Naruto spoke and said fluidly "his death was for the greater good."

"What did my daddy do, why did he have to die." Asked/yelled the small child

"He was weak that is the reason why he died those without power are easily susceptible to death, those with power govern this world." stated Naruto.

The little boy glared at Naruto fiercely "I swear I will kill you for my father's sake.' Threatened the little boy some of the Kiri Nin gasped and at him others sided with him.

Naruto looked at the boy with his cold unforgiving eyes and said "is that what you believe your fathered wished for you to do gain revenge, is that what you believe your fathered wanted for you to do…. ?"

"Yes… yelled the child I will get revenge for my father."

Naruto said coldly" the dead are incapable of feeling happiness nor pain he wouldn't be able to want anything for you, however your death will not bring him back to life, I assure you if you fight me I will personally send you to meet your father."

The boy backed away fear crippling him from uttering another word

"I will not lie to you people of Kiri I have conquered your village as of now you are under Konoha rule, however you will not be imprisoned you all as of this day are Konoha citizens and Shinobi of Konoha, those who feel ill will against me for the death of your leader challenge me now however if I learn of any deceitful acts in the future you will be killed along with your families, all Kiri Shinobi will be transported to Konoha to engage in the Konoha regime, I have all ready implanted the captain system for Kiri, three captains will currently occupy this nation to prevent any unwanted visitor Hiashi and Sarutobi will stay here permanently to ensure the safety of this village both Sarutobi clan and Hyuuga clan will in habitat this village, I will remain briefly for the reconstruction of the village." Spoke Naruto

"Fuck you" yelled a brave Kiri Nin thunk, a lone kunai was impeded in his skull the man crumpled to the ground with an audible thud signifying his death, the citizen of the village yelled in fear the Shinobi gritted there teeth but looked fearful as well everyone looked at Naruto to see his arm was still outstretched showing he was in fact the culprit

"I have no tolerance for disobedience anyone foolish enough to disobey me will meet a similar fate such as that man."

"Hiashi release the Kiri Nin of there restraints they will be needed to for the reconstructing faze." Hiashi hesitated but nodded and did what was asked of him Naruto eyes narrowed when a Kiri charged at him with a kunai in his hand Naruto was about to react when the Kiri nin was disabled by Mangetsu of

Naruto looked at Mangetsu questionable and allowed the scene unfold "enough we have lost this war." Said Mangetsu "emperor the Shinobi Kiri are not at completely at fault they simply followed the others of Yagura in killing the bloodline users, I ask you t be lenient towards them."

Naruto said no words and looked at Mangetsu impassively "what is your attitude towards bloodline user Mangetsu I am a bloodline user myself."

Mangetsu showed no shock to the sudden revelation "I hold no hatred towards the bloodline user; I know it will take a while but I believe we will be able to come a peaceful resolve."

Mei from behind Naruto walked passed Naruto and stood in front of Mangetsu with her hand outstretched Mangetsu smiled and shook hands the two ninjas nodded to one another and looked over the massive crowd, the reaction were instantaneous many Kiri began to rethink there whole position,

Naruto glanced at Mangetsu and nodded to himself _he will play a pivotal role in my upcoming plans._ "Hiashi send word to Konoha to send reinforcements to help rebuild the village." Said Naruto

Hiashi nodded and sent a messenger bird to the village. "Kyuubi you are no longer needed go and rest." Said Naruto

Kyuubi nodded and with a large poof he was gone Naruto nodded absentmindedly the village was completely in shambles apparently the citizens took notice of this too and all started to manic "where will we live?' yelled multiple citizens before it turned to full blown panic

Naruto hastily flashed through a series of seals of hand signs **WOOD STYLE: MULTIPLE Four-Pillar House Technique** ten four pillar houses rivaling the size of mansions sprouted from the ground.

The people of Kiri gasped at the display Naruto calmly spoke in an authoritative tone "the civilians will live in the houses for duration of the rebuilding process the Shinobi's will live in the tents, we will break today tomorrow we will begin the reconstruction faze goodnight to all."

The civilian all moved to the house and after a few hours the civilian were situated along with the Shinobi including the bloodline rebel and the Hyuuga clan leaving Naruto his captains Mei Ao Chojuro and Mangetsu.

Naruto sighed tiredly "Mei Mangetsu comes here." Mei and Mangetsu turned to Naruto and walked to him Naruto calmly took out two scrolls and hand them to Mangetsu and Mei.

Both Mei and Mangetsu looked at the scroll curiously "that is the captain cloak it signifies that you are one of my captains wear it with honor."

Both Mei and Mangetsu nodded and gave Naruto curt bow "understood." Both spoke simultaneously Naruto nodded and looked at the remaining Shinobi that where still here "I want to thank all of you, you have all performed valiantly today , however this is not the end this is the first of many needed victories."

Mei and Mangetsu glanced curiously at Naruto "what exactly are you planning to do." questioned Mangetsu. Mei Ao and Chojuro looked at Naruto interestedly awaiting his answer. "I plan to unite the whole world under one mighty empire and in doing so the ninja world shall fail to exist."

The group nodded however Mangetsu did something surprisingly he walked up to Naruto and dropped to one knee "I swear to You Naruto Namikaze I will serve you only and help you fulfill your dream I swear this to you on my honor as a member of the swordsmen of the mist."

Naruto looked at Mangetsu curiously but nodded nevertheless and placed his hand upon Mangetsu shoulder Mangetsu looked up at Naruto and saw he was smiling down towards him Naruto stuck out his hand and spoke gracefully "rise my friend."

Mangetsu looked at Naruto's hand and took it and slowly got up from his downed position " I thank you for pledge Mangetsu you will be the light that brings the Kiri Shinobi out of the bloody mist regime, and you have become one my trusted friends along with the rest of my captains ." Mangetsu nodded Naruto looked at the rest of the Shinobi at attendance and nodded to all of them.

Naruto calmly took out a scroll and attempted to push chakra into scroll but to no avail apparently Hiashi was the only one to notice the problem and discreetly came to Naruto forced a bit of his chakra into the scroll allowing it to work a massive tent erupted from the spoke "arigato Hiashi you will be my body guard for the duration of my stay here." Whispered Naruto Hiashi nodded "understood my lord."

Naruto calmly crept into his tent and once he was inside the tent he crumpled into the floor exhaustion finally overtaking his body. Hiashi looked at Naruto admirably _to be able to fight off both Mangetsu and Yagura and still have enough chakra to create those houses you never cease to amaze me Naruto_

(2months later)

The village was reconstructed nicely Naruto gazed over looked over it fondly "my lord the village has been now completed is it time for your departure." Questioned Mei

Naruto looked at her and saw that she along with the rest of the captains where looking at Naruto expectantly "indeed I will Mangetsu you will accompany me along with Tsunade and Kurenai, Hiashi Sarutobi and Mei you will remain in the village to maintain the social order in my absence I expect a weekly report on the status of the village, Sarutobi I leave you in charge."

Naruto glanced at the former Kiri Shinobi that were waiting patiently behind Mangetsu "Mangetsu where going to the Kiri capital I wish to speak with the water daimyo. I need you for a covert operation where there is no room for failure."

(Konoha throne room)

"When is the emperor expected to arrive?" Questioned Itachi

Danzo said in his stoic monotone voice "according the message I received from him he is due to arrive any day now."

Itachi nodded "how did they fare."

Danzo glanced at Itachi and spoke with a smirk "it seems the emperor successfully conquered Kiri and reconstructed it under Konoha rule."

Itachi eyes shifted to Danzo 'I see, I must say that is quite the achievement."

"Indeed emperor Naruto's flames of youth burn brighter than ever right Kakashi." Yelled gai enthusiastically

"You say something' asked Kakashi innocently

"ahh I am defeated once again by Kakashi youthful hip attitude I expect nothing less from you my youthful rival."

(Water daimyo from Kiri capital)

"Greetings daimyo." Said Naruto smoothly in a business like tone

The daimyo smiled "greetings to you as well emperor what brings you here today."

Naruto gazed at the daimyo sternly "I am sure your aware Kirigakure Is under my rule, as of the moment you country is currently defenseless."

The daimyo looked at Naruto expectantly "are you threatening me emperor. I will have you know that if I die today Iwa will invade Konoha and I will hand over all right of Kiri to Iwa."

Naruto eyes narrowed "you're willing to sell out the people Kiri to Iwa just to ensure your safety?"

The daimyo looked at Naruto like he was fool "of course the people mean nothing to me I am the daimyo they are merely my subjects why should I risk my life for them."

Naruto nodded his head "can you say it to the camera this time daimyo.'

The daimyo looked at Naruto angrily 'What are you talking about child." "Mangetsu you may come out now." Said Naruto with an amused grin

Slowly the water thickened until it formed a human body Mangetsu appeared standing next to Naruto "my loyal subordinate Mangetsu was able to infiltrate your office and manage to setup multiple camera throughout the room, essentially everything you said was caught on camera and broadcasted, even now we are still on air."

The daimyo eyes widen and he immediately hoped out his chair and looked out the window and to his shock the people where revolting and screaming for his death Naruto looked at the daimyo clearly amused

"You can hear them can't you daimyo there not to pleased with you, I guess they take offense to the fact you think of them as nothing but mere subjects, and those are action I do not condone."

Naruto slowly got up from his chair and calmly unsheathed Hyorinmaru and walked methodically towards the daimyo. The daimyo for his part was scared shitless and attempted to cop a plea "please I'll give you anything you want please don't kill me have mercy."

Naruto looked at daimyo sadly "forgive me but I appear to be out of mercy today.'

And with that Naruto beheaded the daimyo Naruto calmly strode to the window, and saw the people rejoicing "people recognize your new leader, Naruto Namikaze."

The city rejoiced Naruto smirked. Mangetsu looked at Naruto in awe _did he really plan and guess what the daimyo would say_?

Naruto walked away from the window and said "did you bring him as I asked Mangetsu.'

Mangetsu nodded with a snap of his fingers two Shinobi walked in with a bundle and dropped him in front of Naruto

Naruto unraveled the bag "emperor what's going?' Said Tazuna grumpily

Naruto looked at Tazuna and said "forgive me for the rough treatment from my men however I have a rather large preposition for you.'

Tazuna immediately quieted down "what is it exactly."

Naruto smiled and said "I will like for you to be my viceroy over this village, you will act as my substitute in governing the village during my absence.'

Tazuna looked at Naruto in completed and utter shock "why would you choose me you hardly know me."

Naruto smiled and said "I've seen enough of you to know that you care greatly about your people, who better to govern the country than one who has spent his entire life here."

Tazuna was desperately trying to blink back his tear but was unable to do so "thank you so much emperor."

Naruto smiled and nodded "lead them well." And with those words Naruto walked away with Mangetsu following closely behind.

(Otogakure)

Sasuke was currently standing in front of Orochimaru "How is your training coming along Sasuke."

(Flashback)

Sasuke was currently lying on his back in cave outside of the land fire "where to now?" Thought Sasuke.

"My my Sasuke giving up so easy." said a man Sasuke had snapped to the voice _I didn't sense him even now I don't sense his presence_,

The man standing before Sasuke was hidden by the darkness of the cave however his eyes could be clearly seen even in the darkness of the cave his gold slitted eyes illuminated before Sasuke in the dark cave.

Sasuke continued to stare at the man attempting gauge the man's appearance Sasuke suddenly remembered something 'how do you know my name."

The man laughed sinisterly "I know many things Sasuke-kun you're the younger brother of the genius Itachi and your were formerly the teammate of the genius Naruto, it must be humiliating for your powers to be constantly dwarfed by those you know."

Sasuke eyes widen and then narrowed in anger his Sharingan blazing in full glory due to his anger "never speak there names before me again." Said Sasuke in a dangerous low tone

The man spoke with a gleam in his eyes "oh so you have already awakened your Sharingan and it's fully matured no less , I must say Sasuke your just full of surprises, however if you truly wish to defeat those two you need greater power, power I can give you." Hissed the man

Sasuke eyes narrowed just who did this man think he is , his eyes widen extremely when the man walked into the light the shadow no longer hiding his appearance "Orochimaru." Questioned Sasuke in shock

'Indeed child come with me and the power to defeat those you despise will be in your grasp.'

Sasuke smirked with the help of a sannin he will definitely be able to kill those two.

(Flashback end)

Sasuke said no words but his Sharingan was blazing in the darkness illuminating the dark, "I have completed the training exercise I want to proceed to the next exercise." Spoke Sasuke fluidly

Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's eagerness and rose from his throne "as you wish Sasuke."

_Soon I will have enough power to kill you Itachi and you Naruto and then I will burn Konoha to the ground only then will the Uchiha clan be freed from the shackles that confine them and I will lead the Uchiha clan to new heights never before seen _thought Sasuke

(Konoha gates)

Naruto walked to the gates with his entourage following closely behind, finally they approached the gates

"My lord you've finally arrived I trust your journey went well." Stated kotestsu

Naruto nodded to them "indeed everything went according to plan."

"This is the village huh I must say I am feeling rather nostalgic." Stated Tsunade

Izumo finally took notice of Tsunade "Tsunade-Sama you're here." Tsunade smiled at the guard "yeah I'm here don't make a big deal of it."

The guards nodded and the group proceeded to walk through upon the entrance they were greeted by a large crowd with Danzo Itachi and Kakashi and gai were standing in front the crowd "you've done well Emperor Sama." Stated Danzo

The crowd cheered and chanted for the success of the emperor Naruto gave a warm smile and nodded to the group "thank you my people all I ask of you is to treat are new found brethren with respect I introduce to you my new captains Mangetsu and Tsunade both of them shall be treated as all my captain with dignity and respect."

The group nodded and a chorus of chants went out to Mangetsu and Tsunade "Tsunade due to the fact you tend to excel in these situation I ask you to take lead of the celebration you may use the money in my bank account with reason I am trusting you."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and nodded with a greedy smile "partying and gambling is what I do best this will be day we will all remember." Tsunade soon led the crowd to a local bar

Naruto nodded to captains that remain "we will take this meeting to my room." The group left with a silent Shunshin (Konoha tower) Naruto sat in his throne and smile "it feels good to be home."

Danzo seemingly took notice of Mangetsu who was currently sitting in one of the captains chair "you are Mangetsu hosuki are you not." asked Danzo Mangetsu glanced at the war hawk and spoke fluidly "I am, is that a problem." Danzo shook his head negatively "on the contrary your skills are renowned even in Konoha, I simply wish to extend my greeting to you."

The rest of the captains looked at Danzo in shock what happened to the cold war hawk that showed no mercy "arigato." Said Mangetsu with a smile Naruto watched the scene silently and looked at Danzo amusedly "Danzo I want an update as to what transpired during my absence."

Danzo nodded and spoke "all has went smoothly in your absence we have been preparing for the chunnin exams that are coming up, also successfully implanted security around the land of fire however I think it best to bring this to your attention Sasuke Uchiha is no longer in the village he managed to escape Konoha."

Naruto eyes gazed unto Itachi and he spoke impassively "Itachi come to me." Itachi with out a word got out of his chair and walked until he was standing before Naruto, Naruto got up from his throne and planted his fist into Itachi's stomach forcing Itachi to gasp for air and drop to one knee from the pain Kurenai gasped and the treatment and voiced her opinion "why are you doing this Naruto-kun."

Naruto did not respond to her and looked at Itachi coldly "Itachi would you mind explaining to me how Sasuke managed to escape the watchful eye of a former Anbu commander." Kurenai's eyes widen and she then looked at Itachi suspiciously along with the rest of the captains Itachi for his part showed no emotion and got up from his downed position and looked Naruto in the eye and spoke "forgive me my lord however Sasuke managed to drug me and escaped afterwards."

Naruto looked at Itachi and nodded "forgive me then Itachi for my false accusation, would you mind showing Mangetsu around the village." Itachi nodded and left with Mangetsu. Danzo looked at Naruto spoke "what do you think emperor"

Naruto allowed his gaze to drift out the window "he was lying his eyes drifted to left indicating he was going to the creative part of his mind, and not to the recollection part of the mind, his heart rate however did not change he is quite the experienced liar." Stated Naruto the captain's looked at Naruto expectantly "so what will you do now emperor." Naruto eyes never left his gaze from the window "nothing it means little to me of Sasuke's departure."

Danzo eyes showed brief concern "are you sure it's wise to leave and Uchiha out there, the Sharingan is a powerful Dojutsu if it were to end up in the wrongs say another hidden village that would prove very detrimental to Konoha." Naruto finally allowed his gaze to reach Danzo "worry not Danzo I am sure Sasuke is in capable hands."

Danzo looked at Naruto suspiciously _how can he be so sure _Knock knock Naruto looked at door knowingly "come in.'

Mizuki enter and knelled before Naruto "has Orochimaru sent contact to you yet."

Mizuki nodded "yes Orochimaru has contacted me, and I thought I should bring this to your attention Orochimaru has Sasuke, and he plans to invade the village during the chunin exams."

Naruto nodded towards the information 'good you've done very well in bringing this information to my attention, how is your training coming along." Naruto inquired Mizuki smiled at the acknowledgment "it is coming quite well under Kakashi sempai's training; I should have mastered my lighting affinity by the end of this week." Naruto smiled "very good I expect to see you in the future in the Jonin exam."

Mizuki and nodded and made his exit Danzo looked at Naruto in awe and said the unsaid question that was traveling through everyone's mind "did you plan for Itachi's betrayal."

Naruto eyes showed no emotion "not at all I simply set up a test to see where his loyalty lies, Sasuke was very easy to read his desire for power and his hatred for Konoha and it's people wouldn't allow him to stay here, I wanted to see if Itachi would side with the village and eliminate Sasuke or allow him to leave, it seems I was correct to believe his loyalty lie with Sasuke alone."

'Knowing that is it still wise to keep Itachi here." Questioned Danzo

Naruto smirked "all it means is that Itachi is easier to read and I can plan accordingly, when the time comes I will eliminate both Uchiha brothers if need be." Naruto spoke once more with his hand intertwined with each other and his head was resting top of both hands "Danzo I task you with the job of training the former Kiri Shinobi, ensure that there loyalty lies with Konoha alone."

Danzo nodded "should I turn them into root agents?' questioned Danzo Naruto thought it over and shook his head negatively "no I would like for them to participate in the chunnin exam."

Danzo nodded in understanding this was a very smart way to project Konoha's military power Kakashi voiced his opinion "The other hidden nations will surely retaliate to you conquering another nation this will surely lead to another great Shinobi war." said Kakashi

Naruto shook his head negatively " I highly doubt it as it stand I have both Kiri and Konoha under my control, along with the fact that were allied with sand village, its highly unlikely that Iwa would attempt to start war with us especially due to the fact that they are still licking there wounds from the past war, as for kumo I think its safe to assume that even the Raikage knows that a three on one fight will surely result in his country's demise, if kumo and Iwa should happen to join forces it would still be three vs. two in my favor, essentially we are at standstill as of the moment." Explained Naruto

"Danzo the matters pertaining to Konoha economy has been resolved I am currently the owner of Gato shipping company and all of his other assets with that amount of money circulating in Konoha, we will be able to buyout our competitors.'

Danzo nodded "Indeed my lord with the surplus of money when can take jobs for less pay and cripple the other nations finance in doing so, however what would we do on the matter concerning Orochimaru.'

Naruto glanced at Danzo and spoke in a bored tone "Orochimaru is of no threat to us, If I recall Jiraiya was the strongest of the sannin, Orochimaru was indeed hailed as a genius but Jiraiya became a sage, along with the fact that he is well versed in Ninjutsu Taijutsu and fuinjutsu he should prove adequate enough in dealing with Orochimaru."

The rest of the captains nodded in understanding. Naruto finally took notice of the absence of one of his captains "Speaking of Jiraiya where is he." questioned Naruto Kakashi answered 'I would assume he is off gathering research for his masterpieces."

Naruto vanished without a word

(Outside Konoha's bathhouse)

Jiraiya was currently seated on branch leering lecherously at the woman who were occupying the bathhouse Naruto cautiously snuck behind Jiraiya with great expertise and flashed through a series of hand signs and muttered **WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH** Jiraiya was blasted into bathhouse. The woman shrieked at the new presence, the shock quickly turned into rage the women mercilessly beat Jiraiya into a pulp, the woman eventually left the bathhouse when they were satisfied with punishment they inflicted on Jiraiya

When the coast was finally clear Naruto calmly walked into the bathhouse and was standing over Jiraiya downed motionless form, Naruto attempted to wake up Jiraiya but out of nowhere he got up on his feet and was completely healed of all the bruises that adorned his body "that was very mean of you Naruto." Said Jiraiya seriously

"You shouldn't tempt me grandpa with Tsunade permanently residing in the village I would assume you would be less likely to indulge in your acts maybe I should inform Tsunade, it may help you to refrain from acting on your urges." Responded Naruto

"Cough snitch." Muttered Jiraiya under his breath Naruto eyes twitched briefly 'I see if that's how you feel." Naruto began to walk away and Jiraiya knew all to well what he was going to do and paled instantly" now now Naruto don't be so hasty, there's no reason to bring Tsunade into this beside you don't want to see your dear old grandpa dead now do you?" said Jiraiya animatedly

Naruto remained impassive and looked at Jiraiya's pleading form with distaste "this information will remain between us under one condition."

Jiraiya immediately straighten up and gave Naruto his full attention Naruto rarely asked people for favors "what is it." asked Jiraiya

"I want you tell me everything you know about my father."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto confusedly but nodded in understanding Naruto simple wanted to know what type of man his father was "lets see Minato was a very unique person he was unlike anything I've ever seen before he was silent cold and calculating but warm and forgiving the next instance, he seemed to bring new meaning to the phrase calm before the storm, when we spar I would never managed to inflict any wound to him I often wondered how strong he was but he always simply tell me that he was trying his hardest I knew he was lying but I always let it slide, even when he managed to single handedly decimate the Iwa forces by himself he held no injuries It was probably because of hirashin he sustained no injuries but that's when Minato became legendary in all of our eyes it was like something new was being created right before our eyes sadly all that ended when he defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of his life ." said Jiraiya

Naruto showed no reaction to Jiraiya's statement and listened to all of it with great detail _even Jiraiya believes that my father to have died during Kurama's attack I must look into this matter._

(Konoha archives)

Naruto was currently searching or the result of minato Namikaze to his relief the data popped on the screen

Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash current status deceased former fourth Hokage of the village only Shinobi in history to obtained a triple s ranked status had a flee on sight order from rival nations, spouse Kushina Uzumaki, child Naruto Namikaze, parents are unknown said to be a war orphan, was renowned as a prodigy at an early age seemed to be gifted in all arts excelled through the rank with great ease personality said to be a cold calculative ruthless killer to his enemy loving husband and friend to those of Konoha,

Naruto eyes narrowed " is that all where's the rest, no detailed to where he came from no lineage he just appeared out of nowhere, Who is minato Namikaze?"

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the information to sink there was no point in dwelling on this matter it seemed that all time would reveal the matter of minato Namikaze.

(Konoha streets)

"How do you like the village Mangetsu-san." Asked Itachi politely

Mangetsu nodded his head "the village seems very peaceful and so at ease, feel free to call me Mangetsu Itachi."

Itachi nodded and duo continuing to walk in silence Mangetsu eyes caught attention of Itachi distraction "is there something the matter Itachi.' Itachi put on a fake smile and shook his head "no not at all Mangetsu lets continue with the tour."

Itachi led Mangetsu to a pocky stand and duo ate in silence face remained calm and impassive to all but was currently thinking about his small altercation with the emperor _it's safe to assume that the emperor is distrustful of me as of the moment however it means little to me as long as Sasuke is safe that is all that matters._

(Back at Konoha towers)

Naruto calmly opened door and calmly strode to this throne he sat and looked on impassively to his subordinates that were currently still seated "you are all dismissed make the preparation for the chunnin exam I want to be sure to welcome our guest correctly." The group nodded Naruto sighed tiredly and allowed his head to lie on his comfortable throne being the emperor was quite stressful bang bang bang Naruto looked on at the door silently glaring at it peace and quiet was so hard to come by "come in." spoke Naruto

Sakura busted through door "Emperor-Sama Sasuke-kun left the village we need to get him back he could be hurt."

Naruto looked at Sakura's groveling form _pathetic_ _instead of using all this energy to pursue Sasuke she should invest it in her training_

Naruto however decide he should grace her with a response "Sasuke is not of great importance to me I care little what happens to him."

Sakura's eye looked like they were pop out of their sockets she looked completely shocked " why Naruto-kun we were teammates Sasuke was our teammate don't you care what happens to him."

Naruto eyes narrowed at Sakura's "what made you think I considered you my teammate Sakura, how could you believe yourself to be my equal we were never a team it was simply ninja protocol to attend Kakashi's meeting I no longer have any need to do such trivial matters."

Sakura's eyes showed she couldn't comprehend what he was saying like it was impossible this was happening, Naruto eyed Sakura with distaste "leave my presence if that is all."

Sakura eyes widen but then gained some determination "I request to be trained by Tsunade-Sama."

Naruto merely rose an eyebrow "what makes you think your qualified to be taught by Tsunade."

Sakura eyes showed brief hesitation "I know I'm neither the strongest nor the most skilled kunoichi around but with enough guidance I believe I have the potential to become great I don't what to be a liability to Konohamaru and Sai anymore I want to hold my on part of the team."

Naruto listened to the information impassively but took notice of something _Konohamaru remained in Konoha unlike the rest of the Sarutobi's, Konohamaru huh grandson of Sarutobi he could prove useful._

"I see sakura I must say your speech was rather moving speech let's hope Tsunade shares those feeling it is ultimately up to her to decide who she wants to train."

Naruto pressed the com on the side of his seat "Iruka com here." About thirty seconds later Iruka appeared "you called my lord." Naruto nodded "I'm tasking you to retrieve both Jiraiya and Tsunade." Iruka nodded and disappeared with out a word

Sakura looked at Naruto in awe he seemed to be so at ease at leading it seemed he was born for this role; it was hard for her to believe that they were once the same age in the same class and on the same team now it seemed like a distant memory

(5 minutes later)

"What you call me here for brat the party was just about to get good." Spoke Tsunade grumpily Naruto said nothing and Tsunade eventual caught notice of another presence "what are you doing here Jiraiya you pervert." Jiraiya cried in mock pain "so cold Tsunade hime you wound me."

Naruto coughed to gain there attention "I called you here Tsunade at the request of another." Tsunade looked at Naruto suspiciously "who is this person you speak off." "You may come out Sakura." The door opened to reveal sakura, Sakura came and bowed her head "Tsunade please I beg of you to take me under your wing and guidance and make me your apprentice."

Tsunade looked over the girl for about a minute and sighed "yeah whatever be at the training ground seven tomorrow, I'm going to tell you this now the training is not for any one who can't handle pain." Sakura gulped but nodded none the less "Tsunade glanced at Naruto anxiously "if that's all I'm going to be going back to the festival." Naruto waved her off and sakura and Tsunade both left leaving Jiraiya and Naruto alone Jiraiya looked at Naruto impatiently "so what you called me here for gaki."

Naruto calmly got up from his chair and walked to window and gazed out of the window "grandpa I need some to take over my empire should I die the likelihood of my death is relatively high I implore you to train Konohamaru he holds great potential."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head awkwardly 'are you sure Naruto I mean I see that he got a bit of talent with fire Ninjutsu but other that his skills are average."

Naruto chuckled "indeed grandpa however the same could be said about you I recall you being the dobe of your class, and look how well you turned out."

Jiraiya pouted at the comment Naruto spoke once more "all I'm saying grandpa is that you can't judge a book by its cover have faith in me."

Jiraiya nodded with a sign "okay gaki if that's all I'll be off.' and with Jiraiya jumped out the window

Naruto allowed his eyes to gaze over the village Naruto smiled a the sight of the people getting along so peacefully, this brought back Naruto's resolve this is what he desired to give to all the Nations " yes by any means I will accomplish my goals no one will stand in my way." Spoke Naruto with complete resolve

*next time chunnin exam and more*

Sorry it took so long to upload I had was really swamped with a lot of stuff today my season started a while ago so I could really write as much as I wanted too, this chapter was basically necessary to lead into the next chapter this chapter is going to be a very important chapter to remember down the road

Oh yh review guys, I like for you to guys to review so I can improve, if I don't need any improvement you can say that as well in a review see ya next time


	5. Chapter 6

TALKING: "example"

THINKING: _example_

BIJU TALK: _**example**_

JUTSU: **example**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach or anything affiliated with the two. This fan fiction cannot be Rewritten, Redistributed, or used in any other fashion without the express written consent of Prodigy282.

**KONOHA'S MAELSTROM**

**Chapter five A NEW PLAYER**

Naruto sat in his throne his face was devoid of any emotion his face was completely unreadable his head was casted on his knuckles his gaze reached all of his captains but he focused on none of them "what are the current skill level of the rookie nine." Questioned Naruto

Danzo spoke smoothly in his monotone voice "the rookie nine have all made great strides and each one of them have a good grasp of there elemental affinity along with there associated clan Ninjutsu."

Naruto absentmindly nodded "how do you believe they will fare in the chunin exam Kakashi."

"I believe that the teams will perform adequately in the chunin exams." Spoke Kakashi in his lazy tone.

Danzo coughed indignantly gaining everyone attention "emperor it has been brought to my attention Orochimaru is the Kage of the sound village and has requested an audience with you."

All the captains shifted their gaze to Naruto who seemed bored as ever 'indeed he is attending the chunin exam along with the Kazekage."

Danzo eyes widen along with the rest of the captain Kakashi voiced his concern "my lord they are obliviously working together this could be an invasion."

Naruto smiled ominously "that's what I'm hoping for."

All of captains were confused by the emperors ambiguous words and waited for him to explain himself however he never did eventually Naruto broke the silence with a sigh of great boredom he never entered the chunin exam so he had no understanding of what transpired during the event "where does the first stage of the chunin exam transpire?'

(Konohamaru pov)

"Hey sakura what do you think about Kakashi-sensei nominating us for the chunin exam?" asked Konohamaru in a serious tone which was quite odd since he was a very exuberant

Sakura looked down and shuffled her feet a bit unsurely " I'm pretty sure we'll do good after all we did get trained by the legendary sannin but I'm not sure people die in these exams this isn't a game were risking our lives."

Konohamaru quieted down after sakura response but responded with excitement "well duh sakura were ninja's of course we risk our lives why should this be any different besides were an awesome team even with Sai."

Sai said no words at Konohamaru response and made no movement to act on his words "yeah I guess your right, cha there's no way we can lose we've learned a lot under Kakashi-sensei's training."

Konohamaru nodded his head furiously in agreement "yeah that's what I'm telling you anyway lets go get something to eat I'm starving." And with that Konohamaru charged forward with sakura following him in the distant.

"oof" said Konohamaru upon hitting another object "watch it kid" said Kankuro

Kankuro was a puppeteer with paint on his face his sister stood by him Temari with blond hair and huge fan strapped to here back. Konohamaru got albeit slowly and spoke with his confident smile "my fault man hey you're here for the chunin exam right."

Kankuro looked abit taken back, and looked at the ten your old and said with amusement "yeah how do you know that brat."

Konohamaru gave Kankuro a smirk and said "I'm in it too duh, and you better watch out cuz I'm the best Genin around.'

Kankuro laughed, and not a small laugh Kankuro was on the ground holding his side laughing outright at Konohamaru, Kankuro managed to speak in between pants "you _pant_ the best _pant_ Genin _pant_, that's to much kid, and you said leaf nin don't have any sense of humor Temari.'

Konohamaru lost all the mirth in his eyes that once showed and his eyes narrowed in anger his happy go lucky tone was replaced with a cold calculated killer than immediately shut up Kankuro "you shouldn't' judge a book by its cover sand nin." Kankuro for his part was unable to produce any words and could only nod his dumbly. "Hey Konohamaru were are you." Yelled sakura

Konohamaru smiled at sakura back to his jovial self "Over here sakura."

Kankuro looked at Konohamaru awkwardly _what's wrong with this kid_.

"Kankuro get up off the floor." Spoke a Gaara who appeared from nowhere

Kankuro eyes widen and got up to his feet with great haste Gaara then said in a calm but sort of an excited tone "What's your name?" he pointed at Konohamaru. Konohamaru replied in an emotionless tone "You'll find out during the chunin exams." Sakura looked at the trio confusedly

Gaara nodded his head and said "I look forward to it." Gaara's group then left via

"What was that about Konohamaru?' asked sakura

Konohamaru looked at sakura and said with a smirk "competition."

(Tomorrow at the chunin exam)

While they were walking down the hallway said Sai "Sakura, Konohamaru, it would be wise for us to keep a low profile during this exam and not attract any attention toward us. We must never lose focus we are ninja we must remain vigilant at all times."

The group nodded in understanding. Konohamaru and his team walked into their classroom, when they got there they saw over at least a hundred genins in the room.

Konohamaru continued to walk, "hey guys come over here we've been waiting for you." yelled Ino to the trio.

Konohamaru sighed "so much for discretion."

After a couple of minutes the Team 7 reunited with the rest of rookie genins. Kiba said

"Konohamaru we trained extremely hard and we won't be losing to you brat." Konohamaru didn't reply he walked to a near by wall and just leaned on it he closed his eyes and remained focus on his task at hand.

After more small talk, a boy with glasses maybe in his sixteen's approached the group and said "you guys really should be quieter you don't want to attract attention to you guys." Konohamaru finally spoke and said in a deadly tone "Who exactly are you and what do you want?"

The boy spoke up and said " My name is Kabuto I'm a fellow Konoha Shinobi I just wished to be of assistance to you guys, the chunin exam is quite difficult, with some help you guys could probably pass, I have all type of information on any ninja here."

Kiba spoke up said "I want info on Konohamaru." Konohamaru didn't bother to pay attention to Kiba he was more concerned with Kabuto.

Kabuto took out a card and said "Konohamaru Sarutobi grandson of the third Hokage, was requested to be trained by the sannin Jiraiya under directs orders from the emperor skills wow, Ninjutsu skills chunin, he's able to use two affinities at his age fire and earth, he uses a bo staff like his grandfather excels in hand to hand combat, low to med Chunin strength, he doesn't use Genjutsu, he graduated the academy at an early age of 8 and is the youngest Genin at this exam."

Konohamaru eyes showed brief surprise he thought_ how did he know that the emperor told Jiraiya sensei to become my sensei _

Kabuto said "wow kid you're quite the ninja."

Kiba then said "come on dude your cards must be busted, Konohamaru can't be that good I mean he's the youngest of us."

Everyone one in the whole classroom went deadly silent all interested in the kid prodigy. Gaara was shaking with anticipation he thought_ yes you will do well you shall prove my existence. _

Ibiki puffed into existence with a group of ninja. He instructed everyone to their seat. Ibiki than spoke up and said "The first rule of the test is that the test is made up of 10 question each question is worth 1 point. Anyone caught cheating will have 2 point deducted from their score, those that lose all their point or don't get any point will fail the test and be sent back to the academy."

Everyone paled visibly. Ibiki then said "start." Sai sat their for a moment and finally decoded the true meaning of the test. He looked over to Konohamaru, Konohamaru gave a less than perceptible nod towards Sai; they both looked toward Sakura who nodded to them.

Konohamaru and Sai both then flashed through a couple of hand seals Konohamaru muttered summoning Jutsu were he summoned a small ape who scurried on the floor and kept its presence hidden and began to get the answer for Konohamaru while Sai, made a couple of ink rats that gathered the information for him, while Sakura actually knew the answer and answered them accordingly.

Most of the ninja's there decode the meaning of the test and cheated accordingly, but a lot of the ninja failed to do so correctly and were eliminated from the exam. Ibiki then spoke up and said

"Final question will decide if you pass or fail."

Most of the ninja erupted in anger. Ibiki unleashed killing intent forcing them to be quiet he continued and said "Those who do not take the final question, will lose all their points, If you take the test and fail it you will cease your life as a ninja. The only way out is to wait and take it again next year."

Konohamaru sat their and thought it over and thought _This whole test has been used to weed out the weak and has not been straight forward , He's been trying to break down our mind, so the point of this test is to weed out the weak again I see._

Konohamaru waited for a couple of ninja to leave then he stood up straightly. Everyone in the class eyes' widen greatly the wonder kid was giving up. Konohamaru then spoke up and said in a confident exuberant tone "C'mon who cares if we won't get to take the test again I mean the emperor never even took the chunin exam and look how he's doing."

Konohamaru small speech gave the group the confidence they needed to stay. Ibiki sighed and said "you all pass." Everyone erupted in confusion. Ibiki then explained the purpose of the test

After the test was done Konohamaru saw a bundle or bag of some sort burst threw the window. He then threw a kunai pinning the bag to the floor. After a minute of trying to get out a woman came out and unleashed a good dose of killing intent forcing all that were not used to killing intent to tremble. She then said in a deadly tone "who was it that threw the kunai."

Konohamaru waved his hands frantically and said "sorry, sorry, I missed took you for an enemy."

She then disappeared from view and replied in Konohamaru's ear "You shouldn't speak so freely we're not exactly on friendly terms; I'm going to get you back." After that she yelled in a demanding voice "I'm Mitirashi Anko and I'll be your second test examiner." She then brought the group to the forest of death.

She instructed the class, about the heaven and earth scrolls. While this was going on Konohamaru was oddly silent but distant as well and focused thoroughly on the exam, he then noticed a kunai coming at him, he tilted his head back and the kunai flew right before him.

Anko moved with such speed most of the genins were not able to see, Konohamaru managed to see her, but it was a blur, he decide to do nothing. Anko leaned on Konohamaru pressing her boobs against his back she said loudly enough for every one to hear "you know it's brats like you that die first."

Konohamaru smirked and said "its women like you that get divorced first." And he pointed to her clothing

Anko eyes narrowed and said gleefully with a smirk "not bad brat lets see how far you make it in this exam.'

Konohamaru did not reply and just stood their bored, a moment later a rather tall Genin no older than 15 appeared behind Anko holding her kunai. Konohomaru eyes widened and shot to the new presence and thought _I didn't even sense him when did he move, who are you? _Anko held another kunai in her hand and said "you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

The Genin held the kunai, with his tongue and replied " I'm ssssorry I waasss jussst returning your kunai."

After giving Anko the kunai he walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Konohamaru got over his initial shock then spoke up and said excitedly "Can we start the test now?" Anko smirked and said "Eagar are we, I suppose so." She continued to tell the group about the test, after that she distributed the scrolls to the team.

Sai decided to hold the scroll for his team. Anko then yelled "the second test of the chunin exam begins now.'

Everyone dashed into the forest. Sai spoke and said "It would be wise for us to set up at the tower, those who go to the tower will likely have both scrolls, and be tired from battle."

Both his teammates nodded in understanding and increased their speed. Konohamaru and his team then felt a large blast of wind hit them nearly knocking them off their feet, they managed to stick to the ground by using their chakra to stick to the ground, but then a huge snake appeared and launched itself towards them Konohamaru went threw some hand seals and yelled

**FIRE STYLE: GRANDBALL JUTSU** unleashing a huge ball of fire that incinerated the snake. The group stood their and contemplated what happened. They all thought the same thing _Anko and Orochimaru are the only snake summoners, Anko is the proctor she's not allowed to interrupt the test, that only means._

Konohamaru spoke in a worried, nervous and demanding voice "we have to go now." Sai and Sakura both nodded, and they went as fast as they could to the tower, but they where stopped by, a tall figure.

The figure spoke up and said "Itssss verrryyy impppolite not to ssssayyy hello, and you killed my pet no lesssssssss."

The tall figured then unleashed a dose of killing intent that sent fear into Konohamaru and his team crippling the team, Konohamaru tried to keep a calm head but he couldn't he was frantically shaking in fear this was Orochimaru his grandpa student the legendary sannin he knew how strong Jiraiya was and Orochimaru was on the same level as him he had no chance of wining he could only hope to escape with his life and even those odds were extremely thin.

_This is Orochimaru, we stand no chance of beating him, why is here, is he planning on destroying Konoha? _

Orochimaru then spoke and said "my my I've heard quite a lot about you Konohamaru-kun it seem however you're not quite happy with my appearance, can you guess who I am though?

Konohamaru said through gritted teeth "your Orochimaru my grandpa's former student.'

Orochimaru chuckled sinisterly "I'm truly flattered however I'm not Orochimaru but I guess I can't fault you I do resemble my old man don't you think, let me formerly introduce myself I'm Kobura (cobra) and Orochimaru is my father.'

Team 7 gasped Konohamaru was the first to regain his bearing "your Orochimaru's son.'

Kobura smirked and said mockingly " I do believe I said that already Konohamaru-kun, I do not like repeating myself, I'm eager to see the skills of the child prodigy Konohamaru student of the great Jiraiya of the sannin in battle, please try and makes this entertaining for me." and with those words Kobura dashed forward at extreme speed at Konohamaru

Konohamaru hastily went threw one hand seal and yelled **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** one clone shimmered into existence. Konohamaru then went threw some more hand seals, and yelled **FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE DRAGON** sending two huge dragon heads toward Kobura.

Kobura didn't even break a sweat and used his speed and flexibility to avoid the attacks very snakelike and was rapidly gaining speed and narrowing the distance between him and Konohamaru,

He appeared before Konohamaru and delivered a viscous uppercut, his eyes narrowed a bit when Konohamaru dissolved in mud revealing him to be a mud clone, He was forced to flip back away when Sakura flashed through multiple hand seals and yelled **EARTH STYLE: MUD BULLET** and true to its name multiple mud bullets were launched at Kobura.

Kobura dodged each of the mud shot with great expertise to the point that it looked as if he wasn't trying, Kobura tongue lashed out at sakura with frightening speed and wrapped around her throat constricting all of her movement sand halting het to a stop, Sai quickly jumped into action **Super Beast Imitating Drawing** and with great quick drew multiple lions on a scroll that came to life and charged at Kobura,

Kobura however didn't even bat an eye and launched sakura on his tongue at Sai, the lion attempted to block and cushion sakura but at the speed she was thrown the lion was dispersed and sakura collided with Sai with great force but were sent barreling into the ground

Kobura calmly flashed through a couple seals and calmly muttered **Binding Snake Glare Spell **two large snakes launched out Kobura sleeves and wrapped around sakura and Sai preventing them from moving.

Kobura surveyed the field attempting to find Konohamaru he didn't' have to wait when Konohamaru dropped to the ground in the front of Kobura, Kobura merely rose and eyebrow the boy wasn't foolish enough to challenge him to a head-on assault or maybe he wasKobura did not know. Konohamaru spoke fluidly even though he was scared beyond his wits "I sent a shadow clone to tell the rest of the Konoha nine that you here they should be here shortly you've lost Kobura leave.'

Kobura chuckled sinisterly "my my I never though you would be so foolish Konohamaru-kun I guess stupidity is a trait that runs strong in the Sarutobi clan, I mean you grandfather was a very foolish he had all opportunity to kill my father but choose against it and he will be the reason for Konoha's destruction." Konohamaru eyes narrowed and retorted in anger "you know nothing about my grandfather, you're just the son of a filthy traitor who was upset he wasn't chosen to be Hokage."

Kobura eyes narrowed everyone knew Orochimaru had a sore spot when it came to age "watch your tongue child, you know not what you speak off, I guess it was for the best I'm glad Father wasn't chosen to be the Hokage of this village only a fool would sacrifice his life to save the village, what a foolish man minato was all the talent he possessed and he was still forced to face death a trait I however do not share along my father We have discovered the secret to immortality I learned the secrets of the world that is far beyond your human compression."

Konohamaru for his part was confused to what Kobura was saying for his part he didn't care all he had to do was stall until Anbu arrived.

"Konohamaru I've grown tired from this conversation what do you say to us having a small spar" said Kobura with a sinister smirk

Konohamaru gulped nervously "I take it I can't say no."

Kobura glare gave Konohamaru his answer Kobura disappeared right before Konohamaru eyes he then felt excruciating pain his abdomen he crumpled to the ground dropping to one knee holding his bruised stomach he was sure he bruised multiple ribs with that single blow Kobura however did not let up and delivered a viscous kick to Konohamaru's face breaking Konohamaru nose in the process with a resounding crunch, Konohamaru groaned in pain and attempted to get up only to fall to the ground once more _this is the power of a prodigy it figures I stood no chance at least I'll be able rest now_ and with those thoughts Konohamaru eyes closed his eyes

Kobura eyes narrowed the boy seemed peaceful even though he knew he was going to die, this_ will not due_ thought Kobura "well if you're done Konohamaru I guess I'll just have to entertain myself by finishing off you lovely teammates."

Konohamaru's eyes snapped open and could only watch in horror as Kobura walked methodically to his downed teammates, Konohamaru frantically tried to move move move Konohamaru repeatedly yelled in his mind trying to force his body to move to no avail Kobura finally got to his destination and stood over Sai and with one fell swoop of the legendary kusangi

Sai was beheaded and blood erupted from his neck like a fountain freely flowing coating the grass in a deep red fountain of blood, Konohamaru finally found his voice and yelled in anger rage and despair "nooooooooooooooooo please stop please stop this it's me you want."

Kobura smiled cruelly at Kobura and said sinisterly "wrong you are of no interest to me anymore you don't have the strength to save your comrades, if you won't to blame someone blame yourself blame your weakness loathe detest your weakness."

Konohamaru sat their silent and could only think back to Kobura's lasted words _blame my weakness its my fault if I wasn't weak I would be able to stop him and protect them if I wasn't weak Sai wouldn't be dead_ Konohamaru was quickly brought of his musing when Kobura continued his pace to his next target Konohamaru eyes snapped back to Kobura and saw that was going to finish off sakura next he had to do something anything.

Konohamaru struggled to his feet and attempted run he managed to wobble faster but he knew deep down he wasn't going to make it _please someone anyone help_.

Konohamaru could only look on desperately in despair when Kobura begun to swing his katana at Sakura's exposed neck Konohamaru eyes widen tears were freely flowing from his face everything was happening in slow motion he looked on with fearful eyes Kobura was a mere inch away from slitting sakura's throat when he stopped and turned his head to look at Konohamaru cruelly and mouthed a couple of words to Konohamaru,

Konohamaru managed to decipher the words blame your own weakness was what Kobura said and with that he disappeared leaving sakura untouched and maybe Kobura did it out of the goodness of his heart one would think but Konohamaru knew that Kobura did it to send a message the message was I could have killed her and you wouldn't' have been able to stop me resent your weakness I killed your other teammates and spared the other

I was able to choose because I was strong the strong are the only one who get to decide the fate of others.

A second later multiple anbu's appeared and were welcomed to the sight of a headless Sai and an unconscious sakura and a broken Konohamaru

The Anbu sighed and said sadly "it seems were too late."

The others nodded grimly "go retrieve both of them and take them to the hospital they won't be competing in the exam anymore." Said one Anbu, the others nodded and proceeded to pick up Konohamaru and sakura, however Konohamaru found his voice "I've gotta tell emperor take me the tower I've got to tell everything Kobura said."

The Anbu nodded and proceeded to take him to the emperor's tower (Hokage tower).

(Emperor Tower)

"emperor Kobura is-" Konohamaru words died in his throat standing before him was Orochimaru who seemed to be having a chat with the emperor one that wasn't going to well if Jiraiya and Tsunade facial expression were anything to go by.

"Kobura is what?" questioned Orochimaru to Konohamaru

Konohamaru for his part was scared and shocked beyond all belief but was overcome by immense sense of rage "your son killed my friend you bastard, you have the nerve to calm and waltz here like you own the place die traitor." Roared Konohamaru and he launched at Orochimaru with great speed with his kunai drawn,

Naruto looked on calmly and impassively with a snap of his finger multiple root agents appeared surrounding Konohamaru preventing any of sudden movements he might make Konohamaru eyes widen and looked at Naruto in shock and sheer disbelief "what are you doing Orochimaru is a traitor his son killed Sai he has to die."

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and said with disdain clear in his voice at Konohamaru disobedience "Orochimaru's son is competing in the chunin exam killing is allowed, maybe next time you should pay attention to the rules child." Stated Naruto

Konohamaru looked at Orochimaru _what's going on_ thought Konohamaru in shock, Orochimaru discretely winked at Konohamaru as if he was attempting to mock him, this made Konohamaru blood boil and immediately he found new vigor and struggled harder under his restraints desperately trying to free himself and attack Orochimaru

Naruto sighed and said "Jiraiya remove your student from my presence." Jiraiya gritted his teeth in anger "what are you doing Naruto this is Orochimaru were talking he's a traitor he deserves death."

Tsunade nodded her head vigorously "I say we kill this snake bastard."

Multiple captains nodded in agreement while other remained impassive to the matter all together. Naruto eyes narrowed and he casted a death glare and spoke in a deadly tone that vibrated through out the room "are you questioning my orders Jiraiya." Jiraiya for his part was scared shitless this was the first time he saw Naruto act or even speak like that to him it was truly frightening "forgive me my lord I spoke out of term." Said Jiraiya

Naruto did not ease up and kept his gaze on Jiraiya "see that it doesn't happen again, take your student and leave."

Jiraiya nodded and with a quick Shunshin he was gone with Konohamaru

"I must say you handle my old teammate rather well emperor-Sama' said Orochimaru amusedly

Naruto eyes showed no emotion to Orochimaru and it was as if Orochimaru was an insignificant spec to Naruto and Orochimaru was able to detect that _who the fuck does this brat think he is because he wields the Rinnegan he believe he is superior to me Orochimaru the nerve of this child_.

"I'm must say your attendance here is quite surprising." Spoke Naruto finally

Orochimaru smiled and said "I thought it was about time the prodigal child returned."

Naruto openly chuckled at Orochimaru which resulted in Orochimaru releasing a bit of his killing intent unconsciously Naruto appeared to not have notice and said amusedly "I must say Konoha portrays you wrong you clearly do have a sense of humor 'prodigal child"."

Orochimaru eyes narrowed this boy dare insult him did he not know who he was but this wasn't the time for that if made any move he would surely die with all the Kage level Shinobi that were in current attendance to be able to control of these Shinobi spoke volume of the boy skills in its own right he would have bid his time.

Naruto gaze were no longer fixated on Orochimaru and he turned his head and gazed out of the window and signed in boredom "Itachi take Orochimaru to his hotel, I'm sure the otokage would like a view of his former home."

Itachi nodded and proceed to live with Orochimaru, Orochimaru new what was going Itachi was there to make sure Orochimaru made no sudden movements or attempts and to keep him in check

(Back in the chamber room)

"Emperor-sama the second faze of the chunin exam has concluded." Announced once of the captains

Naruto nodded his head and slowly got to his feet and disappeared with his captain following him after "let the game begins." Spoke Orochimaru sinisterly in his hotel

I know this chapter was a bit short but I've been busy my season over so I should have more full time but I just got off vacation and I really didn't want to spend my free time writing I hope my loyal fans can forgive me next chapter will be in a couple of week I always wondered why nobody ever thought of having Orochimaru have a kid, all I will saying is Kobura we will play a large role in this fanfic along with Sasuke and Naruto there next chapter will reveal alot I don't want to spoil it but someone will die. Oh yyh all of you must review or elseeeee. Not sure what the or else is but or else review bitchess


End file.
